Divorciados
by Manrica
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los guerreros Z deciden separarse de sus esposas y convivir en kame house iniciando una nueva vida como solteros divorciados? Pero no todo es tan fácil como creen, porque sus ex-esposas harán hasta lo imposible por recuperarlos.
1. Prólogo

**NOTA: Quisiera aclarar que esta historia no es 100% original. Me base e inspiré en una telenovela para poder escribirla, y espero que este inconveniente no interfiera en sus lecturas.  
También pido disculpas por la alteración de las personalidades de los personajes, pero es sumamente necesario porque solo así podrían adaptarse a la trama de la historia.**

**NOTA 2: La mudanza y separaciones comienzan en el próximo capítulo**

**NOTA 3: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama**

**SINOPSIS**

_**¿Qué razón habrá para que los guerreros z hayan tomado una decisión tan drástica como mudarse y abandonar a sus esposas?  
La paz aún perduraba, ya casi se cumplían nueve años que ningún enemigo había puesto un pie en el planeta tierra. Para la gran mayoría era un alivio, pero para algunos era un total suplicio. Pues se extrañaba bastante aquella adrenalina que recorría por sus venas al sentir la presencia de un enemigo poderoso. Sin embargo, la vida tenía que continuar o al menos ese era el dilema de sus esposas.**_

_Comenzando con __**Goku**__**"El Casanova":**__ Después de que terminaron las batallas no tuve otra opción que salir en busca de un empleo. Teniendo a una familia con dos hijos que mantener no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, ni siquiera el torneo de artes marciales podía ayudarme económicamente. Milk siempre había soñado con tener un doctor en la familia. Día tras día me exigía que considerara la opción de convertirme en doctor y así fue, y terminé especializándome en cirugía plástica. Los horarios de trabajo son de muerte y ya ni siquiera tengo tiempo para entrenar, pero el entrenamiento es algo que habita en mí y jamás podría abandonarlo.  
Nunca pensé que mi nuevo empleo me transformaría en una persona totalmente diferente. Las mujeres nunca fueron una prioridad en mí, quizá para el Maestro Roshi, pero no para mí. Y ahora…. ¡Lo son todo! Sí señor, hasta tengo la leve teoría de que soy ninfómano, aunque claro, esa descripción solo existe en mujeres. No hay día que no tenga sexo con alguna de mis pacientes, pues al ser un cirujano plástico y apreciar sus desnudos cuerpos, no me queda otra opción más que arrasar. Sin embargo, aunque engañe a Milk, eso no quiere decir que no la quiera. Ella es mi esposa y la amo. Con ella hago el amor y con las otras simplemente tengo sexo._

_Continuando con __**Vegeta "La marioneta de su esposa"**__: Ya no lo soporto más. Esa mujer me fastidia las veinticuatro horas del día, siempre fue irritante, pero en estos últimos años se había vuelto insoportable. Ni siquiera podía entrenar a gusto en la máquina de gravedad sin que el maldito monitor se encendiera con su imagen en él. Todo esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos, comenzó a controlarme las comidas y hasta las prendas que debo de usar. Me torturó hasta la muerte con la ridícula idea de convertirme en jefe de la maldita empresa de los Briefs. Ahora soy "La marioneta de bulma" así comenzaron a llamarme todos, incluyendo los estúpidos amigos terrícolas de kakaroto. Soy un sujeto de clase alta, de sangre guerrera, soy el príncipe de los saijayins. ¿Cómo pude permitir que mi esposa tomara las riendas de este matrimonio? No sé cuánto tiempo más vaya a tolerar esto porque estoy a punto de explotar. _

_Siguiendo con __**Gohan "El hijito de mamá": **__Maldigo el día en que mi esposa Videl me convenció en mudarme junto con ella y mi hija pan a la mansión de su padre, el aclamado señor satán.  
No había día en que mi suegro no recalcara lo afortunado que era al casarme con su hijita, y peor aún, no aceptaba la idea de que yo aún no consiguiera un empleo al tener como prioridad los estudios. En mi defensa, mi madre siempre me dijo que los estudios son lo primero ante todo y tiene mucha razón. ¿De qué me sirve tener un empleo si soy una persona que carece de conocimientos? Este matrimonio iba cuestas a bajo, pues mi esposa tampoco toleraba lo anterior. Últimamente, la comunicación entre ambos era solamente discutir. Videl no toleraba que a diario visitase a mi madre, llamándome hijito de mamá. Según ella, dedicaba mi tiempo únicamente a estudiar y visitar a mi madre, desperdiciando tiempo familiar de padre e hija y de marido y mujer. Sé que quizá exagero al decir esto, pero estoy pensando seriamente en pedir el divorcio. Después de todo el señor satán nunca me ha agradado y los reclamos de Videl me están superando más de la cuenta. _

_Y por último __**Krilin "El vago": **__Mi esposa siempre tuvo un carácter fuerte pero últimamente había empeorado. Desde que nos mudamos de Kame-House que ya nada era como antes. Estando desempleado, las cuentas vencidas se acumulaban y yo no podía realizar mis pasatiempos a gusto sin que ella armara un caos. Mi pasatiempo favorito siempre fue recostarme en el sofá a leer revistas de supermodelos. Sinceramente solo las leo por las hermosas mujeres que aparecen allí; Creo que el maestro Roshi me contagió de su enfermedad.  
Las discusiones eran el pan de cada día y numero dieciocho era quien comenzaba. Me siento muy mal por mi hija marron, que es testigo de todo esto que está pasando. Cada día, dieciocho me restriega en la cara que estoy desempleado, quejándose de que es ella quien se encarga de todos los quehaceres en nuestro nuevo hogar. ¿Y yo? Claro, según ella, yo no hago nada_.

**_.**

**_.**

**_.**

**_.**

**¡Hola a todos! He aquí la sinopsis o más bien dicho: El comienzo de todo. Nuevamente me disculpo por haber alterado las personalidades de nuestros queridos personajes.  
Clasifiqué la historia en el Rated T porque contendrá temas adultos como sexo, alcohol, drogas, entre otros. Aunque tampoco habrá nada del otro mundo.**

**Dudas, sugerencias y quejas son siempre bienvenidas**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Adiós!**


	2. La libertad comienza

**Era el cumpleaños de Vegeta y cierta peli-azul no dejaba de pasearse de un lado a otro mientras parloteaba sobre la gran fiesta que le tenía preparada, ya que el príncipe de los saiyajins finalmente cumplía cuarenta años; Y pese a su edad, se mantenía en muy buen estado físico gracias a los entrenamientos y perfectamente podía aparentar diez años menos. **

**El susodicho había madrugado entrenando en la máquina de gravedad; Estaba exhausto, lo que menos deseaba era oír los cotidianos chillidos de su esposa. **

_ ¡Vegeta! – Gritaba, interrumpiendo su sueño reponedor- ¡Vegeta, te estoy hablando, respóndeme!

El príncipe gruñó entre dientes y desde su colchón volteó hacia el lado contrario para establecer un contacto visual con su mujer

_ ¿Qué quieres, Bulma?

_ Mi amor – La peli-azul suspiró enternecida - ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

_ Sí, sí. Gracias – Dijo, intentando dormir nuevamente

_ ¡Hey! ¿¡Qué crees que haces?! – La científica le arrebató las cobijas- ¡Hoy es tu gran día, levántate y ve a darte una ducha!

_ Bulma, estoy cansado. ¿No podría ser más tarde?

_ ¡No, señor!¡Tenemos mucho por hacer! – Comenzó a decir – Iremos al centro comercial, compraremos un nuevo traje para ti, y deberás ayudarme a mí a escoger un vestido

_ No quiero usar un traje nuevo – Mencionó el príncipe – Ya tengo mi traje de saiyajin; Es así como debe vestir un guerrero

_ Disculpa, ¿en qué momento pedí tu opinión?

_ Pero, Bulma…

_ ¡He dicho que usarás un nuevo traje! – La peli-azul se llevó ambas manos a las caderas- ¿¡Quieres avergonzarme con esa ropa que siempre usas!? ¡Levántate, ahora!

Un chirrido proveniente de la puerta interrumpió la conversación marital, o más bien, la discusión marital.

_ Ay, mamá – Bra ingresó al cuarto de sus padres – Tus gritos se oyen hasta mi habitación, cállate de una vez

_ ¿Todo está bien? – Se incorporó Trunks

_ No puede ser verdad – Pensó un dramático Vegeta – Ya tengo suficiente con esta mujer y ahora estos mocosos vienen a molestarme – Dijo, dentro de sus más profundos pensamientos

_ ¡Papá! – Exclamo Bra, lanzándose a sus brazos – ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

_ Gracias princesa

_ Feliz cumpleaños, papá – A diferencia de su hermana, Trunks prefería guardar distancia. Sabía perfectamente que su padre detestaba los abrazos – Muchas felicidades. Estaría de más decirte que me enorgullece mucho ser tu hijo

_ Sí, sí, sí. Gracias – El príncipe rodó los ojos. Nunca comprendió por qué los seres humanos hacían tanto alboroto por cumplir un año más de vida; Simplemente no le veía sentido alguno

_ ¡Chicos, chicos, chicos! – Comenzó a decir Bulma– Ya tengo todo planeado para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su padre – Carraspeó antes de proseguir – Comenzaremos con un coctel, luego baile, después una cena maravillosa y, por último, el gigantesco pastel de dulce de leche bañado en cerezas

_ ¿Dulce de leche? – Cuestionó el cumpleañero - ¡Odio ese sabor y lo sabes! – Exclamó- Cada año escoges ese tipo de pastel para mi estúpido cumpleaños. ¡Detesto el dulce de leche! ¡Lo aborrezco!

_ Me tiene sin cuidado – La científica se encogió de hombros – Porque a todos mis invitados les gusta ese pastel. ¡Deja de ser tan egoísta, por amor al cielo!

_ Mamá, ¿no podrías darle en el gusto solo por este año? – Preguntó Bra – Después de todo, es su cumpleaños

_ ¡He dicho que no! – Exclamó – Ahora iré a la cocina por un café, y en cuanto a ti Vegeta – Lo señaló – No te atrevas a desobedecerme. ¡Quiero que te levantes ahora mismo para ir de compras!

_ JA, JA, JA, JA, JA – Trunks y Bra estallaron en risas

_ ¿¡Puedo saber que les provoca tanta risa?! – Gruñó el príncipe

_ Nada, solo que eres la marioneta de mamá. Solo eso – Respondió Bra entre risas

**( (….) )**

**Como era costumbre, Milk preparaba un gran desayuno para su esposo y sus dos hijos. Se había levantado más temprano de lo usual, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. ¿Madrugar? ¿Qué importa? Todo sea por ver esas sonrisas de oreja a oreja al saborear la comida. En el horno se encontraba un delicioso pastel de zanahoria, el favorito de Goku; Milk se había desvelado preparándole ese pastel. **

Finalmente colocó sobre la mesa los platillos y cubiertos y llamó al resto para que fuesen a desayunar

_ ¡Esta vez sí que te luciste, mamá! – Exclamo el primogénito - ¡Todo se ve delicioso!

_ Mi Gohan – La pelinegra apretujó las mejillas de este - Me alegra que hayas venido a visitarme

_ ¡Genial! – Goten sonrió ampliamente al ver el menú servido en la mesa - ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!

Los chicos apresuradamente tomaron asiento para comenzar a comer, sus estómagos rugían de tal manera que parecía que un alíen escaparía de sus tripas

_ Esperen… ¿Y su padre?

Ambos compartieron miradas y se encogieron de hombros

_ ¿Acaso no llegó anoche?

_ Tu deberías saberlo, ¿no lo crees, mamá? – Comentó Gohan con la boca llena de comida – Yo no puedo saberlo, ya que me mude de aquí hace años

_ Es cierto, tú deberías saberlo, mamá – Mencionó Goten – Después de todo, mi padre duerme contigo ¿no? – Rio

_ Debió haber salido temprano – Terminó de decir la pelinegra con la intención de darle fin a la conversación. Aunque claro, solo había una respuesta_: Goku no había llegado a dormir otra vez. _

**( (….) ) **

**Numero dieciocho fregaba los pisos, la vida ya no era tan sencilla desde que se había mudado con Krilin y su hija Marrón. Extrañaba Kame-House, después de todo el pervertido de Roshi se encargaba de las labores y tareas domésticas, mencionando también que ella junto con Krilin se ahorraban el alquiler gracias a este. Día tras día era ella quién se hacía cargo de todo, mientras que el calvillo no hacía otra cosa más que recostarse sobre el sofá y hojear revistas de mujerzuelas. **

La rubia comenzó a fregar los muebles, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a aquel personaje que se encontraba recostado sobre el sofá

_ Oh, por favor, no insistas – Habló con la intención de qué captara la indirecta – No necesito ayuda

_ Como digas, bon-bon

Aquel cumplido le cayó como plomo. Por lo que cogió del objeto más cercano y no tardó en arrojárselo en la cabeza

_ ¡Auch! ¿qué pasa?

_ Siempre estás sentado en ese estúpido sofá, leyendo esas estúpidas revistas

_ ¿Y eso qué?

_ Mira, Krilin – Comenzó a decir, irritada - No creas que por el hecho de ser mujer estoy automáticamente obligada a realizar yo sola todos los quehaceres en esta casa

_ Vaya, pues – El calvillo rascó su cabeza - Hace un tiempo atrás, si mal no recuerdo, eras solo un robot

Su rostro pasó de su color natural a rojo, verde, azul y todos los colores que delataron la enorme rabia y frustración que sintió al oír eso.

– ¡Desde que nos mudamos te has convertido en un ser insoportable! -Exclamó la rubia - ¡Este matrimonio no durará lo suficiente si no haces algo al respecto, Krilin!

_ Mira, dieciocho. No me vengas con esas cosas – Este se cruzó de brazos – Fue tu idea mudarnos de Kame-House

_ ¡No podíamos pasar toda la vida viviendo bajo el mismo techo con ese viejo pervertido!

_ Pues yo era más feliz allí

_ Sí, claro – Asintió sarcástica – Ni siquiera has mirado la cartola de empleos

_ Lo hare, ¿sí? Encontrare trabajo algún día – Fueron sus últimas palabras, para luego volver a enfocar sus ojos en la revista que tenía en sus manos; Actuando como si la mujer frente a él fuese invisible

**( (…..) )**

**Las horas pasaban y ya eran exactamente las seis de la tarde. Todos se encontraban reunidos en corporación capsula para festejar el cumpleaños número cuarenta del príncipe de los saiyajins. La fiesta era al aire libre y ya estaba dando su inicio; La música, la comida, la decoración. Todo marchaba a la perfección.**

**En un rincón, alejado del resto, se encontraba el cumpleañero en pose de brazos cruzados. No podía evitar que cada dos segundos los gruñidos escaparan de su boca, pues traía puesto un smoking negro de seda que su esposa le había obligado a usar. En otro rincón se encontraba bulma, milk y numero dieciocho, las cuales charlaban de cosas variadas y reían, mientras que el resto de invitados se encontraba en el centro, disfrutando de la fiesta.**

_ ¡Hola a todos! – Hizo su aparición Goku - ¿Cómo están?

_ ¡Goku! – El resto sacudió sus manos en señal de saludo - ¡Llegas tarde!

_ Cielos, hay mucha comida. ¡Qué bueno, con el gran hambre que tengo!

No pasaron ni diez segundos y el saiyajin ya había devorado gran parte del menú; Por otro lado, su mujer le miró de reojo y se alejó del resto para poder hablar con él a solas.

_ Goku, ¿ahora apareces? – Dijo molesta - Esta es la segunda noche que no llegas a casa a dormir

_ Lo lamento, Milk – Este acariciaba su nuca – El trabajo me mantiene ocupado

_ Siempre usas esa excusa

_ No son excusas, es la verdad- Respondió, salpicando restos de comida de su boca

_ Escucha, Goku – La pelinegra bajó el tono de su voz – No quiero pensar que me has estado engañando otra vez

_ Por favor, Milk. No digas eso

_ ¿Qué, no? – Arqueó una ceja – Siendo tú un destacado médico cirujano, no me extrañaría para nada

_ Vamos, Milk. Fue tu idea que estudiara medicina, ¿no? – Mencionó – No entiendo por qué te quejas ahora – Goku se encogió de hombros y dio por terminada la conversación yendo directamente hacía la multitud

La pelinegra por otro lado lo observó marcharse, echó fuera un suspiro e hizo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas; Un nudo atravesaba su garganta.

**Mientras tanto…**

_ Gohan, ya casi ni pasamos tiempo juntos – Comenzó a decir su mujer - Siempre estás con tu madre, y si no es ella, son tus estudios. Dime, ¿Acaso Pan y yo somos invisibles? ¡Nosotras somos tu familia!

_ Videl por favor, ahora no – Comenzó a decir el susodicho – Este no es el momento adecuado. Todos están presentes

_ ¿Y entonces cuando, Gohan? ¿Cuándo será el momento adecuado para hablar? – Cuestionó – Gracias a tu madre nunca estás en casa, y cuando es así, te encuentras estudiando

_ Mi madre me enseño que los estudios son prioridad, ante todo

_ ¿¡Lo ves?! ¡Eres un hijito de mamá!

_ Basta ya Videl, por favor. Recuerda que el señor Picolo puede oír a kilómetros de distancia

**( (…..) )**

**A pesar de que claramente los ánimos entre las parejas no iban muy acorde al ambiente, la fiesta continuó. Krilin se animó a bailar junto con Yamcha y los otros, mientras que el resto degustaba de la gran variedad de deliciosos platillos y también de la gran variedad de alcohol, bebiendo con precaución y moderación al estar sus hijos presentes. Que lastima que no estaban enterados de que sus pequeños ya habían probado el alcohol en aquellas fiestas juveniles que solían asistir de vez en cuando. Y en cuanto al príncipe de los saiyajins, él continuaba alejado de la multitud.**

_ ¡El pastel! ¡Que corten el pastel! – Los invitados alzaban sus brazos a la par de las peticiones - ¡Corten el pastel!

_ De acuerdo, cortaremos el pastel– Bulma rio y asintió – Hey, cumpleañero – Dijo, fulminando al príncipe con la mirada - ¡¿Podrías venir hasta aquí, por favor?!

Vegeta chasqueó la lengua y obedeció a aquella orden como era costumbre

_ ¡Pero si ahí estas, Vegeta! Que linda ropa traes puesta

_ ¡Cállate Kakaroto!

_ No lo molestes – Rio Bulma – Se ve muy bien vestido así. ¿No lo creen?

_ ¡Sí! – Asintieron todos al unísono, alzando sus vasos - ¡Por supuesto que sí!

_ Vegeta, mi amor, no te apenes por cumplir cuarenta – Comenzó a decir – Después de todo, siempre serás mi príncipe de las hormigas y el hombre que jamás podrá superar a Goku

_ JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA – Comenzaron a oírse las descontroladas carcajadas por parte de todos – JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA

Una vez que las risas y burlas se detuvieron, la peli-azul procedió a encender las velitas que formaban parte de la decoración del gigantesco pastel de cuatro pisos; El número cuatro representaba los cuarenta años del saiyajin.

Vegeta observó el pastel con cierto desprecio y luego aclaró su garganta

_ Antes de que prosigan con esta ridícula fiesta terrícola, ¿Me permitirían decir unas palabras?

_ ¡Sí! – Asintieron todos - ¡Que hable, que hable! – Aclamaban

El príncipe sonrió de medio lado y prosiguió – ¿Sabes, Bulma? – Comenzó a decir - No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos de casados, pero, a decir verdad, no me importa en lo absoluto

_ UH... - Comenzaron a decir los invitados

_ ¡Aún no he terminado, insectos! – Al oír lo anterior, el resto guardó silencio de inmediato

_ Bulma, no te soporto. Eres la mujer más desagradable que he conocido en mi vida. ¡Estoy harto de qué me des ordenes! ¡Estoy harto de tu forma de ser! ¡Estoy harto de ti! Deje de quererte desde hace mucho tiempo y ya no siento ni el más mínimo afecto. Quiero el divorcio

**Un incómodo silencio se apodero del lugar ante dicha confesión. La peli-azul se quedó inmóvil, ni siquiera parpadeaba. Trunks hizo una extraña mueca y tragó en seco, Bra cubrió su rostro con ambas manos sintiéndose avergonzada. Y en cuanto al resto, no hicieron otra cosa más que omitir todo tipo de comentarios al respecto.**

Después de haber escupido aquellas palabras estancadas desde el fondo de su alma, el príncipe se transformó en súper- saiyajin y se marchó desapareciendo por los cielos

_ Este…Eh, Bulma… ¿Te encuentras bien? – Milk rompió el silencio y tocó uno de sus hombros

La peli-azul no respondió. Rápidamente abandonó la fiesta e ingresó a la casa

_ Bra, ¿estás bien? – Pregunto Pan

_ ¡Por dios, pero qué vergüenza! – Exclamó la chica antes de marcharse

Trunks trago en seco observando como todo iba bien cuestas abajo – No se preocupen, todo estará bien – Comenzó a decir – Gracias por venir

**Los invitados se observaban unos con otros, no le deseaban a nadie la terrible incomodidad que habitaba en el jardín trasero de corporación capsula. Sintieron lastima por Bulma y por su situación, pero por otro lado no podían evitar ponerse en el lugar de Vegeta. Si bien era cierto, la científica era una persona totalmente manipuladora y controladora. Durante años fueron testigo de ello, de cómo el príncipe obedecía siempre a sus órdenes y cedía ante la más mínima queja por parte de ella; Aún así, nunca imaginaron que un escándalo como el anterior ocurriría **

Ya no quedaba nada más por decir ni hacer, solo marcharse a sus hogares. La fiesta de cumpleaños había finalizado más temprano de lo que esperaban.

**( (…..) )**

**Horas más tarde…**

_ ¡Me engañaste, Goku! – Exclamó la pelinegra acercándose a él - ¡Me has vuelto a ser infiel con una de tus pacientes! ¡Apostaría la vida a que te has acostado con todas!

_ Pero, Milk – El acusado se alejó de ella y se llevó una mano a la nuca; Como acostumbraba a hacerlo cuando le invadían los nervios – Es a ti a quien amo y lo sabes

_ Ah, ya veo - La pelinegra frunció el ceño – ¡Estas admitiendo que nuevamente me has engañado!

_ Yo no he admitido nada

_ Y en ningún momento lo negaste

_ Bueno, pues…No sé qué más decir, no soy bueno con las palabras - El saiyajin desvió la mirada mientras continuaba acariciando su nuca – Solo que es a ti a quien quiero de verdad; Mis sentimientos hacia ti son puros y verdaderos, lo prometo

_ ¡Mentiroso!

_ Oh, vamos – El saiyajin se acercó a ella, rodeó su cintura y comenzó a besarle el cuello; Eso siempre funcionaba

_ ¡Suéltame!

_ Vamos, no seas tan dura

_ Quiero que te vayas de esta casa

_ ¿¡Qué?!

_ Lo que oyes – Respondió su mujer - ¡Hoy mismo te quiero fuera!

_ Pe-Pero, Milk, yo te amo – Tragó en seco - ¿Eso quiere decir que desde ahora estaremos separados?

_ ¡Tú te lo buscaste!

_ Pero, Milk - Dijo, tocando uno de sus hombros

_ ¡No me toques!

La susodicha se zafó bruscamente de los agarres y se dirigió hacía el armario de la habitación. Inhalo y exhalo en un vano intento por calmar la ira, pero desafortunadamente aquel ejercicio de respiración no le ayudó en lo absoluto. Por lo que abrió del closet y comenzó a lanzar las prendas del saiyajin en variadas direcciones.

_ ¡Milk por favor, contrólate! – Goku se cubría con sus manos y esquivaba las prendas

**( (…) )**

Gohan se encontraba sentado en su escritorio con un libro en mano, pues estaba repasando los últimos contenidos de la universidad como acostumbraba a hacerlo a diario. A su lado estaba Videl, quien le fulminaba con la mirada.

_ Hey, pero si aquí están – Mister Satán se hizo presente – Aquí está mi angelito – Este besó a su hija – Y aquí está mi yerno, que, al parecer, padece del síndrome de Peter Pan y no puede dejar la "escuelita" – Mencionó sarcástico. Videl estalló en risas

_ También me da gusto verlo, señor satán

_ ¿Qué tal les fue en la fiesta?

_ Eh… - Titubearon al recordar el desastre ocurrido – Eh…Bien, si, bien – Respondieron

_ Me alegra – Comento desinteresado - En fin, ¿Cuándo acabaras con tus estudios, Gohan? Ya es hora que dejes esos libros y busques un empleo

_ No puedo dejar mis estudios, señor satán

_ Tendrás que hacerlo si quieres continuar casado con mi hija – Mencionó a secas – Tuviste mucha suerte al casarte con ella, porque no la mereces

_ Papá, por favor – Comenzó a decir Videl

Gohan echo fuera un suspiro y dejo a un lado el libro que se encontraba leyendo. Esto ya se había convertido en un Deja-vu. No existía día en que pudiese estudiar a gusto gracias a los malditos sermones de su suegro. Gohan tenía mucha paciencia, de eso no cabía la menor duda, pero toda esta situación, la cual se ha repetido durante años, ya comenzaba a ir demasiado lejos; Y, al fin y al cabo, toda paciencia termina agotándose y la suya ya había traspasado los límites.

_ Tiene razón, señor satán. No merezco a su hija

_ Gohan, ¿pero, qué estás diciendo? – Preguntó su mujer

_ Me largo de aquí – Dijo calmadamente – Después de todo odio esta casa, no sé como pude dejarme convencer en mudarme y vivir aquí durante tantos años

_ ¡¿Qué?! – Videl abrió sus ojos como platos – Te-Te… ¿Te vas?

_ Déjalo, hija– Decía su padre – Te está haciendo un favor

_ Gohan, pe-pero – Titubeaba su mujer - ¿Qué pasará con Pan?

_ La visitaré y ella también podrá hacerlo, porque volveré a vivir con mi madre

Decidido a marcharse abandonó la silla en la cual se encontraba sentado y camino lentamente hacia la puerta, su mujer lo detuvo

_ ¡No! – Exclamó Videl, bloqueándole el paso – ¡Tú no te iras de aquí! ¿me oyes? ¡No te irás!

_ Uf – Gohan suspiró – Es una decisión tomada, Videl. Me lo había planteado desde hace mucho tiempo. No soporto a tu padre y no continuaré un minuto más viviendo en su propia casa

El señor Satán abrió sus ojos de par en par al oír lo anterior. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultarle de esa manera? Él era Mister Satán, el ser más respetado y aclamado del mundo

_ ¡Pero que chiquillo tan delicado! – Comentó

_ ¡Gohan, vuelve aquí! – Insistía Videl - ¡Gohan!

**( (…..) ) **

Krilin se encontraba tomando su segunda siesta diaria. Al despertar, echó fuera un bostezo y estiró perezosamente su cuerpo desde el sofá.

_ Marron – Habló aún adormilado - ¿Qué estás leyendo?

_ Una deuda papá, y por lo que veo, vencerá pronto

_ No te preocupes, hija. Yo me hare cargo

_ Lo dudo – Comento numero dieciocho, por lo que los presentes giraron sus cabezas hacia ella – Marron vete a tu cuarto, tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar

La chica asintió mientras que Krilin tragaba en seco, pues tenía más que claro que otra pelea marital se aproximaba. La rubia esperó a que su hija se marchase para entrar en discusión

_ Tengo un empleo

_ ¿De veras? ¡Eso es maravilloso, mi amor!

_ No lo será para ti

_ Eh, ¿de qué hablas?

_ No lo será, porque hoy mismo te iras de esta casa – La rubia se cruzó de brazos – Ya hice tus maletas, ahora vete

_ ¡¿Qué?! Me- ¿Me estas corriendo?

_ Sí

_ ¿No crees que estás exagerando?

_ No tolerare un minuto más tu pereza– La rubia tomó las maletas y las dejó caer en la puerta – Vete de aquí

_ Dieciocho… ¡Conseguiré empleo, lo prometo!

_ Estoy harta de tu vagancia ¡Vete de esta casa, Krilin!

**( (…..) )**

**Sin duda alguna este había sido un pésimo día para los guerreros Z. Es decir, ¿cómo se lo explicarían a sus hijos? Pues inesperadamente habían abandonado sus hogares, sus vidas cambiarían por completo a partir de este momento. Aunque, no todo era tan malo; Finalmente serían libres. Libres de toda opresión, de toda atadura. Finalmente podrían vivir y desenvolverse a gusto sin tener que soportar quejas y reclamos al respecto.**

**Goku tuvo la gran idea de iniciar una nueva vida como "solteros divorciados" en Kame-House. No tardó en proponer aquella idea al resto y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la excepción de Vegeta, quién finalmente terminó convenciéndose.**

_ ¡Propongo hacer un brindis!

_ ¡Eres patético, kakaroto! – Exclamó el príncipe – Tu esposa te corre de tu propia casa, ¿y tú propones hacer un brindis?

_ Admito que me sentí mal al principio, pero ahora he comprendido la gran oportunidad que me ha dado la vida – Respondió Goku - ¿No lo ven, amigos? ¡Finalmente somos libres!

_ ¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón – Asintió Krilin

_ ¡Así se habla! ¡Oh sí, somos libres! – Goku subió a la mesa y alzó su vaso con alcohol - ¡Oh sí, libertad, ven a nosotros!

_ Ya basta, papá – Interrumpió Gohan – Me haces sentir raro

_ Anden, anímense – Les alentaba - Hagamos un brindis por esta nueva vida de solteros divorciados, a la cuenta de tres

_**1,2,3 **_

_ ¡Por la libertad! – Unieron sus vasos con alcohol y bebieron hasta el fondo

Después de unos cuantos tragos, los presentes se deshicieron de sus prendas hasta quedar únicamente en ropa interior y comenzaron a correr y a festejar por toda la isla

_ ¡Oh si, somos libres! ¡Libres!

_ ¡Hey! – Dijo el Maestro Roshi - ¿Me van a pagar arriendo?

**_.**

**_.**

**_.**

**_.**

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí comienza la nueva vida de los "solteros divorciados"  
Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su total agrado, y también aprovecho la oportunidad de agradecer por sus visitas, favs y reviews. ¡Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi alocada historia! Nos leemos pronto ¡Adiós! **


	3. Encuentros inesperados

**Un nuevo día había comenzado y las esposas de los guerreros Z se reunieron en corporación capsula para charlar y apoyarse mutuamente las unas a las otras respecto a la repentina crisis que acechaba sus vidas.**

_ ¡No ha habido hombre que me haya dejado a mí! ¡La gran Bulma Briefs! – La peli-azul encendió otro cigarrillo para calmar su ansiedad. Estaba devastada, no podía creer que su amado príncipe la había abandonado

_ ¿Y qué hay de mí? – Habló Videl – ¡A mí también me abandonaron!

_ Tú no supiste valorar a mi querido Gohan

_ ¿Sabe qué, suegra? ¡Todo esto es culpa suya!

Ambas comenzaron a discutir dramáticamente a gritos. Se insultaban sin piedad aparente, el hecho de que ya no fuesen familiares fue razón suficiente para mandar a volar la prudencia y el respeto mutuo.

_ Hey, hey – Trunks se hizo presente al oír gritos - ¿Qué pasa aquí?

_ ¿Están bebiendo? – Preguntó Bra

_ ¿¡Qué importa si estamos bebiendo?! – Respondió Bulma - ¡Somos divorciadas!

_ Pero… ¿Están bebiendo a las ocho de la mañana?

_ ¡Estamos en medio de una crisis! ¡Su padre me abandono! – Exclamó la peli-azul - Oh, pero esperen a que regrese. No lo perdonaré

_ ¡La única que sufre aquí soy yo! – Gritó Milk - ¡Mi Goku me fue infiel con todas sus pacientes!

_ ¿Y ahora lo reconoces? – Preguntó con pesadez numero dieciocho – Todos lo sabíamos, te ha engañado durante años

_ ¡Mamá! – Exclamó pan desde los cielos – Pero si aquí estas, me tenías preocupada – Dijo una vez aterrizando - ¿¡Estás bebiendo?!

_ Bueno, pues, eh-yo… - Titubeaba Videl – Bulma me ofreció un trago y no pude negarme. Pero he bebido mucho menos que todas ellas – Señaló a las demás – Yo apenas voy en el quinto vaso

_ UF – Los adolescentes resoplaron con desgano y se observaron entre sí - Oh, cielos – Comentaron

_ Yo mejor me voy a la escuela – Pronuncio Bra – Fingiré que no vi nada

_ Yo también – Mencionó Trunks – Pan, ¿vienes con nosotros?

_ Por supuesto que sí – Asintió – Esta escena es deprimente – Comentó, refiriéndose a sus madres

Dicho lo anterior, los adolescentes prendieron rumbo desplazándose por los cielos

_ ¿Saben? – Comenzó a decir Milk – Siento que somos una mala influencia para nuestros hijos – Comentó con culpabilidad

_ ¡Ay, por favor! – Bulma rodó los ojos – Son adolescentes maduros

_ No quisiera ser pesimista, pero somos patéticas – Comentó Videl

_ Si creen que sus realidades son deprimentes, esperen a conocer la mía – Numero dieciocho bebió de la botella antes de proseguir – Krilin es un maldito vago ¿Pueden creer que tuve que conseguir empleo? Ahora soy camarera de un bar y mi turno comienza en un par de horas

_ ¡Estupendo! Iremos a conocer el bar en donde trabajas y aprovecharemos la oportunidad para beber más alcohol

**( (…) ) **

**En Kame-House, los divorciados desayunaban tranquilamente mientras que el maestro Roshi hojeaba una revista de mujerzuelas. La charla que mantenían fue interrumpida al oír unos zapatos de tacón bajar por los escalones de la casa **

_ Goku, me la pase muy bien contigo anoche – Habló una mujer de unos veinticinco años. Era muy joven para el saiyajin, pero a este no le importaba; La edad no era un obstáculo en sus aventuras mientras ellas tuviesen la mayoría de edad.

_ También yo

_ ¿Crees que podrías darme tu número telefónico, Goku? – Preguntó la mujer de forma coqueta – Me encantaría verte otra vez

_ Eh…pues no lo sé – Este acarició su nuca -Preferiría esperar a que te crezca el busto

La mujer claramente ofendida le dio una bofetada dejando a Goku con el rostro volteado, para luego marcharse no sin antes azotar bruscamente la puerta.

_ Uh, eso debió doler – Comentó krilin

_ ¡Goku, idiota! ¡Ve tras ella! – Exclamó el Maestro Roshi - ¿Qué no ves que es una mujer hermosa?

_ He visto mejores

_ ¿Quién era esa mujer, papá – Pregunto Gohan

_ ¿Ella? Una paciente

_ O sea que, eso quiere decir qué… - Gohan parpadeó continuamente – ¿Los rumores son ciertos? ¿¡Engañas a mamá?!

_ ¡Oh, por favor! – Exclamó el resto - ¡Lleva años haciéndolo!

_ Justo cuando pensaba que tú hijo no podía ser más imbécil, kakaroto – Comento Vegeta

_ Hijo, escucha – Goku le miró fijamente y tocó uno de sus hombros – Yo en verdad amo a tu madre. Esas mujeres son solo pasatiempos para mí

_ Cielos, pues, no sé qué decir – Gohan estaba impactado; Siempre opto por hacer caso omiso a aquellos rumores que afirmaban que su padre era infiel, pero ahora lo había comprobado con sus propios ojos

_ No digas más, después de todo estoy separado ¿no?

_ Creí que este era un hogar de solteros – Comento krilin – No estoy de acuerdo con que traigas mujeres a esta casa, y mucho menos a pasar la noche

_ No lo escuches, Goku – Dijo el Maestro Roshi – ¡Puedes traer a todas las mujeres que quieras! ¡Mamacitas!

_ Gracias maestro, tú si me entiendes

_ Bueno, en fin – Gohan echó fuera un suspiro – Me marcho a la universidad. Hasta pronto

_ Espera, hijo – El de cabellos alborotados le detuvo sujetando uno de sus hombros– Recuerda que la celebración de nuestra nueva vida comienza en un par de horas

_ ¿Otra celebración? – Preguntó confundido - Creí que ya habíamos festejado el día de ayer. Aún me duele la cabeza

_ Mi querido Gohan – Su padre ladeó con la cabeza - Ya no estamos atados a nuestras esposas y podemos hacer lo que nos plazca

_ Eh, pues – No parecía estar muy convencido – E-Está bien, como digas papá

_ ¡Ese es mi hijo! – Exclamó - ¿Ustedes se animan a festejar? – Preguntó al resto - ¡Yo invito!

_ ¿Tú pagas todo, Goku? – Krilin sonrió de inmediato - ¡Entonces me animo!

_ ¡Pues yo no! – Exclamó el príncipe de los saiyajins – Prefiero entrenar que perder mi tiempo en esas estupideces

_ ¡Vamos, Vegeta! – Le animaba Goku - ¡Llevare mujeres! ¿eh?

_ No me interesan esas terrícolas

_ ¿Mujeres? – Al maestro Roshi comenzaba a sangrarle la nariz - ¿Puedo ir, Goku?

_ Por supuesto maestro. ¡Todos están invitados!

**( (…..) )**

**Las horas pasaban y el reloj señalaba las siete y treinta de la tarde. El grupo de divorciadas llevaba un buen rato en el bar donde numero dieciocho había comenzado su primer día de trabajo. La rubia estaba encargada de atender los pedidos de las mesas, por lo tanto, no pudo continuar bebiendo. En cuanto a las susodichas, ya estaban algo pasadas con el alcohol, ya que habían comenzado a beber a primeras horas de la mañana, pero no les importaba en lo absoluto; El hecho de haber perdido a sus esposos les animaba a beber sin parar.**

_ ¡Camarera! – Dio un grito Bulma, provocando que los clientes giraran sus cabezas hacia ella - ¡Se nos acabó el whisky!

_ Uf – Milk suspiró entristecida - ¿Qué estará haciendo mi Goku?

_ Acostándose con otra – Respondió la peli-azul

_ ¡No debí pedirle que se fuera de casa! – La pelinegra comenzó a llorar escandalosamente, por lo que los clientes nuevamente giraron a observarlas con el ceño fruncido - ¿¡Por qué demonios tuve que echarlo?!

_ ¡A quién tenemos que matar para que nos traigan un poco de alcohol! – Dio un grito Videl - ¡Queremos whisky! ¡Queremos tequila! ¡Queremos vino! – Por enésima vez, las personas giraron a observarlas

_ Todo está bajo control, no se preocupen – Improvisó numero dieciocho al notar que los clientes comenzaban a inquietarse con el trío de borrachas. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberlas llevado consigo a su lugar de trabajo, si su jefe se enteraba de ello perdería su empleo - ¿¡Quieren calmarse?! – Habló molesta - ¡Las personas las están observando! Aquí tienen sus bebidas alcohólicas, y por favor compórtense. Están en público

_ ¡Hey, camarera!

_ ¿Puedo tomar su pedido? – Preguntó haciendo un sobresfuerzo por ser amable; Era su primer día y ya quería asesinar a todos los clientes

_ Una cerveza, por favor

_ Enseguida

_ Espera, preciosa – La detuvo aquél extraño sujeto - ¿Te gustaría hacer algo más tarde?

La rubia sonrió sonrojada ante aquella petición. No sabía si culpar al alcohol que había ingerido a primeras horas de la mañana, pero aquel tipo le parecía guapo y encantador

_ Claro, me encantaría

_ Pues entonces te espero

_ Bueno, enseguida traigo tu pedido – Su sonrisa se desfiguró al avistar a cinco hombres ingresar al bar; La rubia dejo caer la charola que tenía en sus manos y corrió en dirección a ellos

**Los guerreros y el maestro Roshi ingresaron libremente al lugar con la finalidad de celebrar el comienzo de sus nuevas vidas como "solteros divorciados" Aunque Goku planeaba conocer a un par de chicas para luego acostarse con ellas. Las mujeres de aquel bar no les quitaban la mirada de encima, mientras que Vegeta gruñía entre dientes preguntándose cómo demonios pudo dejarse convencer en asistir a tal sitio tan vulgar. **

_ ¿¡Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?!

_ ¡¿Dieciocho?! – Cantaron a coro

_ ¡Lárguense, no los quiero aquí!

_ Escucha, camarera – Comenzó a decir el príncipe – Qué más quisiera que largarme de aquí, pero no permitiré que una mujer me expulse

_ ¡No nos puedes correr de aquí! – Exclamó el Maestro Roshi - ¡Goku, díselo!

_ Bien, bien, bien – Habló la rubia con el fin de terminar la discusión – Quédense, pero les advierto que sus ex – esposas están aquí

Lo que oyeron desfiguró por completo los rostros de los mencionados

_ Este-Eh… ¿Podemos irnos? – Preguntó un impaciente Gohan

_ Sí, hijo – Respondió Goku, claramente asustado - ¡Nos largamos enseguida!

_ Hola guapos – Un grupo de mujeres se acercó a ellos con la finalidad de ligar. Eran altas, esbeltas y muy guapas. De esa clase de chicas que con una simple mirada puedes percatarte que sus medidas cumplían a la perfección el prototipo de chica perfecta. Físicamente eran muy similares a aquellas mujerzuelas de las revistas del Maestro Roshi, que, por cierto, a este se le caía la baba

_ Plan b, plan b – Improvisó Goku – Nos quedaremos

_ Por favor, traten de ser precavidos – Advirtió numero dieciocho - ¿Les traigo algo?

_ Diez wiskis, por favor – Respondió Goku - Para nosotros y nuestras señoritas

Cada mujer escogió su propio guerrero para derrochar sensualidad. El gran Goku estaba abrazado con dos de ellas, Gohan parecía estar incomodo ante el acercamiento de la chica, Krilin fingía indiferencia al tener a su esposa bajo el mismo techo y Vegeta por más que intentaba hacerse a un lado, la mujer continuaba acorralándolo

_ ¡Kakaroto, sácame a esta terrícola de encima!

_ No te hagas el difícil, eso me hace desearte más – Decía la mujer

_ Y dime – Hablaba Gohan algo intimidado ante las caricias de esa desconocida - ¿Estudias?

_ No, ¿y tú? – Muy mala idea haber preguntado

_ Si, veras – Comenzó a decir – El sueño de mi madre siempre fue que me convirtiera en un detective. Asisto a diario a la universidad y después de clases repaso todos los contenidos. Después voy a visitar a mi madre, luego continuó con mis estudios y…– Gohan comenzó a charlar acerca de sus estudios, dejando a su acompañante con una mirada de pocos amigos

**Mientras tanto…**

_ Ellos no pueden vivir sin nosotras, ¿verdad? – Decía Bulma - ¡No pueden vivir sin nosotras!

_ ¡Sí! – Asintió Milk – ¡Mi Goku no puede vivir sin mí!

_ Ya quisieras, suegra

_ ¡Tú cállate, Videl! Estás celosa porque mi Gohan te dejó por mí. Él prefirió a su madre

_ ¡Cállese, no es así!

_ ¡Sí lo es!

_ ¡Qué no!

_ Ay, qué vergüenza– Comenzó a decir la peli-azul; Al parecer las copas le habían pasado la cuenta - ¡Voy a vomitar!

_ Oh, cielos – Las pelinegras comenzaron a inquietarse - ¿¡Necesitas ayuda?!

_ Sí, acompáñenme al baño, deben sujetar mi cabello

El trío de borrachas con dificultad se colocó en pie, ya que todo les daba vueltas. Con sus miradas comenzaron a buscar la dirección del sanitario, y en su búsqueda pudieron divisar a sus esposos acompañados de otras mujeres.

_ ¡Goku!

_ ¡Vegeta!

_ ¡Gohan!

Los mencionados giraron sus cabezas en dirección a los gritos, los latidos del corazón se aceleraron de tal manera que podrían jurar que estaban a punto de sufrir un infarto

_ ¡Aléjate de mí hombre! – La peli-azul gruño entre dientes y se lanzó sobre la chica que acompañaba al príncipe - ¡Es mío!

_ ¡Detente Bulma, detente!

_ ¡Y yo que me sentía culpable por haberte corrido de la casa! – Exclamó la pelinegra, lanzándose sobre Goku con la intención de estrangularlo

_ ¡Milk, me estás…!

_ ¡Mi padre tenía razón, no eres un buen hombre para mí! – Videl dejó a Gohan con el rostro volteado de una bofetada

_ ¡Saquen a estas mujeres de aquí, están locas! – Exclamó el maestro Roshi

El caos no tardó en armarse, los clientes observaban boquiabiertos aquella dramática escena protagonizada por el trío de borrachas. Bulma le arrancaba la cabellera a aquella chica, mientras que Milk junto con Videl continuaban agrediendo físicamente a sus esposos y en cuanto a Krilin, no hacía más que tomar fotografías con su teléfono celular.

_ ¡Basta, basta! – Número dieciocho intentaba calmar el alboroto - ¡Krilin, deja de tomar fotografías y ayúdame!

_ ¿Estás en aprietos, preciosa? – Preguntó aquel sujeto que había invitado a la rubia a salir hace un rato atrás

_ ¡¿Y esté quién es?! – Exclamó un indignado krilin

_ ¡Hey, hey, hey! – Dio un grito el gerente del bar, por lo que todos guardaron silencio - ¡Ustedes! – Señaló a las divorciadas - ¡Fuera de aquí!

_ Sí señor, enseguida – Asintió número dieciocho

La susodicha con ayuda de su jefe, echaba fuera a las culpables de aquel escándalo

_ ¡Escúchenme bien, idiotas! – La peli-azul señaló a los guerreros - ¡No nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados, planearemos algo! – Amenazó, antes de salir forzosamente por la puerta de salida

_ Guau, que bueno que se fueron – Comentó Krilin

Los guerreros giraron sus cabezas hacia él con una mirada asesina; El calvillo se las pagaría en grande por haber tomado fotografías en vez de ayudarles.

**Mientras tanto….**

_ ¿¡Cómo pudieron corrernos de allí?! – Decía la científica - ¡Yo soy Bulma Briefs!

_ ¿Quién conducirá? – Pregunto Videl

_ Bah, pediremos un taxi

_ Adelántense – Mencionó Milk – Tengo asuntos que atender

_ ¿A dónde piensas ir?

_ A kame-House – Dijo sin más- Goten me dijo hoy en la mañana que ellos se hospedan allí

_ ¿¡Y ahora nos lo dices!?

**( (….) )**

Dejando a un lado el mal rato, los guerreros continuaron con su celebración. Goku se besaba con las mujerzuelas de una forma descontrolada, Vegeta observaba con muecas de asco; Aquella escena era digna de ello. Gohan observaba a su padre con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y en cuanto a Krilin, se aseguraba de que número dieciocho no estuviese cerca para poder ligar libremente con una de ellas

_ ¡Hazte a un lado, terrícola! – El príncipe se zafó de los agarres de la desconocida dispuesto a marcharse. No se sentía a gusto en ese lugar, mucho menos después de lo ocurrido

_ ¿A dónde vas?

_ ¿Qué te parece que hago, humana? ¡Me largo de aquí!

_ Hey ¿Acaso no piensas acostarte conmigo?

_ No

_ ¡Homosexual!

_ No te preocupes, hermosa – Mencionó Goku – Puedes dormir conmigo, ven acá

_ Pero Goku, tú ya estas con dos chicas – Le recordó Krilin

_ ¿Y eso qué? ¿Nunca has oído hablar de la fantasía del trío?

**( (…..) ) **

El príncipe de los saiyajins se marchó del lugar y se deslizó por los cielos. Planeaba llegar a Kame-House y entrenar un poco antes de dormir, ya que finalmente podría entrenar a gusto sin tener a su fastidiosa esposa bajo el mismo techo. Sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al llegar

_ ¡Goku! ¡Goku! – Gritaba Milk, sus gritos hacían eco en la isla - ¡Vuelve a casa!

_ ¡No puede ser verdad! – Vegeta palmeó su rostro – Primero el desastre en el bar y ahora la lunática esposa de Kakaroto

_ ¡He venido por ti, Goku! ¡Asómate! – Gritaba - ¡Goku! ¡Goku!

_ Hey – Habló el príncipe una vez aterrizando – El inútil de Kakaroto no está aquí

_ ¿¡Tú sabes donde está mi Goku?! – Preguntó entre sollozos

_ Si, en el bar donde te expulsaron hace una hora atrás. ¡Ve a hacer escándalo allá!

_ ¡Extraño a mi Goku! – La pelinegra se acercó al príncipe y jalo de sus prendas - ¡Tráemelo de vuelta! – Exclamó, zarandeando de él

_ ¡No te me acerques, hueles a alcohol! – Exclamó, retrocediendo unos pasos

_ ¿¡En qué me equivoque!? – Milk nuevamente se le acercó y jaló de sus prendas – Le cocinaba, lavaba su ropa, toleraba sus olores después de los entrenamientos. ¡Dime, en qué me equivoque! – Exclamó, mientras lloraba escandalosamente

Vegeta solo rodó los ojos y resopló de forma irritada mientras que esta continuaba llorando a gritos y recargaba la cabeza en su pecho. Estaba ebria, no podía regresar sola a casa en ese estado, y en ese instante el príncipe se preguntó cómo demonios pudo ella llegar allí, pues no veía ninguna nave a la vista.

_ Escucha, humanoide. Te llevaré a casa, prepárate para volar

_ Toda mi vida le fui fiel, ¿pero, sabes? ¡Me harte! – Milk jaló una vez más las prendas del príncipe y juntó sus labios contra los de él

_.

_.

_.

_.

**¡Hola gente bonita! He aquí el tercer capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. Yo me reí demasiado mientras lo escribía. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, sus visitas y sus favs! ¡De todo corazón les agradezco! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ¡Hasta pronto**!


	4. El plan comienza

**La pelinegra besaba al príncipe como si esta noche fuese la última de su vida. Devoraba sus labios bruscamente, hasta tal punto de ocasionarle dolor. Al diablo la fidelidad, al diablo el amor, al diablo todo. **

Vegeta desistió rápidamente, dándole un pequeño empujón

_ ¡Hazte a un lado!

_ ¡Dios mío! – Milk se llevó ambas manos al rostro - Me besé con el esposo de mi mejor amiga ¡Qué adrenalina! – Sonrió; Estaba tan ebria que era incapaz de asimilar la gravedad del asunto, pero cómo lo lamentaría el día de mañana

Vegeta gruñó entre dientes y rozó su mano enguantada por sus labios. ¿Eso era sangre? ¡Su sangre guerrera! - ¡Cómo te atreves a besarme con esa misma boca que besas a Kakaroto! – Exclamó

_ Un dato curioso, él besa mejor que tú. En fin ¿bailamos?

_ ¡Ya cállate! ¡Te llevare a tú casa de una maldita vez!

**( (…..) ) **

**Ya era otro día, la resaca estaba acabando con todos, especialmente con las divorciadas. Afortunadamente hoy era sábado y podrían mandar a volar las obligaciones y los quehaceres de la semana, y descansar a gusto de los terribles dolores de cabeza causados por el abuso de alcohol; Exceptuando a Goku, su diploma le exigía trabajar los fines de semana.**

_ Hola Goku – La peli-azul ingresó a la oficina personal del guerrero y tomó asiento

_ Bulma, pero que sorpresa – Goku le dedicó una sonrisa - ¿Qué haces aquí en mi oficina?

_ ¿Debo especificártelo? – Enarcó una ceja - Quiero que me hagas cirugía

_ ¿Estás bromeando?

_ Pues no, quiero que me aumentes el busto. Estoy segura que Vegeta me dejó por esa razón – La peli-azul comenzó a desabotonar su blusa para que este procediera a examinarla

_ Espera, espera – El de cabellos alborotados la detuvo – Por favor, no cometas una locura, Vegeta no te abandonó por tu cuerpo

_ ¿Y tú qué sabes? ¡Examíname, ya!

_ Detente, detente. Por favor, no vayas a desvestirte…

La susodicha no prestó atención a las advertencias, se deshizo de su blusa quedando completamente descubierta frente a él; Por otro lado, Goku cerró fuertemente sus ojos para evitar tentaciones, pero los abrió segundos después. Observó detalladamente a la peli-azul ¡Estaba buenísima! Luego sacudió la cabeza, intentando olvidar todo tipo de pensamientos pervertidos

_ Bulma, no te haré cirugía. Por favor, ponte tu ropa

_ ¿Por qué no?

_ ¿Olvidas el hecho de que nos conocemos desde niños? ¿O qué eres amiga de Milk? O peor aún, ¿que eres la esposa de vegeta? Si se entera que te he visto desnuda, es capaz de matarme

_ Que mal profesional eres

Inesperadamente la puerta se abrió – Kakaroto, venía a decirte que… - Vegeta fue interrumpido por aquella escena; Su mujer estaba desnuda frente al mujeriego de Kakaroto. Su rostro instantáneamente pasó de su color natural a rojo furioso - ¡Qué demonios estás haciendo con mi mujer! – Exclamó

_ Ve-Vegeta, n-no, no es lo que crees, te-te lo puedo explicar…

_ ¡Te voy a matar, Kakaroto!

Ambos comenzaron a correr en círculos por toda la oficina, el pobre Goku esquivaba los ataques del príncipe mientras que Bulma rápidamente cubría su cuerpo con sus prendas

_ ¡No puedo creer que quisieras vengarte por lo de anoche! ¡Tú mujer me besó a mí!

_ ¡¿QUE?!

_ ¿¡Te besaste con Milk!? – Preguntó un atónito Goku

_ ¡No cambies la conversación! ¡Qué demonios hacías con bulma! ¿¡Querías acostarte con ella!?

La peli-azul quedó estupefacta, por lo que rápidamente abandonó el lugar. ¿Cómo rayos su mejor amiga pudo haberla traicionado de esa manera? Sentía lastima por ella, pues se las pagaría en grande.

_ Vegeta, ¡escúchame! – Goku continuaba esquivando los golpes - Acostarme con Bulma sería como dormir con mi hermana, ella solo quería un aumento de busto. ¿Olvidas que soy médico cirujano?

Aquella explicación lo dejó con una ceja enarcada. Ese tipo de cosas superficiales eran de esperarse de su esposa, la conocía como la palma de su mano.

_ Escucha, Kakaroto ¡si te atreves siquiera a tocar una mínima parte de su cuerpo, yo…!

_ Tranquilo, no lo hare

El príncipe asintió y bajó la guardia – Bien, lo que quería decirte era que…

_ Espera – Interrumpió - ¿Te besaste con Milk? ¿Con mi mujer?

_ Ka-Kakaroto, e-ella fue quién me besó a mí anoche en Kame-House, además, ella estaba ebria y…

_ ¡Ahora seré yo quien acabe contigo!

**( (…..) )**

**En corporación capsula los adolescentes se reunieron como acostumbraban a hacerlo cada fin de semana. Se encontraban en el jardín trasero disfrutando del aire libre, e inesperadamente, Bulma aterrizó su nave de forma brusca. Estos desviaron sus miradas algo dudosos, ya que la científica siempre solía ser muy cuidadosa cuando estaba al volante **

_ Esa mujer… ¡Voy a ahorcarla! – Exclamó una vez bajando del vehículo

_ ¿A quién? – Pregunto Milk, unos metros más alejada

_ ¿¡Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa después de lo que hiciste?! – La peli-azul lentamente se acercaba a ella - ¡Creí que éramos amigas!

_ Bu-Bulma, tranquila, pue-puedo explicarlo

_ Mamá, ¿qué sucede contigo? – Preguntó un incomprendido Trunks

La mencionada se lanzó sobre la pelinegra en un intento de ataque; Ambas cayeron sobre el césped - ¡¿Nadie te enseñó que los esposos de las amigas están prohibidos?! – Decía

_ ¡Por favor bulma, me lastimas! ¡Ni siquiera me parece guapo!

Los chicos más confundidos que nunca corrieron rápidamente al rescate. ¿Qué demonios sucedía? Sabían que sus madres se habían vuelto algo "locas" después de las repentinas separaciones, pero no a tal punto de atacarse las unas a las otras.

_ ¿¡Pero qué ocurre con ustedes dos?!

_ ¿Quieren saber lo que ocurre? – Comenzó a decir la peli-azul - ¡Esta mujer besó a mi esposo! Señaló a la culpable, dejando a todos boquiabiertos

_ ¿¡QUE?!

_ Mamá, ¿eso es cierto? – Preguntó Goten

_ ¡Fue un accidente, había bebido demasiado! – La pelinegra comenzó a llorar escandalosamente - ¡Soy la peor amiga del mundo!

_ Qué asco abuelita, cómo pudiste besarte con ese señor tan feo – Comentó Pan

_ ¿Disculpa? – Rezongaron Bulma y Bra al unísono

_ Oigan, oigan – Comenzó a decir Trunks – Por favor, tranquilicémonos todos, ¿sí?... La señora Milk cometió un error, pero estoy seguro que se arrepiente de aquello

_ ¡Sí, sí! – Milk asintió continuamente mientras sacudía la cabeza – Perdóname Bulma, jamás haría algo así, tú me conoces – Mencionó con tristeza. Le pesaba la conciencia, definitivamente el alcohol la convertía en otra persona; Pues si bien era cierto, ella jamás haría algo así

_ ¡Eres igual de pervertida que Goku!

_ ¡Hey, señora Bulma! – Exclamó Pan - ¡No diga esas barbaridades de mi abuelito!

_ ¿Decir la verdad es malo? – Habló Bra – Tu abuelito se ha acostado con todas las mujeres de la ciudad

_ ¡No es cierto!

_ ¡Si lo es!

_ Bulma, me- ¿me perdonas?

La científica le miró con furia durante algunos segundos para luego suspirar con resignación. No tenía sentido continuar enfadada, después de todo, sabía perfectamente que el alcohol suele jugar malas pasadas.

_ Sí, te perdono

_ ¿De veras?

_ Sí, de todos modos, estamos a mano

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_ Hoy fui a la oficina de Goku y… - Bulma recordó que sus hijos estaban presentes y disminuyó el tono de su voz – Y le enseñé mis senos

_ ¿¡Que hiciste qué?!

_ Calma, Milk, no es lo que crees. Solo quería que me hiciera cirugía – Esta se encogió de hombros – Ya sabes, un aumento de busto para recuperar a Vegeta

_Uhm – La pelinegra no parecía estar del todo convencida

_ Ay… ¡Por un demonio! – Exclamó la peli-azul - ¡Necesito un trago!

_ Maldita sea… ¡Yo también!

Dicho y hecho, ambas ingresaron a la casa para comenzar a beber y ahogar sus tristezas en el alcohol. Mientras tanto, los adolescentes pestañearon continuamente antes de caer, pues de nada le sirvió a Bulma haber disminuido el tono de su voz; Lo habían oído todo

_ Se percatan que las hemos perdido a ambas ¿verdad? – Bra rompió el silencio – Están totalmente chifladas

_ Pues sí – Resopló el resto

**( (…..) ) **

**Los saiyajins se dirigieron a un sitio alejado de la ciudad para poder arreglar sus asuntos a solas y así evitar que alguien saliera lastimado**

_ Bien, terminemos con esto de una vez – Comenzó a decir Goku – Debo volver a la oficina

_ ¿Debes volver a tu oficina a trabajar? – Cuestionó el príncipe cruzándose de brazos - O más bien, a revolcarte con una terrícola

_ ¡Eres un miserable, Vegeta! – Exclamó el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados - No puedo creer que hayas besado a Milk; A la única mujer que he amado

_ ¿Quieres dejar de decir eso? ¡La loca de tu esposa se lanzó sobre mí como un animal!

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Goku diera el primer ataque, ambos comenzaron a golpearse brutalmente el uno al otro, como si se tratase de un combate y la tierra una vez más estuviese en peligro. Esta vez no tendrían la discreción que solían tener cuando entrenaban, atacarían con fuerza bruta y sin piedad. A medida que avanzaban las heridas, sintieron aquella adrenalina recorrer por sus venas; En ese entonces una sonrisa iluminó sus rostros, ya que hace tanto que no saboreaban ese dulce dolor que indicaba que comenzabas a volverte más fuerte.

El príncipe escupió sangre luego de recibir un golpe en la mandíbula - ¿Es todo lo que tienes, Kakaroto?

_ No, podría matarte ahora mismo

_ ¿¡Tú a mí!? ¡Seré yo quien acabe contigo, insecto!

Vegeta lanzó su famoso big-bang attack, pero Goku ágilmente lo desvió

_ Ya basta, nuestros cuerpos están muy lastimados – Dijo sin más el de cabellos alborotados – Ahora que te di una paliza, puedo perdonarte

_ ¿¡Qué tú me perdonas?! ¡Fuiste tú quién vio a mi mujer desnuda!

_ Si, y está buenísima

Esta vez el que atacó con un golpe en la mandíbula fue el príncipe

_ Ya basta, vegeta. Ya fue suficiente, estamos iguales

**( (…..) ) **

**Horas más tarde…**

**Ya comenzaba a anochecer y la operación "rescatando a nuestros esposos" comenzaba a dar su inicio. Las divorciadas no se quedarían de brazos cruzados, estaban dispuestas a todo; Absolutamente todo, sin importarles las consecuencias. Recuperarían a los guerreros a como dé lugar.**

_**Plan 1: "Seducción" **_

_ Escuchen, Videl, Milk y dieciocho – Comenzó a decir Bulma – Ahora seremos sinceras y daremos a conocer nuestra opinión del "por qué" nuestros esposos nos abandonaron

_ ¿Nos? – Numero dieciocho enarcó una ceja – Las únicas abandonadas aquí son ustedes

_ Te recuerdo que tu esposo también se fue de casa

_ Porque yo se lo pedí

_ Dieciocho… ¿vas a cooperar o no?

_ No, debo irme a trabajar – La rubia se colocó de pie y caminó hacia la puerta – Pero si quieren mi opinión, déjenme decirles que las tres me parecen patéticas. Hasta pronto – Dicho esto, se marchó

_ No importa, prosigamos – Mencionó una impaciente Videl

_ Bien, comenzaremos contigo Milk

_ ¿Conmigo? Pero fui yo quién echó a Goku de casa

_ ¿Y nunca te has preguntado por qué te engaña? Porque lleva años haciéndolo

La pelinegra ahogó sus lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza – Esta bien, díganme ¿Por qué creen que mi Goku me fue infiel?

_ Comenzaré con tu ropa – Respondió Bulma – Por dios Milk, mírate… ¿Estamos en los 60 o qué? Mira ese horrible atuendo que llevas puesto

_ Y también debería considerar usar una loción humectante para su rostro, suegra – Comentó Videl – Desde aquí puedo ver las huellas de la edad

_ Y no olvidemos mencionar el sexo – Agregó la científica - Goku es adicto al sexo… ¿Hace cuánto que no le dabas una sacudida de las buenas?

_ ¡Soy tan poco atractiva! – Milk se echó a llorar escandalosamente

_ De acuerdo, sigues tú Videl

_ ¿Yo? B-Bueno…

_ Yo creo que Gohan te dejó por tu corte de cabello – Comentó la científica

_ ¿Mi cabello?... Pero cómo es posible, si desde antes que nos casáramos que luzco de esta manera

_ Pues con mayor razón – Bulma ladeó con la cabeza aparentando desilusión – Por favor Videl, mira ese horrible corte de cabello que tienes. Si no te conociera, pensaría que eres lesbiana. ¿No has pensado en dejarlo crecer?

Videl tocó su cabeza con ambas manos y huyó en dirección al espejo más cercano - ¡Oh por dios, parezco un hombre! – Exclamó

_ Si, y tú hija pan va por el mismo camino que tú

_ ¡Hey, con mi hija no!

_ Bulma tiene razón – Milk jugó a favor – Cuando mi Gohan te llevó a casa para que te conociéramos, creí que eras una lesbiana encubierta

_ Ay, qué horror – Videl tragó saliva

_ Bien, bien, ahora sigo yo – Bulma se señaló a sí misma - ¿Por qué vegeta me abandonó? Soy tan hermosa e inteligente

_ Bueno, pues… - Comenzó a decir Milk, algo intimidada – Porque eres controladora, manipuladora, chillona, insoportable, irritante, desesperante, sofocante y mejor no sigo, porque no quiero ser cruel

_ Totalmente de acuerdo – Asintió Videl – Además, te vistes como una zorra; Y no diré nada más, porque te quiero

_ E-Es- ¿Eso es verdad? – Titubeó la peli-azul al borde de las lágrimas

_ Y ahora que nos hemos sincerado, ¿qué haremos?

_ Les diré lo que haremos – Comenzó a decir Bulma – Hoy atacaremos, no permitiremos que ellos nos abandonen. ¿¡Están conmigo?!

_ ¡Sí!

**( (…..) ) **

**La manilla del reloj señalaba las ocho y treinta de la noche, el sol ya se había ocultado, esta noche había luna llena. En las afueras de Kame-House, Vegeta entrenaba junto a Goku, Gohan estudiaba y Krilin se encontraba recostado en el sofá al igual que el maestro Roshi. A ambos se les caía la baba con cada página que hojeaban de la infalible revista de mujerzuelas**

**Los teléfonos celulares de los guerreros vibraban sin parar, omitieron las primeras llamadas, pero la insistencia era tan extrema, que finalmente decidieron atender al llamado; Sus rostros se arrugaron por completo al descubrir quiénes eran las causantes de ello. **

**Resignados, atendieron al llamado mientras se paseaban por la isla…**

_ ¡Está bien, voy para allá!

**( (…..) ) **

**Una hora más tarde…**

_ ¿Todas recuerdan el plan de seducción? – Hablaba Bulma al teléfono – Bien, ¡buena suerte! – Fin de llamada

_ ¿Con quién hablabas?

_ ¡Vegeta! –Exclamó la peli-azul lanzándose a sus brazos – ¡Te he extrañado tanto!

El mencionado gruñó entre dientes y se apartó levemente – Bien, aquí me tienes ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?

_ Oh, ya verás – La peli-azul comenzó a desvestirse, dejando a este con una ceja erguida

_ Sea lo que sea que tengas que decirme… ¿Es necesario que me lo digas estando en ropa interior?

_ Ay, vamos Vegeta – La peli-azul le dio un empujón, lo que provocó que este cayera sobre la cama matrimonial – Ya me cansé de toda esta locura, tu y yo no podemos estar separados – Esta se sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a besarle el cuello

_ Bulma, quítate de encima

_ ¡No te resistas! – Tomó sus manos y las colocó sobre su espalda – Anda, tócame, sé que no puedes resistirte

El príncipe de los saiyajins tragó en seco ante esto – Eh- ¿Estás usando las bragas que me gustan?

_ Por supuesto, mi príncipe

Ya era oficial, Vegeta se estaba dejando llevar por las tentaciones. Sus besos, sus caricias, simplemente eran irresistibles para él; Ella sabía perfectamente como complacerlo y hacerlo caer con sus encantos. Este cerró fuertemente sus ojos mientras ella continuaba provocándole placer.

_ Sé fuerte, Vegeta – Decía él dentro de su mente – Sé fuerte, sé fuerte, sé fuerte; Mantente fuerte – Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la realidad – Ya déjame en paz, mujer ¿Para esto me llamaste?

_ Pero, es que, no entiendo, ¿acaso no te gusta mi cuerpo?

_ Tu cuerpo me encanta – Confesó. Aquella respuesta provocó un enrojecimiento en ella – El problema es tu personalidad y tus chillidos, ya que cuando hablas, escupes más saliva de lo habitual

Lo siguiente que pudo sentir el príncipe fue el ardor fluir de sus mejillas por la bofetada que se llevó - ¡Me largo de aquí! – Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ir hacia la puerta; Aquella bofetada golpeó directamente su orgullo

_ Bien, márchate. Le enseñare las bragas a mi vecino

_ Si haces eso te aniquilo

_ Disculpa, ¿estás celoso?

_ ¡Vete al infierno, Bulma!

**Mientras tanto…**

_ ¿¡Milk!? ¡Qué demoni… ¡¿Por qué estás vestida así?! – Goku abrió sus ojos como platos examinando a su esposa de pies a cabeza. La pelinegra llevaba puesto un disfraz que le hacía ver candente, jugaba a su favor enseñando las cualidades de su cuerpo que sus atuendos usuales solían ocultar

_ Oye Goku – Milk mordió sensualmente sus labios y de forma muy coqueta, se le acercó- ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a que tú eras un sujeto que se acostaba con colegialas? - Así es, su disfraz era un uniforme escolar

_ Milk, no me provoques – El saiyajin tragó en seco - Sabes que soy débil

_ Goku… ¡Házmelo duro!

El mencionado mandó a volar su atuendo de entrenamiento y se lanzó sobre ella. Comenzó a besarla de forma intensa, extrañaba el sabor de sus labios, extrañaba tocar su cuerpo. Finalmente podría hacer el amor, ya que, con las otras mujeres, simplemente era sexo. Sin amor, ni sentimientos de por medio

_ ¡Goku, qué es eso que tienes en el cuello!

_ ¿Eh?

_ ¿Acaso son huellas de besos?

_ Este-Eh-Milk….

_ ¡Eres un hijo de…!

_ E-Estoy enfermo – Improvisó – Me atacó un salpullido

_ Sí, claro – Asintió sarcástica – Estás enfermo… ¡Enfermo de pervertido! – Exclamó - ¡Animal! ¡Bestia! ¡Degenerado! – La pelinegra comenzó a golpearlo con un almohadón

_ Milk, milk, milk – El saiyajin la detuvo y sujetó de sus hombros – Por favor, no arruines este momento. Vamos a hacerlo, tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo

_ Pues yo ya no quiero – La pelinegra se cruzó de brazos - ¡Fuera de aquí!

_ ¿¡Eh!? No pensaras dejarme así

_ Pues sí… ¡Te lo perdiste!

_ ¡No, por favor! – De forma dramática, Goku cayó de rodillas - ¡Por favor, no me hagas esto! – Suplicaba

**Mientras tanto…**

_ ¡Donde está pan! – Exclamó un alterado Gohan

_ Eh… ¿Aquí estoy?

_ ¡Mi ángel! – Este fue directamente hacia ella y se agachó para estar a su altura - ¿¡Te sientes bien!? ¿¡Fueron muy severos los golpes!? ¡¿Quieres que llame a una ambulancia?!

_ Papá, ¿estuviste comiendo hongos otra vez?

_ Tu madre me llamó y me dijo que te habías lastimado mientras entrenabas

_ ¿Eso te dijo? – La chica frunció el ceño – Pero hoy ni siquiera entrené

_ ¡Pan! – Videl apareció repentinamente – ¡Te mandé dormir hace una hora!

_ Con que se había lastimado, ¿eh? – Comenzó a decir Gohan algo molesto – No puedo creer que uses a nuestra hija

Videl se llevó ambas manos a las caderas y se acercó a él – Si no habría usado esa excusa, ni siquiera habrías venido ¡Siempre tus estudios y tu madre son más importantes!

_ Pero qué manera la tuya de hacerme perder el tiempo – Gohan ladeó con la cabeza - Me encontraba estudiando para un examen

_ No me digas ¿estabas estudiando? ¡qué sorpresa!

_ Ya Videl, no empieces

_ ¿Quieren explicarme los dos que pasa aquí? – Preguntó Pan

_ ¡No! ¡Vete a tu cuarto! – Exclamaron a coro

_ Cielos, que delicaditos – Comentó la chica antes de marcharse

_ Gohan, ya sé toda la verdad – Videl cogió aire – Sé que me has abandonado porque parezco un hombre. ¡Oh por dios, parezco un hombre! – Exclamó cubriendo su rostro – Hasta tengo bigote. ¡Míralo! ¿¡Puedes verlo!?

_ ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

_ Gohan por favor, vuelve a vivir aquí conmigo – Videl zarandeó de él – Te prometo que seré femenina y dejaré crecer mi cabello, afeitaré mi bigote, mis piernas, mis brazos. ¡No tengo la culpa de ser velluda, tengo desordenes hormonales! – Zarandeó de él con más fuerza

El susodicho frunció levemente el ceño y rascó su nuca mostrándose confuso – Videl, no entiendo nada, y si te soy honesto, no tengo tiempo para esto. Hablaremos después, ¿sí?

_ ¡Gohan, espera! - Este se marchó rápidamente por la ventana más cercana y prendió vuelo por los cielos - ¡Me lleva la….! – Maldijo - ¡Olvidé por completo el plan! ¡Se suponía que debía seducirlo!

_ Mamá, ¿tú también comiste hongos? – Preguntó pan, asomándose por la puerta

**( (…..) ) **

**Desgraciadamente, el primer intento en recuperar a los guerreros había fallado. Las divorciadas decidieron hacer una pijamada en corporación capsula con la finalidad de lamentarse y maldecir por la mala fortuna que las acechaba. La cama en la cual se encontraban recostadas estaba atestada de pañuelos usados y kilos de mantecado, entre otras golosinas. Se consolaban las unas a las otras y se brindaban apoyo; Ya podrían atacar nuevamente, el plan apenas comenzaba. **

**_.**

**_.**

**_.**

**_.**

**Nota: Por si no lo saben, los "hongos" que menciona Pan, son un tipo de droga**

**¡Hello people! ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Sinceramente, a mí no me convence del todo. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, en verdad son muy lindos! Aprecio de todo corazón que le hayan dado una oportunidad a un fic tan alocado como este. **

**Nos leemos en el próximo. ¡Hasta pronto! **


	5. Un domingo de locos

**En kame-house se reunieron los guerreros junto a sus hijos con la finalidad de pasar tiempo en familia, después de todo, no habían compartido tiempo juntos desde que abandonaron sus hogares. El maestro Roshi tuvo la gran idea de hacer una parrillada, los saiyajines babeaban con tan solo recordar ese sabroso y encantador aroma de un buen trozo de carne a la parrilla.**

_ Y díganme - Comenzó a decir Goten - ¿Cómo les ha ido en su nueva vida de solteros?

Los interrogados deslizaron sus miradas hacía el cielo recordando las festividades, celebraciones y aquella satisfactoria sensación llamada libertad… - Ha sido todo muy difícil – Mintieron a coro

_ Papá, ¿Aún continuarás trabajando en la empresa familiar? – Pregunto Trunks

_ No tengo otra opción, tu madre me obligo a firmar un contrato por veinte años – Respondió en pose de brazos cruzados– Estoy atado a la empresa de los Briefs

_ JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA – Se echaron a reír los presentes

_ Si valoran sus vidas ¡Les aconsejaría que cerraran sus malditas bocas! – Exclamó el príncipe

_ Pues a nosotros también se nos ha hecho muy difícil esta situación – Comenzó a decir Pan – Extrañamos mucho aquellas reuniones en corporación capsula, cuando estábamos todos juntos, como una familia

_ Oh vamos, anímense – Comenzó a decir Goku – Aún podemos pasar tiempo juntos, después de todo, sigo siendo tu abuelo. Y eso va para todos, ¿eh? – Señaló al resto - El hecho de que nos hayamos separado de sus madres, no quiere decir que dejen de ser nuestros hijos; Jamás los abandonaríamos.

_ Habló el sujeto que dejó a sus hijos a cargo de Picolo prácticamente toda su vida – Comento Krilin

_ Hey ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?

**( (…..) ) **

**En corporación capsula la pijamada aún no finalizaba, ya era más de medio día y las divorciadas aún continuaban con sus pijamas puestas mientras devoraban grandes cantidades de mantecado. La operación "rescatando a nuestros esposos" continuaba en pie, ya que el primer intento había fracasado.**

_ ¿Alguna de ustedes tiene algo en mente? – Pregunto Videl

_ Yo tengo una idea – Comenzó a decir la científica- ¿Qué les parece si salimos con unos jóvenes muy apuestos? He oído que a los jóvenes les encantan las mujeres mayores

_ Bulma, no podemos salir con jóvenes ¡Nuestros hijos están en secundaria! – Exclamó Milk – Y yo, hasta tengo uno en la universidad

_ Si suegra, tiene toda la razón – Asintió Videl – Bulma, por favor no seas pedófila

_ Bah, que exageradas

_ ¡Ya lo tengo! – Videl chasqueo los dedos - ¿Qué tal una terapia?

_ ¿Terapia?

_ Si, ya saben, de esas terapias cuando los matrimonios van cuestas a bajo

_ Me parece una buena idea – Respondió Milk

_ Pues a mí no – Bulma se opuso – Las terapias son absurdas

_ Yo tengo una idea – Interrumpió numero dieciocho - ¿Qué tal si dejan a un lado sus patéticas obsesiones por sus esposos? O ex – esposos, como quieran llamarles. ¿Por qué no comienzan una nueva vida y conocen a otras personas?

_ ¿Tú ya has tenido alguna cita?

La rubia se sonrojó, delatándose por completo. Las demás le observaron ansiosas, esperando una respuesta con lujos detalles

_ Pues sí. Un tipo que asiste a mi lugar de trabajo me invito a salir y acepte

_ ¿Lo besaste?

_ Si

_ ¿¡De veras?! – Comentaron emocionadas - ¡Queremos detalles!

_ ¡Fue fantástico! – Respondió la rubia - ¿Pueden creer que ni siquiera tuve que ponerme a gachas para besarlo?

_ ¿Y eso qué tiene de raro?

_ Pues que, cuando besaba a krilin, tenía que hacerlo sentada

_ JA, JA, JA, JA – Las mujeres reían a carcajadas - ¡Era de esperarse!

_ Pero, ¿saben? – Comenzó a decir – Aun amo a ese pequeño de cabeza calva. Jamás podría sacarlo de mi corazón

_ ¡No inventes! ¿Estás ciega o qué?

**( (…..) ) **

**A la comida le faltaba un buen rato. En la espera, los adolescentes se alejaron de sus padres para poder charlar más abiertamente y confesar sus secretos más íntimos como acostumbraban a hacerlo**

_ Juguemos "verdad o desafío" – Propuso Pan – Te escojo a ti, Trunks ¿verdad o desafío?

_ Verdad

Pan se llevó un dedo a los labios mostrándose pensativa, luego de unos segundos sonrió maliciosa, pues ya tenía una pregunta en mente.

_ ¿Eres virgen?

_ ¿¡Eh?! – Trunks se sobresaltó - ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

_ ¡Responde a mi pregunta!

_ Eh-pues…. Si, lo soy

_ ¡No inventes! ¿En serio? – Se burló su buen amigo Goten

_ Si, en serio – Respondió algo molesto – ¿Acaso tú ya dejaste de serlo?

_ Pff… Desde hace mucho

_ Pues te felicito – Comenzó a decir Trunks irónico– Tienes bien puestos los genes de tu padre

_ ¡Óyeme!

_ Ya basta chicos, no discutan – Interfirió Bra – No hay nada de malo en tener o no tener experiencia en cuanto a relaciones sexuales

Los mencionados compartieron miradas despreciables el uno al otro, pronto podrían arreglar cuentas cuando se encontrasen a solas

_ Bien, sigo yo – Comenzó a decir Bra – Pan, ¿verdad o desafío?

_ Soy muy valiente, así que escogeré desafío

_ Besa a mi hermano

_ ¿¡Que?!

_ Que se besen - Repitió Goten

_ ¡Tío Goten! – Exclamó Pan - ¿Cómo abalas que tu pequeña sobrina se bese con tu mejor amigo?

_ ¿Pequeña? Ya vas en primero de secundaria – Este le restó importancia con un encogimiento de hombros – Además solo es un tonto juego, no lo tomes tan personal

_ ¡Pues no lo haré!

_ Pan, escogiste desafío – Le recordó Bra - ¡Besa a mi hermano moradito de una vez!

_ No permitiré que pan me bese aquí – Recalcó Trunks - ¿¡Que no ves que están todos?! Además, Gohan me mataría

_ Bien, pues vayan a un lugar más privado

_ ¡NO! – Negaron a coro

_ Querido Trunks, nunca saldrás de la virginidad con esa actitud – Comentó su mejor amigo

_ ¡Cállate idiota!

_ ¿Qué hacen, chicos? – Gohan apareció repentinamente con una agradable sonrisa en el rostro. Los adolescentes solo se observaron los unos a los otros temiendo ser descubiertos.

_ Eh, nada, nada...

_ Bueno, solo vine a decirles que la comida estará en unos minutos

_ Qué bueno, estamos hambrientos

Finalmente esperaron a que este se alejara para continuar

_ En fin… Trunks y Pan – Comenzó a decir Bra - ¿Van a besarse o qué?

_ ¡No! – Exclamaron

_ Eres un marica, Trunks

_ ¡Tío Goten, ya basta!

_ Y tú, Pan – Bra la señalo – Eres una cobarde

_ ¿Eso crees? ¡Te desafío que beses a mi tío!

_ Sería un placer – Comentó Goten

_ Oye, oye – Comenzó a decir Trunks – Tu no vas a besarte con mi hermanita ¿te quedo claro?

_ ¿Por qué no? ¡Está que arde!

_ ¡Demonios, Pan! – Exclamo molesto - ¿Cómo les pides que hagan algo así? ¿Qué no ves que está mi padre unos metros más allá?

_ No seas exagerado, Trunks – Comenzó a decir Goten - Solo es un beso, ni que fuésemos a follar o algo así

_ ¡Ahora si voy a partirte la cara!

_ ¡Alto, hermanito! – Interfirió Bra– Tú no vas a romperle nada a nadie. A diferencia de ti y Pan, nosotros si cumpliremos con el desafío

_ ¡Bien, hagan lo que quieran! Pero yo me mantendré alejado de esto – Trunks se colocó de pie dispuesto a marcharse. No quería ser testigo de cómo su mejor amigo besaba a su hermanita pequeña; no estaba preparado para tolerarlo

_ ¡Trunks, espera! – Pan corrió tras él

_ Eh, bueno, yo – Titubeo Marron – Honestamente no quisiera ser testigo de su compartimiento de salivas, así que también me iré – Dicho esto, se marchó

_ Creo que... – Comenzó a decir Bra, de forma pausada – Creo que nos hemos quedado a solas

_ Si, en fin – Goten se encogió de hombros – Un desafío es un desafío - Brevemente se acercó hasta ella y tomó su rostro con ambas manos plantándole un suave y delicado beso en los labios

_ Eh, Goten ¿de casualidad comiste cebollas?

_ Je, je, je – Rió avergonzado

Ambos compartieron miradas, sonrieron mutuamente y sus labios volvieron a entrar en contacto

_ ¡BRA!

Los presentes giraron sus cabezas en dirección a aquel grito, el culpable era nada más que Vegeta, quien lo había visto todo. Un aura furiosa rodeaba al príncipe, todos podrían jurar que estaba a punto de convertirse en SSJ3; Su Ki aumentó de una manera impresionante. Sin embargo, los adolescentes continuaron besándose sin prestar atención a ello, mientras que los testigos estaban aterrados por la reacción que podía tomar; Vegeta no solía tener autocontrol, podría cometer una barbaridad

_ Eh, chicos – Gohan se colocó en medio de ambos - ¿Les importaría dejar de besuquearse, por favor?

_ ¿Por qué tendríamos que escucharte?

_ ¡Pues por eso! – Krilin señaló a Vegeta

**_ ¿¡Cómo te atreves a besar a un chico sin solicitar mi autorización!? ¡En especial al inútil hijo de Kakaroto! **

_ Tío Vegeta, solo fue un beso. Ni que me fuese a casar con su hija

_ Guarda silencio Goten, lo estás empeorando todo – Le aconsejó su hermano

El príncipe de los saiyajins lanzó un destello por toda la isla, por lo que todos tuvieron que esquivarlo y cubrirse

_ Vegeta, por favor, no es para tanto – Hablaba Goku en un intento de hacerle entrar en razón

_ Yo sabía que esto iba a terminar muy mal – Pensaba Trunks con culpabilidad, ya que pudo haber evitado que lo anterior no ocurriera

_ ¡Papa, ya basta! – Exclamo la chica avergonzada - ¡Me estás dejando en ridículo!

El príncipe aterrizó frente a ella, tomándola de los hombros - Bra, ¿Ves lo que sacas por pasar tanto tiempo con tu madre? ¡Te contagió de su locura! Tendrías que estar loca para querer besarte con este… con este…

_ ¡Oiga! Por si no lo sabe señor Vegeta, soy el chico más guapo de toda la escuela

_ ¿En serio? ¡Pues no vas a verte bonito cuando acabe contigo! – El príncipe comenzó a aumentar su Ki, provocando que la isla temblara, las piedras comenzaran a levitar y las olas del mar se inquietaran. Apretujó sus puños dispuesto a dar el primer ataque

_ ¡A comer! – Dio un llamado el maestro Roshi

**Los presentes ansiosamente atendieron al llamado e ingresaron a la casa, pasando por alto las amenazas de Vegeta, dejándole con una gran vena en su frente**

_ ¡Malditos insectos! – Maldijo desde el fondo de su alma

**( (…..) ) **

_ Que ya se los dije – Insistía Bulma - ¡Las terapias maritales son absurdas!

_ Funcionará, ya verás que si – Respondió Videl

_ Ya confirmé con el doctor – Comenzó a decir Milk – Tendremos terapia marital con nuestros esposos mañana a primera hora

_ Pues ya qué – La peli-azul bufó resignada – En fin, ¿les parece si nos vamos de parranda? Recuerden que hoy es domingo, último día de descanso

_ ¡Pues claro!

_ ¡Así se habla, amigas! – Exclamó - Hoy las llevare a un bar muy especial, repleto de jóvenes solteros

_ No empieces bulma, ya estamos viejas para eso

_ Pero… ¿No se percatan que nos hace falta sentirnos jóvenes otra vez? – Comenzó a decir - ¿Y qué mejor que asistir a un bar juvenil? Un lugar repleto de jóvenes solteros…

_ ¿Cómo pretendes que yo asista a un lugar como ese? – Se quejó Milk - ¡Tengo una nieta!

_ ¡Anímense! después de todo, no estamos tan viejas; Así que vayamos al cuarto de Bra y examinemos su armario

_ ¿¡Pretendes que nos pongamos la ropa de tu hija!? – Exclamó Videl

_ Es casi de nuestra misma talla

_ Bulma, obviamente la separación está afectando tu sentido común – Comenzó a decir Milk - ¡¿Escuchas lo que dices?!

_ Por favor, háganlo por mí ¿sí?

_ Está bien – Asintieron resignadas. Las pelinegras se observaron entre sí, aun no estando del todo convencidas. Todo esto les parecía una idea absurda; Y vaya que lo era

**( (…..) ) **

**Horas más tarde…**

**La noche cayó rápidamente y el trio de divorciadas había degastado toda la tarde de domingo en maquillaje y prendas; Todo sea por lucir lo más juvenilmente posible y pasar desapercibidas entre aquellos jóvenes del lugar al cual asistirían. Tanto Bulma, como Milk y Videl, traían puesta una playera corta, una falda acortada y unos zapatos de tacón. Y a pesar de no estar tan viejas, tampoco estaban a una edad acorde para utilizar ese tipo de look; Que por cierto, todas esas prendas le pertenecían a Bra.**

**Finalmente partieron en el automóvil de Bulma camino al bar juvenil más cercano**

**( (…..) ) **

_ Me ejercito a diario – Goten alardeaba de sí mismo con un grupo de chicas - ¿Pueden sentir mis bíceps?

_ ¿Y tú color de cabello es natural? – Pregunto otra chica a Trunks, el cual era pésimo tratándose de aquello

_ ¿Mi cabello? Este-eh-sí, sí….

_ Oigan chicos – Comenzaron a decir las desconocidas - ¿Les parece si vamos a un lugar más privado?

_ Me encantaría, pero estoy con mi sobrina – Goten señaló a Pan – Y no puedo dejarla sola

_ Y yo con mi hermanita – Trunks Señaló a Bra

_ ¡Ay por favor, soquetes! – Exclamaron las susodichas – No somos unas niñitas. Aléjense, queremos ligar con unos chicos

_ ¡Sobre mi cadáver! – Exclamaron en tono sobreprotector

_ ¡Qué nefasto! – Maldijeron molestas - ¡Esta será la última vez que saldremos con ustedes!

_ Por favor no se ofendan, chicas – Hablaba Goten con las desconocidas – El problema no son ustedes, sino nosotros

_ Si, así es – Decía Trunks – Pueden comprenderlo ¿verdad?

_ Claro que comprendemos – Asintieron las desconocidas – Ambos son unos homosexuales. Hasta pronto – Dicho esto, se marcharon rápidamente

_ ¿¡Qué somos unos homosexuales!? – Goten se sintió ofendido - ¡Hey, vuelvan aquí!

_ ¡Hey, muchachas! – Decía el de cabellos lavanda - ¡No es lo que creen, esto es un tremendo malentendido!

**( (…..) ) **

**Mientras tanto…**

_ ¿Por qué las personas nos observaran tanto? – Preguntó una intimidada Videl

_ Porque somos hermosas – Respondió Bulma

_ ¿Estás segura que esa es la razón? – Cuestionó Milk

**Los jóvenes del bar señalaban a las divorciadas para luego echarse a reír a carcajadas. No podían negar que se veían muy guapas, pero la diferencia de edad no podía ser más evidente, ya que el lugar estaba repleto de jóvenes de no más de dieciocho años. **

_ ¡Milk, Videl, vamos a bailar! – Les animo la peli-azul

Ignorando las burlas, el trio se dirigió hacia la pista de baile. Las pelinegras hicieron el intento de bailar al ritmo de la música, mientras que Bulma agarró a un joven de no más de veinte años para que fuese su acompañante de baile, aunque este lo único que deseaba era escapar de sus garras

_ Señora, por favor… ¡déjeme en paz! – Exclamó antes de huir

_ Pero qué chiquillo tan irrespetuoso

_ ¡Mi cadera! – Exclamó Milk - ¡Creo que me rompí la cadera!

_ ¡Auch! ¡Mi espalda! – Se quejó Videl

_ JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, - Reían los testigos - ¡Abuelitas, regresen a sus hogares!

_ De acuerdo, de acuerdo, vamos a sentarnos – Improvisó la peli-azul – Veo una mesa por allá

Tomaron asiento en la mesilla más cercana y le pidieron al encargado de las mesas un poco de alcohol para pasar el mal rato. Ninguna de ellas se sentía a gusto en ese lugar, en especial porque los jóvenes no dejaban de burlarse de ellas y señalarlas con el dedo

_ ¡Atención, atención! – Hablaba el animador del bar – Encenderemos esta noche con un reto de baile. ¿Quién está conmigo?

_ ¡Reto, reto, reto, reto! – Aclamaban el público

_ ¿Algún voluntario?

Aquel "reto de baile" consistía en que un chico subiera al escenario a bailar desistiendo de todas sus prendas hasta quedar completamente desnudo, mientras el público lanzaba toneladas de dinero.

_ Trunks, ¿por qué no vas tú? – Propuso Bra – Con tu buen estado físico ganarías

_ Olvídalo, no me prestare para ese tipo de cosas

_ Tío Goten, ¿qué tal tú? – Preguntó Pan

_ Uhm, pues – Lo meditó por un momento – Esta bien, lo hare

_ ¿¡De veras!? – Preguntó el de cabellos lavanda - Wow ¡De esto me reiré muchísimo!

_ Hey, ¿por qué te burlas? – Preguntó Goten

_ ¿Acaso no sabes de que trata el famoso reto? – Comenzó a decir Trunks – Acabaras en ropa interior frente a todos

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Váyanse al diablo, no lo hare!

_ ¡Aquí tenemos un voluntario! – Gritó Trunks - ¡Aquí está! – Señaló a Goten

Pan, Bra y el de cabellos lavanda sujetaron a Goten llevándolo forzosamente hasta el escenario mientras que este se resistía de todas las formas posibles, pero sus intentos de huir fueron inútiles; Eran tres contra uno.

_ ¡Suéltenme! ¡Les digo que me suelten! ¡No voy a hacerlo!

Los mencionados le dieron un fuerte empujón provocando que Goten cayera sobre el escenario, su cabeza aterrizó la brusca caída.

_ ¡He aquí un voluntario!

Goten rápidamente se colocó de pie dispuesto a escapar, pero aquel animador lo detuvo. Desde el escenario no todo era tan malo, su ego se elevó aún más al avistar a cientos de chicas aclamando por él. Quizá no era tan mala idea ser partícipe de ello, pues ligaría y recibiría dinero a cambio.

_ ¡AH! ¡Que guapo eres! – Aclamaban las chicas

El adolescente sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a bailar. Mandó a volar su suéter de rayas junto con su playera. Por cada prenda que desistía, las chicas aclamaban aún más, como si de una celebridad se tratase.

_ ¡Vamos Goten, tú puedes! – Le animaban sus amigos junto a su sobrina - ¡Vamos Goten!

_ ¡Quítate la ropa, quítate la ropa, quítate la ropa!

Ante aquellas aclamaciones, el joven adolescente mandó a volar sus pantalones quedando únicamente en ropa interior y comenzó a bailar de forma alocada, guiñándole un ojo a las chicas mientras le lanzaban toneladas y más toneladas de dinero.

_ ¡AH! ¡Dios mío, que guapo eres!

_ ¡La ropa interior, la ropa interior, la ropa interior! – Aclamaba la audiencia

_ ¿Quieren que me deshaga de mis calzoncillos? – Preguntó

_ ¡Sí! - Asintió el público - ¡Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo!

_ Bueno, si insisten….

_ ¡AH! ¡Que guapo eres!

**Mientras tanto….**

_ ¡Miren, es Goten! – Exclamó Videl señalándole con un dedo

_ ¡¿Cómo?! – Bulma parpadeó continuamente – Dios mío... ¡Si, es él!

_ ¡GOTEN!

**El susodicho conocía a la perfección aquella voz; la reconocería en cualquier sitio…**

_ ¡Mami!

_ ¡Goten, ahora escucharás a tu madre!

_ Milk, tranquila, por favor ten calma…. – Videl y Bulma temían por la reacción que esta podía tomar

La susodicha abrió paso entre la multitud dispuesta a ir directamente hasta el escenario para darle un buen escarmiento a ese chiquillo irrespetuoso. Por otro lado, Bulma y Videl corrían tras ella para tratar de detenerla, pero ella fue mucho más rápida.

_ ¡Espera, Milk!

Jalaron de sus prendas con la finalidad de detenerla, pero aquel forcejeó provocó que las tres cayeran sobre el escenario, y peor aún, aterrizaron sus cuerpos encima de Goten.

_ ¿¡Qué carajo?! – Trunks, Pan y Bra abrieron sus ojos de par en par - ¡¿Mamá?! – Exclamaron boquiabiertos

_ Auch – Fue lo único que escapó de sus labios por aquella caída, la cual les dejaría unas cuantas cicatrices

_ ¡Mamá por dios, te ves ridícula! – Exclamó una avergonzada Bra

_ ¡Y tú también! – Pan señaló a su madre - ¡Baja de allí en este mismo instante!

En el escenario había todo un espectáculo, Milk abofeteaba a Goten dejándole en ridículo frente a todas las chicas, Trunks y Bra forcejeaban con su madre intentando bajarla del escenario y Videl se arrastraba por el suelo al ser atacada por un calambre en la espalda que le impedía ponerse en pie

_ JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, – Se oían las descontroladas carcajadas de la audiencia – JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA

_ Al diablo las chicas, al diablo el dinero ¡yo me voy!

_ ¡Goten, vuelve aquí! ¡Aún no he terminado contigo!

_ ¡Mi espalda, mi espalda! – Videl se retorcía sobre el escenario

_ ¡Mis zapatos, mis zapatos! – Bulma se paseaba de un lado a otro en el escenario - ¡Perdí mis zapatos!

Sus hijos se dieron un golpe en la cara, ¿Acaso podría empeorar esta situación? Sus madres los habían expuesto al ridículo frente a millones de personas. Definitivamente esta experiencia les acompañaría por el resto de sus vidas.

**( (….)) **

**Una vez que el espectáculo se detuvo, las divorciadas partieron junto a sus hijos a corporación capsula, ya que pasarían la noche allí o al menos lo poco que quedaba de ella, pues ya era de madrugada y dentro de unas horas el amanecer anunciaría la llegada de un nuevo día. En el trayecto no se dirigieron la palabra, ni siquiera cruzaron miradas, Bulma junto a las pelinegras se disculpaban de una y mil maneras, pero fueron intencionalmente ignoradas. Los adolescentes no podían estar más molestos, pues no solo habían arruinado su noche de fiesta, la cual habían planeado desde hace semanas, eso no era lo peor; es decir, ¿Qué hacían ellas en un sitio como ese? ¿Por qué estaban vestidas de esa manera? Definitivamente sus madres habían trazado la línea y no estaban dispuestos a pasarlo por alto. **

_ Hijos, ¿Acaso no nos dirigirán la palabra nunca más?

_ Cuando se quiten mis prendas, háganme el favor de quemarlas – Mencionó Bra

**( (….))**

**Horas después, el sol anunció la llegada del odioso día lunes, pero no sería cualquier lunes, sino uno muy especial; Una nueva estrategia para recuperar a sus esposos saldría a la luz el día de hoy…**

**En Kame-House, los guerreros desayunaban tranquilamente mientras charlaban de temas variados, el príncipe se mantenía anexo a la conversación y solo interfería si aquel tema ameritaba burlas o comentarios pesimistas.**

_ ¿Qué tal? – Sus esposas ingresaron libremente sin siquiera molestarse en llamar a la puerta

Los guerreros parpadearon continuamente al tener a sus mujeres de pie frente a ellos - ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – Preguntaron

_ ¿Qué creen, grandísimos idiotas? – Estas se llevaron ambas manos a las caderas - ¡Dejen de mirarnos así!

_ En esta isla las mujeres están prohibidas

_ Pues córrannos

_ Esto se pondrá bueno – Comento krilin al avistar que una discusión marital se aproximaba – Iré por mi cámara

_ Hoy comienza nuestra primera sesión terapéutica

_ ¿¡Terapia matrimonial?!

_ Si, señores… ¡Andando!

**_.**

**_.**

**_.**

**_.**

**¡Hola gente bonita! ¿Disfrutaron del cap? Espero que sí.  
Tuve la gran idea de darle un poco de protagonismo a los hijos de nuestros queridos personajes en este capítulo, después de todo, ellos también forman parte de esta historia**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y visitas! Nos leemos pronto…**


	6. Terapia marital

_**N/A: Lenguaje vulgar y ofensivo **_

**((…..)) **

**Segundo plan: "Terapia marital"**

**La terapia estaba a tan solo unos segundos de dar su inicio, las "parejas" se encontraban en la oficina de un psicoterapeuta, el cual, les ayudaría a tratar con más calma sus diferencias matrimoniales. En la espera, un incómodo silencio rodeaba el ambiente. Los guerreros Z permanecían sentados en una esquina, mientras que sus mujeres permanecían sentadas en la otra. **

**El encargado de la terapia era un señor de unos cincuenta años, el cual ya había ayudado a centenares de parejas en crisis matrimoniales a lo largo de toda su carrera profesional. El hombre frotaba pacientemente sus gafas sintiendo la abominable tensión que envolvía al ambiente. Ni siquiera había comenzado y ya tenía más que claro que esto sería más complicado de lo que esperaba**

_ Buenos días, por favor les pediré a todos ustedes su colaboración; Sean prudentes y respetuosos

_ No puedo creer qué estando separado de esa mujer, aún continúe cediendo a sus malditas ordenes – Gruñó el príncipe de los saiyajins

_ Vamos, no te sientas mal – Comenzó a decir Goku – Todos fuimos obligados forzosamente a asistir aquí en primer lugar

_ Bien, la terapia comenzará a partir de ahora – Aclaró el encargado – Comenzaremos con ustedes – El psicoterapeuta señaló a Goku y Milk; ambos tragaron en seco ante esto

_ ¿Por qué kakaroto va primero?

_ Bien señora Milk, por favor sea sincera y cuéntenos desde su punto de vista… ¿Por qué fracasó su matrimonio?

_ Con mucho gusto, doctor – Esta aclaró su garganta – Este hombre que usted ve aquí frente a mí, me ha engañado con la ciudad entera. ¡Es un pervertido! Al ser un destacado médico cirujano no puede evitar serme infiel con cada una de sus pacientes

_ ¿Eso es cierto, señor Goku?

_ Uhm, pues – El mencionado frunció el ceño y rascó su cabeza – Pues sí, es cierto; Me encantan las mujeres, tendría sexo con cada una de ellas si pudiera

_ ¡Papá! – Exclamó Gohan

_ ¡Voy a romper tu cuello! – La pelinegra apretujó sus puños y fue directamente hacia él. Por fortuna no pudo lastimarlo, ya que fue atajada de inmediato por Bulma y Videl - ¡Te dejaré impotente de la paliza que te daré, Goku!

_ Basta Milk, cálmate…

_ Señora Milk – Comenzó a decir calmadamente el encargado – Le pido que por favor conserve la calma

La susodicha cogió aire, asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su lugar. Inhaló y exhaló continuamente para controlar la ira, pues deseaba con toda su alma arrancarle a su marido todos los dientes de un puñetazo.

_ Ustedes serán los siguientes, estimados

Vegeta y Bulma compartieron miradas al oír lo anterior. El príncipe chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, mientras que la peli-azul fruncía el ceño.

_ Señor Vegeta... ¿Podría explicarme por qué su matrimonio falló?

_ Porque me case con la mujer más insoportable de este miserable planeta

_ Pues yo tampoco me saqué la lotería al contraer matrimonio contigo – Respondió la peli-azul - ¡Eres pésimo en la cama!

_ ¡Retráctate!

_ ¡No quiero!

_ Bien, pues yo no podría decir nada de ti en ese aspecto – Vegeta sonrió de medio lado - En cambio tú, imagino que estuviste con muchos hombres en el pasado ¿verdad bulma?

_ ¿Insinúas que soy una zorra?

_ No seas ridícula, jamás te insultaría de esa manera. Aunque si tú lo has mencionado, debes tener alguna razón al respecto

_ ¡Te odio con toda mi alma, Vegeta!

_ ¡Pues ya somos dos, mujer!

_ ¿Eso crees? – Esta enarcó una ceja - ¡Pues no pensabas de esa manera aquella noche cuando me dijiste que me amabas!

_ ¡Por favor! ¿Crees que fui sincero? – Vegeta rodó los ojos – Solo lo dije para que repararas la maldita máquina de gravedad, lo cual funcionó

_ ¡Voy a ir hasta allá y te golpeare en donde más te duele! – Bulma se quitó un zapato y fue rápidamente hacia él

_ Tranquila, tranquila – Milk y Videl la detenían

_ ¡No interfieran, lo mataré!

_ ¡Basta ya bulma, te ves ridícula! – Decía el príncipe

_ Uf – Suspiró el encargado – Señora, siéntese por favor

_ ¡Está bien!

_ Veamos… Gohan y Videl, ustedes son los siguientes

Ambos cruzaron miradas ante esto; Videl sonrió de medio lado y guiñó un ojo, mientras que Gohan se llevaba una mano a la nuca algo sonrojado.

_ Menos mal – Comenzó a decir Gohan – Porque debo rendir exámenes dentro de una hora

_ ¿¡Lo ve, doctor!? – Videl comenzaba a perder la calma - ¡Sus estudios son más importantes que su mujer!

_ No es así

_ ¡Sí lo es! ¡Ni creas que te irás de aquí antes de que acabe la sesión! ¿¡Te quedó claro?!

_ Mira, Videl – Comenzó a decir calmadamente - Sabías perfectamente que hoy rendía exámenes en la universidad y escogiste precisamente este día solo para fastidiarme

_ ¿Qué dices? ¡no tenía ni la menor idea!

_ ¿Lo ve, doctor? – Habló Gohan esta vez – Esta es una de las razones por la cual nuestro matrimonio fue cuestas a bajo

_ Olvidaste mencionar que sufres de mamitis aguda ¡No quiero estar casada con un hijito de mamá!

Gohan guardó silencio y suspiró resignado, no tenía sentido continuar con la discusión e hizo lo que siempre hacía: _Bajar la guardia._ Segundos más tarde comenzó a leer un cuadernillo que traía consigo, prestando más atención a ello que a las palabras de su mujer

_ Dame ese cuadernillo – Videl habló en un tono más grave. Abandonó su lugar y le arrebató bruscamente el objeto que este tenía en las manos

_ ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó un ingenuo Gohan

_ ¡Mira lo que hago con tu precioso cuadernillo!

_ ¡No! Por favor, no vayas a…

La susodicha comenzó a arrancar brutalmente las hojas de dicho objeto y las arrojó por todo el lugar. El resto solo observaba incómodamente en silencio aquella escena digna de una telenovela dramática

_ ¡Mis apuntes! – Gohan se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza - ¡Voy a reprobar!

_ Okey, okey – Comenzó a decir el psicoterapeuta – Puedo sentir la tensión entre todos ustedes

_ Ja, ¿en serio? No me digas – Comentó con ironía el príncipe de los saiyajins

_ Bien, bien, será mejor pasar a otro tema – Decía el encargado – Continuaremos con una prueba de imágenes. Díganme todos ¿qué ven en estas manchas?

_ Uhm… ¿Aparato reproductor femenino? – Respondió Goku

_ ¿¡Lo ve, doctor?! – Comenzó a decir Milk - ¡Todo a su alrededor gira en torno al sexo!

_ Milk, por favor, solo digo lo que veo

_ ¡Cállate pervertido!

_ Señora milk – Decía el psicoterapeuta - No es correcto que se refiera a su esposo de ese modo

_ Eso no es nada, doctor ¿Tiene idea de cuantas veces me obligó a dormir en el sofá? Eso es desastroso para mí con lo mucho que entreno

_ ¡Por dios, pero que descarado eres Goku! – Exclamó la pelinegra - ¿¡Crees que me apetecía dormir contigo sabiendo que me habías sido infiel!?

_ Está bien, perdóname. No quise ofenderte con lo anterior

_ Por favor señoras y señores, procuren que sus discusiones no interfieran en la terapia – Aclaró el encargado; como respuesta obtuvo un simple asentimiento de cabezas – Muy bien, ahora... Señor vegeta y señora bulma ¿Podrían ponerse de pie?

_ ¿Para qué? Estoy muy cómodo aquí

_ ¡Que te pongas de pie!

El príncipe gruñó entre dientes y obedeció a la petición. El resto solo ahogó sus risas, pues pese a estar aparentemente divorciado, este continuaba cediendo a las órdenes de su mujer

_ Ambos imaginen que se encuentran a solas e improvisen – Decía el encargado – El objetivo de este ejercicio es comprobar si aún existe "pasión" entre parejas. _A la cuenta de tres comenzarán… _

_**1, 2, 3 ¡Acción!**_

_ Vegeta, mi amor – La científica guiñó un ojo - ¿Te parece si nos divertimos un poco?

_ No, ahora ve a la cocina y prepárame un sándwich

_ Está bien – Bulma se encogió de hombros – Pero cuando caiga la noche no uses la excusa de que tienes jaqueca ¿eh?

_ Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja– Se echó a reír Goku - ¿Jaqueca? Eso es de nenas

_ ¡Yo jamás he usado esa excusa! – Exclamó Vegeta

_ Me encanta que me levantes la voz. Oh dios mío, estoy excitada… ¡ven acá! – La peli-azul jaló al príncipe y lo atrajo bruscamente hacía ella. Comenzó a besarlo intensamente mientras que este abría sus ojos como platos. Segundos más tarde, este cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar; Al parecer, el príncipe tenía sus debilidades después de todo

_ ¡Bulma, me rompiste los labios!

_ Ya vi suficiente, gracias – Interrumpió el psicoterapeuta – Por favor, vuelvan a sus lugares

_ Creo que esta vez no pudiste resistirte ¿no es así, Vegeta?

_ ¡Cállate kakaroto!

_ Señor Gohan y señora Videl, es el turno de ustedes. Por favor imaginen que se encuentran a solas e improvisen; A la cuenta de tres

_**1, 2, 3 ¡Acción!...**_

_ ¿Sabías que toda la pasión de Albert Einstein por la ciencia comenzó con una brújula?

_ No – Respondió su mujer algo fastidiada

_ Y sabias que…

_ ¡No me importa!

_ Está bien, lo siento ¿de qué quieres hablar?

_ De nosotros, Gohan. Quiero que hablemos sobre nuestra vida juntos – Videl tomó de sus hombros – Bastante tiempo llevo esperando que me des una sacudida de las buenas en la cama

_ ¡Videl! – Exclamó avergonzado - ¿Cómo me dices eso? ¿Qué no ves que están mis padres presentes?

_ ¡Y eso qué! – Dijo sin más - ¿Crees que nunca se acostaron? ¡Cómo explicas tu nacimiento junto al de tu hermano!

_ Comprende, me incomoda tratar estos temas en su presencia

_ ¡Ay por favor! – Videl miró hacia el cielo – Con lo pervertido que es tu padre ¿¡crees que entre ellos no hay sexo?! Ambos son los reyes del Kamasutra; en especial tu mamá

_ Ya basta, no continuare si sigues con esto

_ ¡No seas gay Gohan y bésala! – Se entrometió Bulma; Era muy propio de ella interferir en diversas situaciones con comentarios de mal gusto

_ Está bien – Gohan asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego con su destacada caballerosidad, tomó el rostro de su mujer y unió sus labios contra los de ella. Sus besos eran lentos, delicados, sutiles, con una pequeña chispa de pasión a diferencia de Videl, quien solía besarlo con más brusquedad

_ ¡Quítate la corbata, quítate la corbata!

_ No, Videl... no hagas eso….

_ Okey, Okey, gracias; vuelvan a sus lugares – El psicoterapeuta interrumpió temiendo que esos besos pasaran a otro grado

Finalmente era el turno de Goku y Milk en proseguir con aquel ejercicio, ambos se encontraban de pie, frente a frente. El saiyajin le sonrió tiernamente, mientras que esta le gruñó entre dientes.

_**1,2,3 ¡Acción!...**_

_ ¿Por qué me miras así, Goku?

_ Porque es nuestro turno

_ ¿Nuestro turno de qué? – Los labios del saiyajin le bloquearon las palabras. Ambos comenzaron a besarse de forma desenfrenada, simplemente sus besos traspasaban todos los límites habidos y por haber; Debía de existir una ley que prohibiera besarse en público de esa manera

_ ¡Qué asco, vayan a un hotel! – Comento Vegeta

Ambos continuaron besándose libremente, explorando la zona bucal el uno al otro; De manera automática, Goku le arrebató la blusa a su mujer, mientras que ella hacía el intento en arrebatarle su anaranjado traje de entrenamiento. Los presentes estaban pasmados. ¿Acaso estos dos pensaban follar allí frente a ellos?

_ Bien, bien, ya fue suficiente. Gracias – Decía el psicoterapeuta

_ ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

_ Señores, he dicho que ya fue suficiente

**( (…) ) **

**Mientras tanto…**

**Número dieciocho corría de un lado a otro atendiendo los pedidos de las mesas, estaba exhausta, que más deseaba que mandar a volar todo el lugar junto a los clientes, pero debía resignarse; Con un hogar junto a una hija que mantener, no tenía muchas opciones. Y esperar a que krilin consiguiera empleo sería como pedirle a una persona que buscara las esferas del dragón sin radar**

_ Hola mi amor, que guapa estás

_ ¿Krilin?

_ Que pasa, ¿no me vas a saludar con un beso como corresponde?

_ No, ahora dime a qué demonios viniste

_ Pues, bueno, yo – Krilin rascó su cabeza calva - ¿Recuerdas las argollas que te entregué el día de nuestro matrimonio?

_ Sí

_ Eran prestadas, las necesito de vuelta

_ ¿¡Qué?!

_ Tranquila, te compraré otras; lo prometo

_ Me das nauseas – La rubia le lanzó la joya, la cual aterrizó en su cabeza calva – Ya tienes lo que querías, ahora vete de aquí. No quiero ver tu cara repugnante

_ Eh… Yo me preguntaba… - Titubeó el calvillo - ¿Me prestarías dinero para un taxi? Estoy agotado de tanto levitar por los cielos

**( (…..) ) **

**Mientras tanto…**

_ Bien, pasaremos a un tema mucho más íntimo – Decía el encargado de terapia – Señoras y señores… ¿Alguno de ustedes pensó en otra persona mientras tenían relaciones sexuales con sus parejas? Ya saben, pensar en otro o en otra estando en pleno acto de sexo; Se sorprenderían lo común que es eso

_ ¡¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa?! – Exclamó el príncipe

_ Por favor sean maduros y respondan a mis preguntas

_ Yo no tengo ningún problema en responder – Mencionó Milk – Mí respuesta es no, yo siempre pensaba solo en mi esposo estando en ese tipo de situaciones privadas

_ Ay milk, eres tan linda – Goku no pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota al oír lo anterior. Sonreír con su destacada inocencia o al menos lo poco que quedaba de ella

_ Estoy de acuerdo con el señor Vegeta – Mencionó Gohan – Preferiría limitarme a contestar ese tipo de preguntas

_ Ni aunque quisieras podrías responder, ya que gracias a tus estudios no había sexo – Confesó Videl - ¡Sí, así es! ¡óiganlo todos! ¡No hacíamos el amor! Lo hicimos solo una vez y así fue como nació nuestra hija Pan

_ ¡Videl! – Exclamó un avergonzado Gohan

_ Tranquila Videl, no te sientas mal – Habló Bulma esta vez – Con Vegeta tampoco solíamos hacerlo muy a menudo, él prefería entrenar. ¿Tienen idea de cuantas veces tuve que sentarme en la silla vibratoria y pensar en mi cantante favorito? Era la única forma de satisfacer mis necesidades

_ ¡Cierra la maldita boca, bulma! – Exclamó el príncipe ofendido

_ Pues, respondiendo a la pregunta doctor – Interfirió Goku – Yo jamás pensé en otra mujer estando con mi esposa en ese tipo de actividades sexuales – Aclaró – Aunque, al tener sexo con otras, pues si se me venían más mujeres a la cabeza; Y creo que, en una circunstancia, pensé en número dieciocho…. Pero solo una vez ¿eh?

**Al resto se le cayó la quijada, ¿Goku era idiota o qué? ¿Cómo diablos pudo confesar semejante barbaridad? Las cosas se pondrían feas, pues de esta no se salvaba de ser golpeado; Milk lo haría pedazos. La susodicha parecía estar en estado de shock, ni siquiera parpadeaba.**

_ Kakaroto, supongo que fue útil que estudiaras medicina después de todo

_ ¿Por qué lo dices, Vegeta?

_ Porque necesitarás un doctor cuando tu mujer recupere la conciencia

_ Ahora sí, ahora sí… - Milk miraba fijamente a Goku como un depredador a punto de cazar su presa - ¡Ahora sí que acabaré contigo, Goku!

La mencionada mandó a volar la silla en la cual se encontraba sentada en dirección a él y continuó por arrojarle cada objeto que tuviese más al alcance de la mano; Goku y el resto de los presentes tuvieron que cubrirse con ambas manos.

_ ¡Y ustedes! – Señaló al resto - ¡No se atrevan a interferir! – De un gran salto se lanzó sobre él, arrancándole su alborotada cabellera. Esta vez no mediría sus fuerzas, le haría pagar a como dé lugar sin importarle nada.

_ ¡AUXILIO!

_ ¡Dale duro, milk! ¡enséñale quien manda! – Le animaba Bulma- Y tu Vegeta, no interfieras en esto

_ No pensaba interferir – Respondió desinteresado

_ Dios mío, que brutalidad – Videl tragó en seco – Creo que esta vez acabará matando a mi suegro

_ Madre, por favor… – Gohan hacia el vano intento por detener el alboroto – Mamá, ya no golpees a mi padre, por favor, mamá…

_ ¡Desgraciado! ¡Infeliz! ¡animal! ¡bestia! ¡No me acostaré contigo nunca más en la vida!

_ ¡SOCORRO!

_ Mamá por favor, suelta a mi padre, ya no lo golpees…

Con ayuda de Gohan y el encargado de terapia lograron tranquilizar a la pelinegra, tardaron un buen rato en hacerlo; Después de este tremendo inconveniente, volvieron a sus lugares para poder continuar con la terapia

_ Auch, qué dolor… Por Kamisama – Se quejaba un adolorido Goku – Creo que necesito una semilla del ermitaño

_ Señoras y señores, lamento informarles que la sesión está a punto de terminar – Decía el encargado – Pero antes, quisiera hacerles la última pregunta

_ ¡Vete al infierno, humano despreciable! – Exclamó el príncipe - ¡¿Qué no ves que queremos largarnos de aquí cuanto antes?!

_ Señoras y señores, por favor sean sinceros… ¿Aún aman a sus parejas?

**Los presentes inconscientemente agacharon la cabeza, no sabían si contestar con sinceridad. Aquella terapia le hirió los sentimientos a cada uno de ellos, más de lo que ya estaban lastimados, pero quizá ya era hora de dejar el orgullo a un lado.**

_ Por supuesto que sí – Asintió el de cabellos alborotados – Te amo Milk, eres la única mujer a quien amo en verdad; por favor, nunca lo dudes

_ Mi Goku ¡también te amo!

_ Ja, bonita forma de expresarlo tienes – Comentó el príncipe, refiriéndose a la golpiza anterior

_ Yo aún te amo Vegeta, pese a tu carácter, tu mal humor y tu estúpido e irritante orgullo – La peli-azul se acercó a él y tomó de sus manos enguantadas - ¿Tú aún me amas, Vegeta?

_ Eh, pues, eh… Tal vez me importes un poco

_ Con eso quieres decir que me amas, ¿verdad?

_ Si mujer, si, si – Asintió fastidiado

_ ¿Y tú, Gohan? – Preguntó Videl esta vez – Yo te amo con toda mi alma

_ Bueno, pues – Este acariciaba su nuca – Quizá te amaba mucho más hace una hora atrás, antes de que hicieras trizas mis apuntes universitarios, pero a pesar de todo….

_ No la riegues, hijo – Le susurró su padre

_ Sí, aun te amo Videl

_ AH… - Suspiraron las divorciadas - ¡Que ternura! – Instantáneamente abandonaron el mal humor y se dirigieron hacia ellos para abrazarles, asfixiarles y apretujarles con todas sus fuerzas; besándolos hasta dejarlos sin aliento

_ ¿Lo ven? – Comenzó a decir el psicoterapeuta – Si aún se aman entre sí, eso quiere decir que aún están a tiempo de… **¡A quién quiero engañar! ¡Están perdidos! ¡Jamás podrán volver a reconciliarse! ¡Busquen lo más pronto posible a un abogado para que se encargue de sus divorcios!**

**_.**

**_.**

**_.**

**_.**

**NOTA: Espero que este capítulo haya dejado claro que las parejas aún se aman, sin embargo, continúan teniendo sus ENORMES diferencias.**

**¡Hola, hola! ¡He aquí la actualización! Me disculpo por el vocabulario vulgar, espero que no haya interferido en sus lecturas. Si alguno de ustedes cree que debo clasificar la historia en el Rated M, por favor háganmelo saber ¿sí?**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews, favs y visitas!**


	7. Celos

_**Una vez que la terapia finalizó, abandonaron la oficina reuniéndose en las afueras del edificio. Los guerreros se encontraban de brazos cruzados tragándose el sermón de sus esposas, estaban exaltadas, todas hablaban a la vez, el chillido de sus voces comenzaba a ser un tormento para sus tímpanos ¡Pero qué irritantes solían ser cuando se lo proponían! ¿Sería mucho pedir un día de paz? No sería mala idea invocar a sheng-long y desear que las dejaran mudas durante una temporada…**_

_ ¡¿Nos están escuchando?!

…_\- Los interrogados sacudieron sus cabezas abandonando sus pensamientos, aquellos hermosos pensamientos ¡Sería un sueño hecho realidad!... – _Si, por supuesto que sí – Asintieron con nerviosismo, temían que sus esposas descubrieran que no habían oído ni una sola palabra

_ ¿Quieren el definitivo divorcio a través de un abogado?

_ No

_ ¡Alabado sea kamisama! – Exclamaron felices, aun estaban a tiempo de salvar la relación - ¿Eso significa que volverán a vivir con nosotras, verdad?

_ Ni locos

_Y el caos nuevamente se hizo presente, siendo bombardeados con numerosas preguntas ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no me amas? ¿Pretendes irte con otra? ¿Prefieres vivir con tus amigotes que conmigo? ¿Y qué pasará con nuestros hijos? Los saiyajins cerraron fuertemente sus parpados, no podrían tolerarlo un minuto más. Las quejas, los reclamos y las malditas insistencias solo aumentaban sus ansias por ser libres, refrescándoles la memoria, recordándoles el porqué habían decidido convertirse en solteros divorciados…. _

…_\- No tuvieron otra opción que huir, huir cuanto antes. Corrieron hacia la esquina más cercana y se desplazaron por los cielos… _

**_ ¡Malditos cobardes! –** Maldijeron las mujeres coro sin importarles que las personas giraran a observarlas como si se hubiesen escapado de un manicomio

**_.**

_**Ya era un nuevo día, adiós al odiado lunes y hola al no tan deseado día martes. El clima estaba de locos, la imparable lluvia cubría a la ciudad entera, unos leves rayos deslumbraban del cielo rodeado de nubes grises. La mayoría de centros comerciales cerró debido a ello, mencionando la suspensión de clases en las escuelas…  
Como era costumbre, las divorciadas se encontraban reunidas en corporación capsula… **_

_ ¡Todos los hombres son iguales!

_ No importa que tan linda seas con ellos ¡Siempre acabaran engañándote con la primera mujer que se les cruce por delante!

_ Y son tan sucios, ¿Es mucho pedirles que jalen de la manilla del sanitario?

_ Siempre están dejando su ropa interior tirada por todos lados

_ Debes pedirles que se duchen sino no lo harían

_ Y cada vez que la riegan vuelven como perros arrepentidos tratando de convencernos con todo tipo de joyería

…_\- La puerta que daba pie a la sala principal fue azotada bruscamente interrumpiendo la conversación. Las mujeres no pudieron evitar pegar un pequeño salto del susto que se llevaron _– Que bueno que me dieron el día libre – Hablaba numero dieciocho ingresando al lugar - ¡Estoy tan molesta! – Terminó de decir recostándose sobre el sofá

_ ¿Qué ocurre?

_ Pueden creer que el idiota, estúpido, calvo, mal nacido, enano, apestoso, oloroso, pútrido…

_ Continua, ¿sí? – Le animaron sus amigas ya hartas de los insultos

_ ¡El maldito de krillin me pidió mi sortija de matrimonio!

_ ¡NO! – Exclamaron dramáticas

_ Si

_ ¡NO!

_ ¡Les digo que sí! Estúpidas…

_ ¿Cuándo ocurrió todo esto? ¿Cómo sucedió todo? ¡Queremos detalles!

_ Ayer, y no son necesarias las explicaciones, solo me dijo que eran prestadas y ya. Por cierto, me debe diez dólares porque me consiguió dinero para un taxi

_ ¿Estás consciente que esto es una señal del divorcio definitivo?

_ No me importa – Respondió la rubia a secas – De todos modos estaba pensando en irme a vivir junto con marrón a otro país, el sujeto con el que estoy saliendo me lo propuso

_ ¿Acaso es ese tipo que nos presentaste el otro día? ¿El es tu famoso pretendiente?

_ Si, es él

_ O sea que…. Te…. ¿Te irás con él?

_ Aun no es definitivo

_ ¡No! – Exclamó bulma - ¡No dieciocho, tú no te puedes ir! ¡Mucho menos con un tipo como ese!

_ Eso lo decido yo, no se entrometan

_ ¡Pero, eres nuestra amiga!

_ ¿Y qué fue lo que viste en ese hombre tan feo? Me atrevería a decir que hasta krillin está mejor – _La peli-azul aclaró su garganta preparándose para un discurso_ – Además ¿Has oído el tono de su voz? ¿Su forma de expresarse? El sujeto habla como si fuese participe de una película porno, como si tuviese la quijada incrustada. Podría jugar que hasta sufre del síndrome de tourette

_ Pues a mí me pareció que hablaba en forma de seseo, como si la única letra que existiera en su vocabulario fuese la zeta – Comentó Videl

_ Y no olvidemos mencionar su dentadura de oro – Comentó milk incorporándose en la charla - ¿Acaso perdió los dientes en la guerra?

_ ¿Fui la única que se percató de sus labios africanos? Quizá se inyectó botox, bésate con ese tipo y te succionara como una aspiradora

_ ¡Cierren la boca! – Exclamó la rubia ofendida por aquellos comentarios dirigidos hacia su pretendiente, quizá no era el hombre más atractivo del mundo pero al menos tenía un buen estatus económico y eso bastaba para ella…

**Mientras tanto… **

_Los guerreros se encontraban en un territorio lejano entrenando junto a sus hijos, les habían suspendido las clases debido al clima, lo que les dejaba el día libre y no había nada mejor que un duro entrenamiento bajo la lluvia... _

_ ¡Nada detiene a estos jóvenes guerreros! – Trunks y Goten comenzaron a improvisar sus típicas poses y bailes presumiendo sus músculos

_ No soy homofóbica, pero esas poses son súper gays – Comentó Pan

_ ¿De veras? Pues a mí me parecer ridículas – Comentó Bra

_ ¡Hey, más respeto con sus mayores!

_ ¿Mayores? No tenemos mucha diferencia de edad

_ Aun así sigo siendo tu tío

_ Y yo tu hermano

_ Chicos, por favor no se peleen ¿sí? – Gohan era tan pasivo, tan sumiso que aquellas palabras se oyeron como un ruego más que una petición

_ Vamos, eleven su ki – Les animaba el de cabellos alborotados

…_\- Los adolescentes dejaron a un lado el pequeño pleito obedeciendo a la petición. Apretaron sus puños con el ceño fruncido, preparándose para echar fuera todo su poder. Segundos después, la tierra fue invadida por un leve temblor mientras las piedrecillas levitaban desde el suelo... _

_ ¿Preparados para pelear?

_ ¡Sí!

_ Atáquennos con todas sus fuerzas, sin temores ni limitaciones

…_\- Sus intentos fueron inútiles, habían perdido la rutina, notaban sus movimientos más lentos y torpes. Por mucho que se esforzaran no lograban hacerles ni un solo rasguño y las sonrisas dibujadas en los rostros de sus figuras paternas les provocaba una intensa furia interior… _

_ Oigan, si no les molesta, preferiría pelear con dora la exploradora – Pronuncio Goten

_ ¿Dora la exploradora?

_ Si, allí está – El saiyajin señaló al joven de cabellos lavanda. Con esos pantaloncillos cortos y su pañoleta le iba bien aquel descalificativo

_ Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja

_ Si, si, si. Muy gracioso, ahora yo voy a partirte la cara

_ Hey, no te desquites con mi bello rostro

_ ¡Tropa de mocosos este no es el momento de pelear por tonterías! – _Gruñó el príncipe de los saiyajins_ \- ¡Todos son una verdadera vergüenza, quiero que vuelvan a atacarnos y esta vez echen fuera todo su poder! ¡Es una orden!

…_\- Agotados y sin aliento continuaron con el duro entrenamiento, estando el gruñón de vegeta presente no había tiempo para quejas ni mucho menos descansos. Poco a poco comenzaban a retomar el ritmo, la agilidad y la rapidez… _

_**Con el pasar de las horas ya comenzaba a oscurecer, la imparable lluvia había disminuido pero el ambiente continuaba siendo acechado por un frio aterrador…  
El duro entrenamiento entre padres e hijos había finalizado, ahora se encontraban volando camino a kame-house junto a sus pequeños, pues acordaron cenar juntos esta noche… **_

_ Maestro roshi, sírvanos algo de comer por favor. Estamos muertos de hambre – _El de cabellos alborotados afirmó su estomago, un gruñido escapó de sus tripas... _

_ Estoy ocupado – Contestó el anciano hojeando una revista de supermodelos

_ Krillin, ¿nos servirías algo de comer, por favor?

_ Que me creen su mucama o algo así

_ Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer ¿no? – Comentó el príncipe – Ni siquiera trabajas

_ Hey, estoy en busca de un empleo ¿sí?

_ JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA – Se oían las descontroladas carcajadas por parte de todos, incluyendo los adolescentes - ¡Si, seguro! – Asentían burlones

_ Oye krillin ¿A dónde vas tan elegante?

_ Bulma me invito a una fiesta

_ ¿Una fiesta?

_ Si, y por lo que oí a través del teléfono sus esposas estaban bien acompañadas. De ser ustedes me preocuparía

_ ¿De qué estás hablando?

_ Cielos, ustedes los saiyajins son tan ingenuos

_ ¡Habla claro, humano despreciable! – Vegeta tomó al calvillo de sus ropas elevándolo unos cuantos metros del suelo – ¡Estaban acompañadas de otros hombres! ¿sí? ¡Bájame ya!

_ ¡¿Queeeeeee?!

_ Oigan, oigan – Comenzó a decir el calvillo – Por favor, no les hagan saber que se los he dicho. Bulma y las otras me matarían

_ ¡Cállate mucama!

**Mientras tanto…. **

_Dicho y hecho, las divorciadas estaban muy bien acompañadas, sentadas en el enorme sofá que cubría la mayor parte de la sala principal. La mesilla en frente contenía todo tipo de preparativos mencionando el infaltable alcohol. Estaría de más decir que ya todas estaban algo pasadas con las copas…  
Los sujetos que las acompañaban eran dos o tres años menores que ellas, físicamente cumplían con el perfil de guapo y encantador… _

…_\- Milk acomodó su flequillo dispuesta a ligar con el tipo a su lado, no necesitó armarse de valor para ello, el alcohol se encargó de todo -_ ¿Estas solito, guapo? – Interrogó intentando articular correctamente las palabras, pues ya comenzaba a estar ebria

_ ¿Qué?

_ Que si estas soltero

_ Ah, sí claro ¿y tú?

_ Divorciada

_ Cielos, lamento oír eso, se ve que eres una buena mujer

_ Sí, pero mi goku no lo valoraba – Respondió bajando la mirada - ¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces me fue infiel? ¡Miles, miles de veces y yo me desvelaba preparándole sus comidas favoritas! – _La pelinegra apretujó su vaso con alcohol, comenzaba a exaltarse cada vez más recordando a su marido - _¡Y el maldito desgraciado me engaño! _El tipo a su lado forzó una sonrisa, no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo ante aquel brusco cambio de humor…_

_ Lo siento, me alteré

_ No te preocupes, preciosa. Mi hombro está disponible para que te desahogues

_ Nah, ¿Crees que soy una niñita? – _Abandonó el sofá encaramándose en la mesilla más cercana, alzó su vaso con alcohol y aclaró su garganta - _¡La gran milk promete que jamás volverá a derramar una lágrima por su marido goka!

_ Goku – Le corrigió numero dieciocho

_ Si, ese mismo

…_\- Por otro lado, bulma revolvió su cabello intentando lucir sexy. Que lastima que nadie le advirtió en ese momento que pareciera que tuviese un estropajo en la cabeza, aun así no perdía su atractivo… _\- Y dime, ¿tienes novia?

_ No, la deje – Respondió su acompañante

_ Claro, claro – Comenzó a decir en tono dramático – Ustedes los hombres son expertos en abandonarnos ¿verdad? ¿verdad? – Sin lugar a dudas, la peli-azul era la más ebria de todas, sus labios ya estaban pintados de un tono morado debido al vino – En fin, ¿quieres paso a este sensual cuerpo?

_ ¿¡Qué?!

_ Ay vamos, no seas gay

_ ¿Gay? – El sujeto tomó a la mujer juntando su cuerpo contra él – Ahora mismo te demostraré mi hombría, hermosa bulma...

…_\- La peli-azul sonrió picara. Volvió a beber de la botella expulsando un eructo – _Ups, lo siento estoy tan apenada

…_\- En cuanto a videl, ella solía ser más reservada en cuanto a relaciones sociales, más aun estando con completos desconocidos, ni siquiera el alcohol le ayudaba superar su timidez… _

_ Me pareces familiar ¿De casualidad eres la hija de mister satan? – Interrogaba el sujeto a su lado examinándola de pies a cabeza

_ Si, lo soy

_ Eres mucho más bonita en persona

_ ¿Enserio, tú crees? – _Afortunadamente el rubor en sus mejillas pasaba desapercibido gracias al alcohol, estando en una reunión en corporación capsula imposible no embriagarse _

_ Por supuesto, eres muy linda

_ Pues…. Tú…. Tú también eres simpático

_ Me enteré que te divorciaste – Hablaba el sujeto con el fin de entablar una conversación – Mis más sinceras condolencias

_ Si, es cierto. Me abandonaron

_ ¿Por otra mujer?

_ No – _Videl volvió a beber de su vaso con alcohol hasta el fondo – _Por un libro

_ ¿Un libro?

_ Sí ¡Me dejó por sus estudios! ¿Y tú crees que sufre como yo? ¡No, no lo hace! ¡Es de hierro el maldito granuja! Oh, por dios estoy tan ebria – Terminó de decir cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos

_ ¿Nos disculpan un momento? Queremos usar el sanitario – _Los sujetos abandonaron la sala principal cruzando el largo pasillo hasta llegar a dicho destino, dejando a las mujeres a solas… _

_ Que maricas, eso es cosa de mujeres – Comentó la peli-azul

_ Bulma ¿Dónde conociste a estos tipos tan agradables?

_ Eran amigos de yamcha, ¿verdad que están buenos?

_ ¡Sí, están muy, muy guapos!

_ ¿QUIEN ESTÁ GUAPO?

_Las mujeres giraron sus cabezas en dirección a aquellas voces masculinas. En la ventanilla más cercana, allí estaban sus esposos. Sus facciones denotaban molestia, el ceño fruncido y las miradas poco amigables logró intimidarlas, mencionando sus auras doradas, de ellas chispeaban pequeños toques eléctricos…. _

_Uh, esto se pondrá bueno – Comentó numero dieciocho adoptando una postura cómoda para poder observar el batallón que estaba a punto de iniciar

_ Hemos llegado, hermosas ¿Les parece si…. _– Los sujetos no pudieron continuar al avistar que habían llegado más invitados a la fiesta. Los guerreros le arrojaron una mirada fulminante a cada uno de ellos –_ Lo sentimos, no sabíamos que esperaban a más personas – Terminaron de decir

_ ¿Estos tipos? – Comenzó a decir Vegeta – ¿¡Estos pobres diablos son sus acompañantes?!

_ Bien, díganlo ya ¡Quien de ustedes es el acompañante de mi esposa! – Exclamó el de cabellos alborotados

_ ¡Y yo también exijo saber quien de ustedes está con la mía! – Gohan se incorporó al dialogo, hizo su mayor intento por parecer intimidante, pero esas cosas no iban con él, al menos que de un enemigo se tratase

_ ¿Cuál es su problema, musculines? – Interrogaron los desconocidos en forma desafiante

_ Por favor, escuchen – Comenzó a decir Goku – No queremos problemas, así que les ruego que por favor salgan de aquí – Pese a estar enfadado aun mantenía la cordura, no le agradaban los pleitos, jamás en la vida disfrutaría de una batalla a menos que su oponente fuese mucho mas fuerte que él

_ ¿Y ustedes quién carajos son?

_ ¡Sus esposos!

_ Ex – esposos – Número dieciocho les refrescó la memoria

_ Ah, de modo que ustedes son los miserables que abandonaron a estas sensuales mujeres

_ Mi padre fue muy claro – Comenzó a decir el saiyajin de cabello azabache – No queremos problemas, por favor abandonen el lugar, queremos hablar con nuestras esposas.

_ Siempre con su estúpida generosidad ¡A un lado, insectos! – _Vegeta les dio un fuerte empujón a los pelinegros que le bloqueaban el paso. Estaba dispuesto a mandar al infierno a los tipos que se atrevieron a ligar con su esposa, sabandijas como esas no valían la pena… _

_ ¡No, vegeta! – Le detuvo el de cabellos alborotados – No seas injusto, recuerda que les llevamos por mucha ventaja, no sería correcto pelear

_ Señor vegeta, contrólese por favor, encontraremos una solución ya lo vera

_ ¡Suéltenme estorbos! – _Con la palma de su mano comenzó a reunir energía, los sujetos quedaron estupefactos ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta? Su masculinidad se fue a las pailas al chillar y abandonar corporación capsula cuanto antes…. _

_ Por dios pero que nenitas, que alivio que no nos acostamos con ellos

_ ¿¡Disculpen?! – Interrogaron los guerreros a coro

_ Por cierto, ¿a que han venido?

_ ¡A impedir que cometieran una locura!

_ ¡Tenemos derecho a cometer todas las locuras que se nos antoje! – Respondió la científica - ¿No es cierto, amigas?

_ ¡Sí!

_ ¿Querían sacarnos celos? Porque si esa era su intención déjenme decirles que lo lograron– Confesó sin pelos en la lengua el de cabellos alborotados

_ ¡Lárguense de aquí!

_ ¿¡Acaso no piensan darnos una explicación al respecto?!

_ ¡NO!

_ Pero, videl….

_ ¡Fuera!

_ Milk, por favor escúchame yo…

_ ¡Fuera!

_ Bulma, yo…

_ ¡Fuera!

_ Ya lo oyeron babosos, largo de aquí – Pronuncio numero dieciocho

_Los guerreros no se marcharían tan fácilmente. Con sutileza les jalaron del brazo a sus mujeres con el fin de recibir una explicación al respecto. No podían creer que de la noche a la mañana ya comenzaban a ligar con otras personas, finalmente buscaron la habitación más cercana para poder hablar a solas… _

_ Videl, yo no estoy saliendo con nadie, no pretendo hacerlo – Gohan se paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación mientras que su mujer se encontraba en una esquina de brazos cruzados

_ Ve a llorarle a tu madre, hijito de mamá

_ ¿Sabes qué? Hablaremos después, no tiene sentido si estás en estado de ebriedad

_ ¡Bien, vete de aquí!

_ Eso haré

_ Por cierto – Le detuvo su mujer sujetando uno de sus hombros, el saiyajin levemente volteó hacía ella - ¡La chaqueta que usaste en nuestra primera cita era de mujer!

_ ¡Pues tú….- No pudo arrebatarle, no pudo continuar, era pésimo si de discusiones se trataba - ¡Pues yo pienso que eres adoptada!

_ ¡Uy, desgraciado!

**Mientras tanto… **

_ Milk, entiéndelo. Tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro – _Goku rodeaba a su mujer con sus brazos, que suerte que estaba ebria, eso impedía que se zafara de los agarres…_

_ ¡Suéltame!

_ Te…Te… ¿Te besaste con él? – Titubeó temeroso

_ No

_ ¡Uf! – Suspiró aliviado de recibir la respuesta que esperaba

_ Me hubiese gustado pero no tuve tiempo

_ ¿¡Qué?!

**Mientras tanto…**

_ ¡Qué pretendes, que pretendes! ¡Dilo! – _El príncipe sujetaba los hombros de su mujer sacudiéndolos con precaución. La peli-azul frunció el ceño intentando soltarse del agarre…_

_ Déjame en paz

_ ¡Antes de que me engañes te mueres, mujer! ¿Me oíste? ¡Te mueres!

_ Cállate, mejor ve a la montaña rusa. Quizá ya alcances la altura para subir

_Cuando las discusiones finalmente acabaron, los guerreros se lanzaron sobre la ventanilla más cercana hasta desplazarse por el lluvioso cielo .Pero que absurdo, que ironía, por un lado deseaban escapar de ellas para sentirse libres, libres de todo encadenamiento, de toda atadura, y por otro lado anhelaban su compañía, el estar juntos otra vez ¡Pero qué cuestas a bajo iba todo! _

_ ¡Qué emoción, están celosos, están celosos! - _Celebraban las divorciadas a través de saltos, aplausos y pequeños pasos de baile. Se abrazaban las unas a las otras, no lo tenían planeado, pero aquella fiesta les permitió saborear la victoria, finalmente ellos estarían dentro de sus zapatos, era su turno de sufrir… _

_Al llegar a kame-house sus hijos aun se encontraban allí. Fueron bombardeados con todo tipo de preguntas por parte de ellos. Prefirieron decirles que todo estaba bien, después de todo no querían involucrar a sus hijos en sus problemas maritales. Los guerreros esperaron a que se marcharan para sacar de la dispensa unas cuantas botellas de alcohol, no solían beber con frecuencia, solo en ocasiones especiales y vaya que esta era una de ellas. El solo pensar que alguna de sus mujeres pudo haber sido infiel, les provocaba una cólera terrible, un tormento les bloqueaba el pecho, la ira recorría por sus venas mucho más que su propia sangre. …_

_...- Finalmente, se dejaron caer sobre el sofá con sus botellas de alcohol en mano. La poca costumbre que tenían al beber provocó que se embriagaran mucho más rápido de lo esperado… _

_ Las mujeres son lo peor – Hablaba el príncipe de los saiyajins – Sus falsedades han llevado a la caída de los hombres más poderosos del mundo

_ Si las mujeres fuesen tan buenas como dicen ser, kamisama tendría una después de todo – Comentó Goku

_ ¿Por qué tanto alboroto con todo esto del matrimonio? – Gohan continuó con la conversación – Si al fin y al cabo, terminas divorciándote

_ ¿¡Quien entiende a las mujeres?!

_ Abusan de su debilidad femenina, lo utilizan en nuestra contra

_ Y siempre usan la excusa que tienen jaqueca cuando quieres entrar en acción

_ Si se enfadan te mandan a dormir al sofá

_ No hablan ¡Gritan!

_ No te entienden ¡Te golpean!

_Y que irritantes suelen ser cuando les baja el periodo

_** ¿En que estábamos pensando cuando dimos el famoso ´´acepto´´ en el altar?** _

**_.**

**_.**

**_.**

**_.**

¡Hola a todos! he aquí el capítulo siete. Creí que ya era hora de hacer sufrir a los guerreros, ahora ya saben cómo se sienten sus esposas.  
Muchísisisismas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo… 


	8. Detención

_**Ya era de madrugada y las divorciadas continuaban haciendo de las suyas. Número dieciocho se encontraba en la cocina preparándoles café con la finalidad de ayudarles a calmar su borrachera, eso siempre daba resultado. Sonrió maliciosa al recordar la terrible resaca que las atacaría el día de mañana, ese era su consuelo temporal, verlas sufrir con los terribles dolores de cabeza causados por el abuso de alcohol…**_

_ ¡Y está noche quiero más! ¡Realmente te necesito esta noche! – Las mujeres cantaban con todas sus fuerzas la famosa canción ´´Total eclipse of the heart´´ El volumen de la música era tan alto que hasta las ventanillas vibraban…

_ Oigan, oigan ¡Deténganse! – La rubia dejó las tacitas de café sobre la mesilla dirigiéndose hacia el equipo de radio para poder apagarlo de una maldita vez

_ Hey ¿Por qué lo apagas?

_ Trío de locas ¡Despertarán a sus hijos!

_ ¿Crees que somos una mala influencia para ellos?

_ ¿Están bromeando, verdad? – Respondió la rubia con sarcasmo – Bien, bien – Comenzó a decir – Beban el maldito café de una buena vez para poder irme de aquí, mi marrón está sola en casa y quiero volver pronto

_Un bullicio proveniente del jardín delantero interrumpió la conversación, las mencionadas se observaron las unas a las otras ¿Será un ladrón? Cuidadosamente se colocaron de pie para dirigirse hasta allí y averiguar qué ocurría…. _

_ ¡Milk!

_ ¡Bulma!

_ ¡Videl!

_Los culpables de aquel alboroto eran sus esposos. Las mujeres fruncieron el ceño extrañadas al apreciarlos en estado de ebriedad, ellos no solían beber hasta llegar a tal punto de embriagarse…_

_ ¿Ya ves lo que haces, bulma? ¡El gran príncipe de los saiyajins ha caído muy bajo y todo gracias a ti!

_ Videl, dame amor

_ Milk, te extraño

_ Por dios, pero que sujetos más patéticos – Comentó número dieciocho

_ Están actuando muy extraño, creo que bebieron demasiado – Habló el calvillo

_ ¡Krillin, por qué demonios no hiciste algo al respecto! – Le reprochó su mujer

_ ¡Lo intenté! ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?

_ Milk, voy a desmayarme, sujétame ¿sí? – _Vaya que el de cabellos alborotados era dramático con unas cuantas copas encima _

_ ¡Goku, levántate ya!

_ Tú… – El príncipe de los saiyajins señaló a su mujer, está solo trago en seco ante aquella mirada intimidadora - ¡Tú eres de mi propiedad! ¡Me perteneces!

_ ¿De veras? Pues, te recuerdo que me abandonaste – Respondió bulma guiñando un ojo

_ No lo provoques, por favor – Suplicó el calvillo – No sabemos cómo puede reaccionar en estado de ebriedad

_ Videl, te cantaré una canción – _El saiyajin de cabello azabache aclaró su garganta antes de proseguir – _¡Los tres cerditos están en su casa y muchos besitos les dio su mamá! – Ante aquel muy desafinado canto, la mujer solo atinó a golpear su rostro con una mano

_ ¿No te gusto? Si quieres puedo cantarte otra ¿Te sabes la canción de la sirenita?

_ ¡Ya basta, gohan!

_ Dieciocho ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? – Interrogó el calvillo

_ ¿Cómo es eso de ´´vamos´´? Son tus amigos, llévatelos de aquí

_ ¿Y cómo pretendes que haga eso?

_ ¡Es tu problema!

_ Que mas da – Suspiró resignado – Muchachos, muchachos – Comenzó a decir el cavillo llamando su atención - ¿Qué tal si nos largamos y volvemos mañana?

_ ¡Cállate mucama! – Exclamaron los guerreros

_ ¿Mucama? – Cuestionó la rubia en tono burlón – Felicidades krillin, conseguiste un empleo de sirvienta en kame-house

_ ¡No soy su sirvienta!

_ ¡A mí no me hablas de ese modo!

_ ¡Entonces no digas tonterías!

_ Milk, ámame…. Ámame ¿sí? - El de cabellos alborotados se lanzó sobre la pelinegra en un intento de abrazo cargando todo su peso sobre ella – Que bien hueles – Comentó segundos después

_ ¡Goku, quítate de encima, estas muy pesado! - Las piernas de la pelinegra tambaleaban al cargar con todo el peso del saiyajin, finalmente cayeron sobre el césped - ¿Ya ves lo que haces, goku? ¡Suéltame ya! – El mencionado continuaba aferrado a ella, negándose a desistir de aquel forzoso abrazo

_ Oye, oye – Comenzó a decir la rubia - ¡Suéltala, ahora mismo!

_ ¡No, ella es mi esposa!

**Mientras tanto…**

_Está es mi oportunidad – Pensó la peli-azul con una sonrisa maliciosa – Vegeta, mi amor ¿Te parece si subimos a nuestra alcoba?

_ ¡No!

_ ¿Por qué no?

_ ¡Porque me engañaste!

_ ¡Yo no te engañe, idiota!

_ ¡Si lo hiciste!

_ Créeme, estuve a punto pero no lo hice – Terminó de decir encogiéndose de hombros. Ante aquella respuesta, el príncipe se acercó hasta ella con mirada asesina. Bulma retrocedió unos pasos algo intimidada, jamás lo había visto pasado de copas - ¿Qué vas a hacerme? – Preguntó temblorosa

_ Este juego es para dos, te pagaré con la misma moneda – Le susurró al oído, aquel susurro le heló la sangre

_ Mmm, pues….- Comenzó a decir la peli-azul – Con tu estatura lo veo difícil, a las chicas nos gustan los hombres altos

_ ¿Y a ti también?

_ Si, tú baja estatura me mataba la pasión

…_\- El príncipe le jaló el brazo atrayéndola hacia él, bulma solo se exalto ante su brusquedad. Comenzó a besarle el cuello, devorando cada extremidad con sus labios. La científica estaba totalmente encantada, no sería mala idea que se pasara de copas de vez en cuando, eso le ayudaba a ser un poco más romántico…. – Dignidad, dignidad, dignidad – Las palabras resonaban dentro de su cabeza como campanadas, por lo que se soltó del agarre aparentando estar molesta_

**Mientras tanto…**

_ Videl, te amo, te amo, te amo – Aquellas palabras las repitió una y otra vez mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. Al parecer, el alcohol causaba ese tipo de efectos en él, podía confesar sus sentimientos abiertamente

_ ¡Hazte a un lado, gohan! Hueles a alcohol…

_ Y tú hueles a café

_ No puedo creer que te hayas embriagado

_ ¿Sí? Pues ya sientes lo que sentí yo la primera vez que te vi en este mismo estado

_ ¿Querías vengarte?

_ Por favor, sabes que no soy de ese modo – Respondió apegándose más a ella, apretujándola cuidadosamente en un caluroso abrazo – No discutamos, por favor. Dame amor ¿sí? bésame…

_ ¿Dónde estaba esa actitud tuya cuando yo quería que me dieras amor?

_ Ay, por favor ¿Qué acaso las mujeres solo piensan en sexo?

_ A veces….

_ Cielos, que ninfómanas – Videl le volteó la cara de una bofetada, este ni se inmutó ante esto

_ Acaríciame, otra vez….- Suplicó

_ No te acaricié ¡Te golpee, estúpido!

_ ¿De veras?

_ No soportaré un minuto más – La rubia comenzó a lanzar destellos por todo el lugar para captar sus atenciones - ¡Lárguense de aquí! Sus mujeres no quieren verlos ¿No es así, amigas?

**_ ¡SÍ! – **_Quizá ya era hora de conservar la dignidad o al menos lo poco que quedaba de ella. Si se entregaban a ellos eso no afirmaba que retomarían sus vidas juntos, no valía la pena correr el riesgo. _

**_** Bah, ¿Quién las entiende? – Comenzó a decir Goku – Volamos hasta aquí con nuestras mejores intenciones y nos rechazan

_ ¡Fuera! – Repitieron las mujeres a coro

_ ¿Eso quieren? – Interrogaron sus esposos

_ ¡Sí!

_ ¡Bien! – Asintió Gohan con tono de enfado - ¡Pero que les quede claro que quisimos arreglar la situación!

_ ¿Esa es su gran forma de arreglar las cosas? – Comenzó a decir Videl - ¿Venir hasta aquí en estado de ebriedad? Deben estar bromeando

_ ¿Y acaso ustedes están sobrias? – Interrogó el príncipe con sarcasmo

_ ¡Pues al menos mucho más que ustedes! – Era el turno de la peli-azul de discutir - ¡Mírense! Ni siquiera pueden mantener el equilibrio

_ Okey, okey, nos iremos – El de cabellos alborotados bajó la mirada, su rostro denotaba tristeza - ¡Miren! – Exclamó al instante señalando hacia una dirección - ¡Allí hay unas chicas! Liguemos con ellas – Los guerreros sonrieron victoriosos accediendo a aquello. Lo hicieron por despecho, por impulsividad, no toleraban el rechazo. Krillin les siguió a pasos rápidos, no porque quisiera ligar sino para detenerlos

_ Videl, milk. Suban al auto – Dio la orden la peli-azul

_ ¿Están mal de la cabeza o qué? – La rubia se coloco en frente interrumpiendo sus pasos - ¡No pueden conducir en ese estado!

_ Entonces conduce tú

_ ¿A dónde piensan ir?

_ ¡Solo hazlo!

_ ¿Qué crees que soy tu marido, bulma? No cederé a tus órdenes – Le aclaró la rubia cruzándose de brazos

_Finalmente, las divorciadas se subieron al automóvil, ellas solían obedecer a la líder del grupo, que en este caso era bulma. Número dieciocho observaba todo sin mover un solo dedo, se arrepintió por un instante de no haberlas detenido, podrían hasta matarse si conducían estando ebrias. Los guerreros continuaban en la otra acera ligando con las desconocidas, aunque goku era el encargado del ligue, pues vegeta y gohan permanecían en silencio… _

_ Bulma, ¿A dónde iremos? – _Interrogaban las pelinegras con confusión – La mencionada no respondió. Continuó con la mirada clavada sobre sus esposos sin emitir una sola palabra. Segundos después sonrió maliciosa. Videl junto a milk compartieron miradas de preocupación, reconocían a la perfección aquella sonrisa, algo cruzaba por la cabeza de bulma y ese ´´algo´´ no podía ser bueno _

_ ¿Coquetearan con otras en nuestra presencia? ¡Pues bien!

_ ¡No, bulma! – Le detuvieron las pelinegras -¿Te volviste loca? ¡No puedes hacer eso!

_ Ay, por kamisama ¿Ustedes de que se preocupan? ¡Serán ellos los que se cagaran del miedo!

_ ¡No lo hagas!

_ ¡¿Acaso no les importa que se rían de nosotras?! – _Lo meditaron por un momento, aquella idea era totalmente descabellada, fuera de control, trazaba todos los límites. Pero por otro lado, la peli-azul tenía razón, sus esposos se estaban riendo de ellas, después de haberles dicho que las amaban y todas esas cosas ¿Ahora se iban con otras mujeres? _

_ Acelera, bulma

_Una sonrisa satisfactoria se dibujo en el rostro de la científica. Presiono el acelerador y el automóvil partió velozmente en dirección a ellos. Los guerreros abrieron sus ojos de par en par haciéndose a un lado, las desconocidas con las cuales ligaban huyeron despavoridas. Las facciones de terror de sus esposos fueron extremadamente épicas, las divorciadas no pudieron evitar echarse a reír a carcajadas…_

_ ¡No, trío de locas! – Maldijo la rubia corriendo detrás del automóvil

_ ¡¿Pero qué les pasa!? – Exclamó un tembloroso krillin - ¡Por poco nos atropellan!

_ Milk, quisiste acabar conmigo – Comentó Goku en tono dramático

_ ¡No! – Exclamó el saiyajin de cabello azabache aclamando al cielo - ¡Por qué videl, por qué!

_ ¡Estúpidas terrícolas! – Dio un grito Vegeta - ¿Creen que un autito acabará con nosotros? No me hagan reír

_Y las discusiones nuevamente se manifestaron, atacándose verbalmente los unos a los otros. Pese a estar ebrios compendian con claridad la situación ¿Cómo demonios pudieron llegar tan lejos? Sin lugar a dudas los celos mataban. Continuaron discutiendo a gritos, numero dieciocho junto con krillin intentaban calmar el alboroto pero era inútil, estos matrimonios eran duros de domar...  
Un par de automóviles con lucecillas encendidas y bocinillas interrumpieron las dramáticas discusiones, los policías bajaron de los vehículos dirigiéndose hacia ellos, estos solo se miraban los unos a los otros pretendiendo normalidad..._

_ Acompáñenos señores. Quedan todos arrestados por violar el código 65478 de peleas callejeras

_ ¿¡QUEEEE?!

_ ¡Soy muy joven para ir a prisión! – Exclamó un dramático Gohan

_ Pero…pero ¡Yo soy la hija de Mister Satán!

_ ¡Y yo soy bulma briefs!

_ Díganselo al juez…. – El policía dio una señal a sus colegas por lo que asintieron procediendo a esposarlos a cada uno de ellos

_ ¿Y por qué a mí? ¡Yo no estaba involucrada! – Se quejó numero dieciocho

_ ¡Suéltenme humanos despreciables, no me toquen con sus sucias manos! – El príncipe intentaba zafarse los agarres - ¡Yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajins!

_ Señor, por favor deje las drogas

_ Esperen, esperen – Comenzó a decir el de cabellos alborotados captando la atención del resto. Rascó su nuca con una ceja erguida, mostrándose pensativo. Segundos después chasqueó los dedos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¿Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo señores policías?

_ Mmm…. ¿Qué tipo de acuerdo? – Interrogaron los hombres de azul

_ ¿A cuál mujer prefieren? La peli-azul, la rubia o la esposa de mi hijo

**_ ¡GOKU! **

_ Señor, queda arrestado por violar el código 7789 de uso de chantaje

_ Ay, qué mala suerte

_Por más que se resistieran, lograron arrestar a cada uno de ellos. Los llevaron a la agencia policial más cercana del lugar, los vecinos de corporación capsula habían presentado quejas debido al alboroto a altas horas de la madrugada. ¿Y ahora como se lo explicaremos a los chicos? Quizá ya era tarde para pensar en las consecuencias. Por más que juraron no volver a beber, era más que obvio que no cumplirían dicha promesa. Los encerraron a todos en una pequeña celda, el lugar era horrible, repleto de personas poco amigables, de bandidos y delincuentes. Las paredes estaban rayadas, los pisos embarrados y las rejas oxidadas…._

**Mientras tanto…. **

_ ¡Sáquennos de aquí! – Suplicaban las mujeres, sus gritos hacían un gran eco dentro del silencioso lugar - ¡Somos inocentes!

_ ¡Y ahora jamás podré convertirme en un exitoso detective privado! – Se lamentaba Gohan cayendo de rodillas a punto de estallar en llanto - ¡Mi expediente permanente quedará marcado de por vida! - Su mujer se arrodilló junto a él con la intención de consolarlo – Tranquilo, mi amor. No llores – Le susurro brindándole apoyo

_ Ay, gohan. No seas una nenita – Comentó con pesadez la peli-azul

_ ¿¡Goku, estas orinando?! – Interrogó su mujer

_ Si, lo lamento tenía muchas ganas

_ ¡Qué asco! – Refunfuñaron todos

_ ¡Todo esto es culpa suya!

_ ¡¿Nuestra culpa?!

_**Las parejas continuaron discutiendo las unas a las otras interrumpiendo el arduo silencio del lugar. Todos eran culpables pero el orgullo no les permitiría admitirlo, preferirían discutir antes de asumir la responsabilidad. Los arrestados de las otras celdas les llamaban la atención para que detuvieran de una vez por todas el bullicio, había todo un circo allí dentro….**_

_ Del amor al odio hay un solo paso – Comentó numero dieciocho burlona, por lo que todos le observaron con miradas asesinas

_ ¡Púdrete robot! – Exclamó el príncipe de los saiyajins

_ ¡Oigan, guarden silencio! – Un policía alumbró hacia su celda con una pequeña linterna, los presentes se cubrieron con sus manos, la intensidad de la luz por poco les provoca ceguera

_ ¿Acaso eres un vampiro? – Interrogó número dieciocho extrañada, era la primera vez en su vida que veía a un humano albino, ni sabía que existía ese tipo de raza

_ Señorita, deje la heroína

_ ¿Tienes novia?

_ Eh, si, si – Respondió el hombre de azul algo avergonzado

_ ¿Y quién es? ¿Un malvavisco con un pequeño agujero para satisfacer tus necesidades?

_ Ha quedado nuevamente arrestada por faltarle el respeto a una autoridad policial

_ ¡Púdrete pelotas blancas!

_Finalmente, dejaron a un lado el drama y asumieron de una buena vez el hecho de pasar una noche entera en prisión. No pudieron pegar un ojo, ni si quiera había una camilla o una silla para acomodarse a dormir. Los guerreros permanecieron en una esquina de brazos cruzados y las mujeres en otra.  
Cuando el reloj apuntó las siete de la mañana, los policías les dejaron salir otorgándoles los derechos de una llamada. Los padres de bulma, el padre de videl e inclusive el mismísimo piccolo se negaron a ir por ellos, no les quedo otro remedio que acudir a sus hijos. Sintieron que eran los peores padres de la historia…. _

**_.**

**_.**

**_.**

**_.**

**_.**

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Disfrutaron del cap? A decir verdad fue improvisado, tenía en mente otras ideas pero al fin y al cabo terminé cediendo a lo que acaban de leer. Sinceramente, no creo que haya quedado tan cómico como otros caps, me disculpo por eso….  
¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! He recibido recomendaciones, también les agradezco, pues me inspiran mucho más al escribir…  
Besos y abrazos, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo... **


	9. Mudanza

_**Una noche…. ¡Una noche completa tras las rejas! ¿Cuál fue la causa? Pelear en plena vía pública en estado de ebriedad ¡Pero qué orgullosos se sentían sus hijos! Que grandes ejemplos a seguir eran sus padres y madres, que hermosa enseñanza les brindaban para que se convirtieran en mejores personas el día de mañana ¡Que madurez!... **_

_Como era costumbre, corporación capsula era el punto de encuentro. Los adolescentes ladeaban con la cabeza cruzados de brazos, estaban totalmente decepcionados. Les tenían preparado un buen sermón al respecto… _

_ Hijos, ¿Nos perdonan?

_ ¡NO!

_ Por favor, suplicamos que nos perdonen. No sean tan duros

_ ¿Duros? – Repitieron con una sonrisa irónica- ¿Y ahora que les diremos a nuestros maestros? - ´´Lamentamos no haber asistido a clases el día de ayer, mi papá y mi mamá fueron arrestados y tuvimos que ir por ellos´´

_ Es una buena excusa – Asintió la peli-azul – Yo la usaba a diario cuando no asistía a la universidad

_ ¿De veras? – Comentó el de cabellos alborotados - ¡Que mal! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Cuando estudiaba medicina les inventaba a mis maestros que mis hijos habían sido comidos por un dinosaurio

_ Aunque, si eso no funcionaba – Continuó hablando la peli-azul – No había nada que una seducción a mis maestros no diera resultado

_ ¡Pero qué falta de respeto! – Gruñó el príncipe de los saiyajins entre dientes - ¿Lo dices así nada más? ¡Descaradamente en mi presencia!

_ Relájate, en esos tiempos estaba con yamcha. El que debería sentirse ofendido es él

_ Pues, yo fingía ataques de epilepsia cuando quería escapar de la secundaria – Se incorporó el calvillo a la conversación

_ Todos ustedes deberían sentirse avergonzados – Habló Gohan esta vez – No asistir a clases es algo muy malo. No hay nada mejor que aprender cosas nuevas

_ Pero, que hipócrita eres – Le reprochó Videl - ¿Olvidaste cuando tú escapabas de la universidad por tu labor de saiyaman?

_ Lo hacía para ayudar a las personas. La justicia no descansa

_ ¿Tú eres la justicia, gohan? – Interrogó su mujer en tono burlón

_ Pues sí, creo que si – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros

_ Pues déjame decirte que la justicia es incapaz de satisfacer a su mujer

_ Y el príncipe de los saiyayins también es incapaz– Agregó Bulma

_ Y el hombre más fuerte del universo también – Comentó milk esta vez

_ ¿Alguien más está de acuerdo en que las mujeres son la creación perfecta pero también apestan? – Interrogó el de cabellos alborotados. El resto de los guerreros levantaron una de sus manos en señal de asentimiento

**_ ¡Compórtense, por favor!–** Exclamaron los adolescentes al unísono – _Los adultos asintieron levemente con sus cabezas, no tenían derecho alguno de darles una reprimenda por alzarles la voz, se lo tenían más que merecido…. _– En fin, ¿Qué piensan hacer de sus vidas? No pueden pasar toda la eternidad como perros y gatos

_ Nah, eso no pasara– Respondió Goku restando importancia – Recuerden que sus madres envejecen mucho más rápido, lo que indica que ellas morirán primero que nosotros – Terminó de decir encogiéndose de hombros. No lo dijo con maldad, pero de igual manera aquella respuesta fue muy cruel

_ Papá, por favor, cállate – Le aconsejó su segundo hijo algo intimidado al apreciar las miradas fulminantes de las mujeres, temiendo que un batallón se aproximara…

_ Lo que queremos decir – Continuaron hablando los chicos buscando las palabras necesarias – Es que, o se divorcian o vuelven a retomar sus vidas juntos

_ Ambas opciones son pésimas – Agregaron los guerreros, no querían divorciarse pero tampoco volver a compartir el mismo techo con sus esposas. Era bastante confuso.

_ Yo estaría encantado de volver a vivir contigo, numero dieciocho – El calvillo de un movimiento se apegó más hacia ella, esta solo se hizo a un lado con una mirada de pocos amigos – Pero yo no quiero que vuelvas a vivir conmigo y marrón – Respondió la rubia segundos después

_ ¿Y por qué no?

_ ¡¿Todavía tienes cara para preguntármelo, maldito vago desempleado?!

_ Dieciocho, te dije que conseguiría empleo ¿no?

_ ¿Y cuando piensas hacerlo?

_ No lo sé, algún día…

_ Escúchame bien, enano – La rubia le jaló bruscamente sus prendas atrayéndolo hacía ella, provocando un roce entre sus rostros – Tienes un plazo de veinticuatro horas para darme el dinero que me corresponde. Si no lo haces, me enfadare muchísimo ¡Y tu sabes lo que sucede cuando eso ocurre! – Finalmente se deshizo de él. Krillin tragó en seco, su mujer no bromeaba y eso le provocaba taquicardias

_ ¿A dónde vas? – Interrogó el calvillo siguiendo a su mujer con la mirada

_ A trabajar ¿Quién crees que mantiene a nuestra hija? – Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de azotar bruscamente la puerta

_Eh… Je, je, je – Rió el calvillo avergonzado – Amigos ¿Alguno de ustedes me prestaría dinero? – Krillin no necesitó respuestas al oír las imparables carcajadas por parte de todos ¡Pero qué crueles!

_ Yo lo haré – Asintió el de cabellos alborotados buscando entre los bolsillos de sus pantaloncillos – Pero lo hago por tu hija – Aclaró – Dime, ¿Cuánto dinero necesitas? _– Los ojos de krillin brillaron al examinar el interior de su billetera _

_ ¡Muchas gracias, goku! ¡Eres el mejor amigo de la historia! – Aclamó alzando ambos brazos - ¿Ya ven? ¿Ya ven? – Comenzó a decir en tono burlón - ¡Aprendan de goku! ¡El es un buen hombre que presta dinero al prójimo! – Krillin comenzó a señalar con obscenidad su dedo del medio, restregándoselo a todos en la cara

_ ¡Papá! – Exclamó una avergonzada Marrón

_ ¡Púdranse, tropa de tacaños! – Terminó de decir antes de marcharse por la puerta de salida

_Un breve silencio se apoderó de las cuatro paredes, los presentes prefirieron omitir todo tipo de comentarios al respecto. Se observaron los unos a los otros algo incómodos, en cuanto a marrón, se le caía la cara de vergüenza…. –_ Bien, bien – Interrumpieron el silencio los guerreros con la finalidad de terminar la reunión – Hijos, muchas gracias por sus consejos pero no los expondremos a todo este estrés de nuestras separaciones. Salgan de aquí, por favor – _Dicho esto, tomaron a sus hijos del brazo guiándolos hasta la puerta de salida. No estaban siendo desagradecidos ni nada por el estilo, si bien era cierto que no querían involucrarlos dentro de la situación, no tenían culpa alguna, no tenían porque pagar las consecuencias de sus repentinas rupturas…-_

_ Estamos totalmente de acuerdo – Asintieron las mujeres – Estos temas son de adultos. No interfieran en esto

_ ¡Oigan! ¡Pero, pero….! – Era lo único que atinaban a decir al ser arrastrados por sus padres en contra de su voluntad. La charla apenas había comenzado ¿Y ya los estaban expulsando? No quisieron hacer berrinches al respecto, ya eran maduros para eso. Quizá, hasta eran mucho más maduros que sus propios padres y madres

_ Tengan, mí tarjeta de crédito – Pronuncio Bulma estrechando dicho objeto – Vayan de compras y diviértanse ¿Y eso va para todos, eh? Compren lo que quieran

_Los chicos se retiraron más molestos aun al ser descaradamente sobornados. Aunque, de todos modos, irse de compras no les caería mal ¡Arriba el consumismo! Finalmente, volaron hacia el centro comercial más grande de la ciudad. Un largo día les esperaba, pues no habría tienda que pasaran por alto… _

_ ¿Qué les parece si hacemos una tregua? – Propuso Goku, ganándose miradas de signos de interrogación

_ ¿Tregua? – Cuestionaron los presentes arqueando una ceja

_ Sí

_ ¿Vivirán con nosotras otra vez? – Interrogaron las mujeres con brillo en sus ojos, una pizca de esperanza les oprimió el pecho, una grata sensación…

_ ¡Yo me niego! – Vegeta y Gohan se encargaron de borrar las sonrisas en sus rostros. Las expresiones felices de sus esposas cambiaron repentinamente

_ No, no hablo de eso – Volvió a tener la palabra el de cabellos alborotados – A lo que me refiero, es que mejoremos las comunicaciones entre nosotros

_ ¿Y que recibiremos a cambio?

_ ¡Ay, por favor! – Exclamaron los guerreros dándose una palmada en el rostro - ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre quieren algo a cambio? ¡Háganlo por nuestros hijos!

…-_ Lo meditaron un momento deslizando sus miradas hacia el techo, como si la respuesta les fuese a caer del cielo – _Está bien, lo haremos. Pero por nuestros hijos – Aclararon segundos después

_Dicho y hecho, cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos. Finalmente, cada uno tomo su propio rumbo por la ciudad. Las mujeres tuvieron la gran idea de comenzar la ´´tregua´´ con un almuerzo. Les llevarían a sus hombres un sabroso menú a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo. Rápidamente se dirigieron a la cocina para prepararles sus platillos favoritos ¡Que adorables solían ser cuando se lo proponían! _

_**Horas después…. **_

_La pelinegra se dirigió hacia el edificio donde trabajaba su marido, tuvo que tomar dos taxis para llegar hasta allí. Ingresó al lugar buscándolo con la mirada, no lograba divisarlo por ningún lado, era la primera vez que asistía a su lugar de trabajo. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la secretaria más cercana – _Disculpe señorita – Comenzó a decir – Estoy buscando al doctor Goku, el es mi esposo

_ ¿El cirujano, verdad? – Interrogó la mujer sin hacer contacto visual al estar ocupada en la computadora

_ Si, ese mismo

_ Su oficina es la 204

_ Muchas gracias – Agradeció con una sonrisa. Se subió al ascensor hasta llegar a dicho destino. Tocó la puerta pero no recibió respuestas, por lo que decidió ingresar de todas maneras

_ ¡Milk, pero que sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Su sonrisa se iluminó al instante al apreciar a su mujer interrumpiendo su duro horario de trabajo, más aun al oler el sabroso aroma de las viandas con comida que traía consigo

_ Te traje el almuerzo

_ ¿De veras? ¡Qué bien, con el hambre que tengo!

_ Bueno, ya me voy. Debes estar muy ocupado

_ ¡No, espera. No te vayas! – Le detuvo sujetando uno de sus hombros - ¿Por qué no te quedas a comer conmigo? Compartiremos mi comida

_ Mi goku – Musitó la pelinegra con brillo en sus ojos, si goku accedía a compartir su comida eso significaba que te amaba en demasía

_ Ven aquí, vamos a comer – _El de cabellos alborotados la sujetó por la cintura atrayéndola hacía el. La sentó en sus piernas y ambos se dispusieron a disfrutar de la comida. El almuerzo era interrumpido cada cinco segundos al besarse, dejaron la comida a un lado y prosiguieron con lo suyo. Lo carnal era mucho más tentador, las cuatro paredes fueron invadidas por una calurosa pasión, los besos ya no eran suficientes… _

_ Ay, goku ¿Vamos a hacerlo aquí en tu oficina?

**Mientras tanto…**

_Bulma ingresó a la compañía familiar: ´´Corporación capsula´´. Una de las empresas más ricas, influyentes y superiores en todo el mundo. Llevaba un buen rato sin aparecerse por esos lados, le fastidiaba forzarles una sonrisa a los trabajadores que hacían reverencias cada vez que su cabellera azul se asomaba…. _

_Ingresó a la oficina del sujeto que paso a ser el jefe de la compañía, nada más ni nada menos que Vegeta. Hace años, su mujer le había obligado a firmar un contrato por veinte años, por lo que la empresa paso a su total cargo ¿Qué más podía hacer? Habitando en el planeta tierra debía resignarse y asumir las estúpidas reglas terrícolas… _

_ Hola vegeta – Le saludó su mujer ingresando a la oficina principal – Hasta que te dignas en venir a trabajar ¿no?

_ ¿Qué quieres, bulma? – Interrogó el mencionado con una gran vena en su frente, el solo oír los chillidos de su esposa le provocaba una punzada en sus sienes

_ Mira, lo que te he traído ¡Con todo mi amor!

_ Si piensas sobornarme con comida déjame decirte que no te funcionará

_ Ay vamos, solo come ¿sí? – Cogió una gran porción de arroz con una cucharita introduciéndola forzosamente dentro de la boca del príncipe

_ ¡Bulma, no tengo hambre! – Respondió masticando el alimento

_ ¿De veras? ¿Ni siquiera el postre? – Nuevamente le introdujo a la fuerza una cucharada

_ ¡Mujer, ya te dije que no…- No pudo completar la frase, otra cucharada interrumpió sus palabras - ¡Déjame en paz! – Exclamó gruñendo entre dientes arrojando al suelo todo el papeleo de su escritorio

_ Bueno, está bien. No comas si no tienes hambre, pero ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo? Quiero hacerte compañía ¿sí? ¿Qué me dices? – Preguntó pestañeando continuamente, esa era una de las debilidades del príncipe. Perderse en esos hermosos ojos azules…

_ Cinco minutos y te largas

…_\- La peli-azul rió levemente, eso bastaba para ella. Le había hecho caer con sus encantos femeninos _\- ¿Ya ves? Aún me amas, vegeta - El príncipe disimuló el rubor en sus mejillas con un gruñido de dientes. Era inútil, su mujer notaba a la perfección cada vez que enrojecía…

**Mientras tanto…**

_Videl aterrizó en la universidad donde solía asistir hace algunos años atrás. Observó el lugar mientras variados recuerdos se le venían a la mente. Sonrió con nostalgia mientras buscaba a su esposo con la mirada, pudo divisarlo sentado en un banco con un librillo en mano. Era más que obvio que el saiyajin se encontraría estudiando en pleno recreo en vez de hacer amistades…. _

_ Hola Einstein – El saiyajin frunció levemente el ceño subiendo la mirada hacia la mujer frente a él - ¿Videl?

_ ¿Ya comiste algo en la cafetería?

_ No, aun no ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Le ocurrió algo a Pan?! - Sus expresiones cambiaron repentinamente a pánico, lo que causo mucha gracia en ella

_ No, solo vine a traerte tu almuerzo

_ ¡Uf! – Suspiró aliviado, su corazón nuevamente volvió a latir – Gracias, eres muy amable

_ No hay de qué – Respondió la mujer tomando asiento junto a él - ¿No te importa que te acompañe, verdad?

_ En lo absoluto – El saiyajin de cabello azabache volvió a enfocar sus ojos en el librillo. Videl fastidiada comenzó a jugar con sus pies, balanceándolos de un lado a otro ante el asqueroso silencio. ¡Qué aburrido! ¿Por qué Gohan tenía que ser tan fastidiosamente aburrido? Todo era culpa de su madre, esa señora se encargó de agregarle una especie de chip para que pasara cualquier cosa por alto, excepto sus estudios ¡Muchas gracias, suegra!

_ ¿Qué te toca ahora?

_ Matemáticas

_ ¡Escápate conmigo! ¿Sí? Fúgate de clases, será solo una vez, lo prometo. ¡Volemos por las nubes como solíamos hacerlo cuando éramos tan solo unos jóvenes enamorados!

_ Eres una muy mala influencia. Mi madre se enfadará mucho conmigo – Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ser arrastrado por su mujer hacia las afueras del lugar. Prendieron rumbo deslizándose por los cielos, levitando sobre las nubes tomados de la mano como en los viejos tiempos….

_**Después de tantas discusiones, finalmente llegaba la paz a sus vidas. Las mujeres al igual que sus esposos estaban más felices que nunca. Desde sus repentinas separaciones no habían parado de discutir y aunque eran expertos en ello no les agradaba en lo absoluto. Siempre terminaban con un mal sabor de boca después de cada discusión…**_

_ ¡Qué gran día! – Exclamaron las divorciadas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se dejaron caer perezosamente sobre la alfombra de pieles que decoraba la sala de corporación capsula

_ Amigas, debo decirles algo

_ ¿Qué sucede?

_ ¡Me acosté con Goku en su oficina! – Aquel secreto lo tenía atorado en la garganta, tenía que expulsarlo de alguna manera

_ ¡No inventes! ¿En serio?

_ ¡Sí, fue tan excitante!

_ ¿Donde lo hicieron?

_ En la camilla de sus pacientes

_ Debe ser exactamente la misma camilla en la cual te engaña con esas mujeres ¿No crees? – Bulma se cubrió los labios con ambas manos, se le había chipoteado lo anterior ¡Qué gran bocota tenía!

_ ¡Maldita sea, bulma! – Maldijo la pelinegra estrellando la cabeza contra la muralla - ¡Ahora no podré sacar de mi mente aquella escena de goku acostándose con esas…esas….! Ay, me da pena decirlo, no quiero sonar grosera…

_ ¡Dilo!

_ ¡Esas perras!

_ ¡Bien dicho, suegra!

_ Me siento algo avergonzada ¿Creen que fue muy desubicado acostarnos allí? Es antihigiénico para sus pacientes ¿no?

_ No te sientas mal, suegra – Añadió Videl – Con gohan lo hicimos en los sanitarios de los maestros cuando estudiábamos en la universidad, a decir verdad esa fue nuestra primera y última vez

_ Novatas – Alardeó Bulma – Con vegeta lo hicimos en la máquina de gravedad ¡Fue estupendo!

_Las mujeres se levantaron repentinamente quedando sentadas sobre la alfombra de pieles al sentir unas miradas clavadas sobre ellas. Desearon con todo su corazón ser tragadas por la tierra o retroceder el tiempo, sus hijos habían llegado de sus compras y lo habían oído todo…_

_ Dígannos por favor que no oyeron lo que acabamos de decir

_ Estamos preparados

_ ¿Preparados para qué?

_ ¡Para ir a un psicólogo! – Exclamaron los chicos exaltados antes de darles la espalda para marcharse de allí cuanto antes. De saber que serían testigo de dichas confesiones hubiesen preferido seguir su camino en vez de pasar a saludarlas.

_ ¡Por dios, hemos traumatizado a nuestros bebés de por vida!

_ ¡Pan, mi nena. Vuelve aquí!

_ ¡Goten, espérame, hijo!

_ ¡Trunks, Bra, no es lo que creen! ¡Estábamos parodiando una película!

_ ¿Qué diablos paso? – Pronuncio numero dieciocho ingresando a la sala – Cuando aterricé vi a sus hijos con unas expresiones de demonios

_ ¡Nada de esto estaría pasando si ellos no se hubiesen divorciado de nosotras!

_ Claro, culpen a sus maridos – Comentó la rubia irónica

_ ¿Piensan lo mismo que yo? – Interrogó bulma de forma pensativa, su rostro daba aviso que se le estaba prendiendo la ampolleta

_ ¡Sí! Ya es hora de volver a ingeniar el siguiente plan para recuperarlos – _Y la operación ´´Rescatando a nuestros esposos´´ volvía a sus andares… _

**Mientras tanto… **

_El entrenamiento era algo que habitaba en su sangre guerrera, jamás podrían dejarlo a un lado sin importar los quehaceres de la vida cotidiana. En las afueras de kame-house, se reunieron los guerreros para entrenar un poco antes de dormir… _

_ ¿Saben? Hoy me sucedió algo muy extraño – Comenzó a decir Goku – Iba saliendo de la oficina y me encontré con una mujer

_ ¿Y qué hay con eso?

_ Me dijo ¿Me recuerdas? Yo solo negué con la cabeza – El pelinegro enarcó una ceja rascando su nuca– Hasta que me mencionó que habíamos tenido sexo en las montañas ¡Que locura! Ni siquiera me acordaba de eso

_ ¡Este hombre es mi ídolo! – Aclamó el maestro Roshi

_ Ay, Goku – Krillin ladeó con la cabeza – Tú nunca vas a cambiar

_ Bien, basta de parloteo y procedamos a entrenar ¡Yo les ayudaré! – Exclamó el anciano

_ ¿Este viejecito? ¿Esta ciruela pasa arrugada? – Refunfuñaba el príncipe examinándole con la mirada - ¿Este anciano que apenas se puede poner en pie va a ayudarnos a volvernos más fuertes? _– El maestro Roshi ofendido por aquel comentario solo atinó a cruzarse de brazos _

_ Vamos, no seas así – Le animó el de cabellos alborotados – Desde que era tan solo un niño, él me ha ayudado a volverme más poderoso ¿No es así, maestro? - Terminó de decir rodeando un brazo por los hombros del anciano

_ ¿Y a quien le importa lo que tu opines, kakarotto? ¡Eres una sabandija de clase baja!

_ Hijo, ¿Te ocurre algo? Estás muy callado, más de lo normal– Goku giró la cabeza en dirección a su primogénito. El susodicho se encontraba sentado en una pequeña roca, su rostro daba aviso que algo no andaba bien

_ Eh, pues…Yo…Pa…Papá – Titubeó - ¡No asistí a mi última clase! Me fugue con videl, me siento tan culpable. Soy un fracaso – Terminó de decir cubriendo frustradamente su rostro con ambas manos – Su padre solo atinó a rascar su alborotada cabellera con una ceja erguida, no comprendía por qué tanto alboroto

_ ¡Soy un hombre malo!- Se lamentaba el saiyajin de cabello azabache- ¡Malo,malo! ¡Eres un hombre malo! – Se decía a si mismo

_ ¡Miren arriba! –El maestro roshi señaló hacia los cielos. Los mencionados instantáneamente subieron sus miradas

_ ¡Qué bien! Tenemos luna llena – Comentó Goku

_ ¡Eso no, idiota! – Gruño el príncipe dándole un golpe en la cabeza - ¡Eso de allá! – Señaló con un dedo

_Una nave tachada con el nombre ´´capsule corp´´ levitaba por el oscuro cielo estrellado. Los guerreros se hicieron a un lado al avistar que la nave se preparaba para aterrizar. De ella, bajaron sus mujeres con sus equipajes en mano. Segundos después, bajaron sus hijos…. _

_ Eh….- Titubearon los presentes con la finalidad de recibir una explicación al respecto - ¿Qué hacen con todo ese equipaje? – Interrogaron de forma ingenua. Giraron sus cabezas en dirección a sus hijos, estos solo negaron con la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros

_ ¡Nos mudaremos con ustedes aquí en kame-house!

_ ¿¡QUEEEEE?!

_ ¡Ahora la familia estará completa, otra vez! ¿No es genial?

_ Lo que faltaba…. – Comentó un dramático maestro Roshi - ¡Más gente!

_Y aquí comenzaba el tercer plan: ´´Mudanza´´ _

**_.**

**_.**

**_.**

**_. **

**¡Hola gente bonita! He aquí la actualización. ¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios y sus visitas!  
Besos y abrazos, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Good bye… **


	10. Conviviendo todos juntos

_**¿Habían oído bien? ¿Sus mujeres se mudaban? ¿Vivirían en kame-house a partir de este momento? ¿¡Todos juntos?! O quizá era un sueño, un espantoso y perturbador sueño. Con la gran cantidad de comida que consumían durante el día no les extrañaría que estuviesen a la mitad de una horrorosa pesadilla...- **_

_ ¿¡Están fumadas o qué?! – Interrogó el príncipe de los saiyajins examinando a cada una de ellas de pies a cabeza - ¡Cómo pretenden que vivamos todos juntos aquí!

_ Vegeta, gohan, maestro roshi y krillin – Comenzó a decir el de cabellos alborotados – Golpéenme tan fuerte como puedan hasta enviarme al otro mundo

_ ¿Acaso es tan terrible volver a vivir con nosotras?

**_ ¡Sí! **

**_ **¡Ay, por favor!

_Poco a poco la tensión invadía el ambiente. Las parejas se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Entrecerraban cada tanto sus parpados con furia, con enfado, con enojo. Mientras sus hombros iban de arriba a abajo al respirar de una forma agitada. Un batallón estaba a punto de iniciar, pero no podrían entrar en discusión a gusto si sus hijos continuaban allí presenciándolo todo…- _

_ Chicos, vayan adentro – Dieron la orden las mujeres

_ Qué ¿Están sordos? – Refunfuñó Vegeta al avistar que ninguno de los chicos hiciera ni el más mínimo intento de moverse - ¡Tropa de mocosos, largo de aquí! ¡Es una orden!

_ Vamos, no seas tan duro – Comenzó a decir el de cabellos alborotados – Después de todo ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que está pasando

_ Pan, mi amor ¿Podrías ingresar a la casa, por favor? – Le pidió amablemente su padre, aunque esas palabras sonaron como un ruego

_ Goten, hijo. Ve adentro con tus amigos

_ ¿Ya ves, papá? – Le reprochó Bra llevándose ambas manos a las caderas, aquella peculiaridad que había heredado de su madre - ¿Es mucho pedir que nos hables con dulzura a mí y a mi hermano?

_ ¡Está bien, está bien! – El príncipe rodó los ojos – Bra, mi princesa. Trunks, hijo ¿Podrían dejar de ser tan irritantes e ingresar a la casa de una maldita vez?

_Mmmmm – Musitaron los adolescentes cruzándose de brazos, al parecer hablarles con sutileza no ayudó en lo absoluto, pues ninguno de ellos se movió de sus lugares.

**_ ¡Obedezcan! – **El príncipe dio un grito que hizo un gran eco por toda la isla. Los adolescentes asintieron y rápidamente ingresaron a la casa. Aquel grito les heló hasta los huesos, jamás en la vida habían visto al gruñón de vegeta tan fuera de sus casillas.

_ ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa forma a mi nieta? – El saiyajin frunció el seño arrojándole una mirada intimidadora

_ ¡Rájasela, papá! – Le animó su primogénito

_ ¿Y qué hay de Goten? – Pronuncio Milk algo molesta al apreciar que su marido no defendía el honor de su segundo y último pequeño - ¿Acaso es hijo del vecino?

_ ¿Quieren pelear, insectos? – Les desafió el príncipe de los saiyajins. Los guerreros estaban tan molestos por la inesperada mudanza que pelear no sería mala idea para descargar toda su frustración.

_ ¡Oigan, oigan! – Les detuvo krillin captando su atención- ¡Se supone que deben discutir con sus esposas, no atacarse entre ustedes!

_ ¿Saben? La mucama tiene toda la razón

_ ¡No soy su sirvienta!

**Mientras tanto… **

_ ¿Qué es esto? – Pronuncio Bra cogiendo una prenda con la punta de sus dedos

_ Es un calzoncillo – Le respondió su hermano mayor

_ Eso ya lo sé, a lo que me refiero es de quien podrá ser

_ Ese calzoncillo es de mi papá– Respondió Goten encogiéndose de hombros – Yo tengo el mismo modelo, fue un regalo de navidad

_ ¡Qué asco!

_ Aquí hay muchos libros, deben ser de mi padre – Comenzó a decir Pan mientras examinaba los estantes – Este se titula ´´Cómo dominar el mundo´´

_ Sin duda alguna, ese libro le pertenece a papá – Resoplaron Trunks y bra ¡Su padre jamás cambiaría! Aun continuaba con esa ridícula idea en la cabeza.

_ Trunks, ayúdame a buscar las revistas del maestro roshi. Nos ahorraríamos mucho dinero

_ ¡Miren, un obsequio! – La chica procedió a leer la etiqueta - ´´Para mi esposa milk´´ ¡Es un regalo de mi abuelito!

_ Ah, que ternura ¡Vamos a abrirlo para ver que es!

_ ¿Un libro? Bah, que aburrido… – Comentaron los adolescentes algo decepcionados, esperaban que el hombre más fuerte del universo fuese algo más creativo tratándose de obsequios, en especial si pensaba entregárselo a su esposa

_ Esperen…. Lean el título del libro

_ ¿´´_Las cincuenta sombras de grey´´?_

**Mientras tanto… **

_ ¿Qué no saben que kame-house es una casa de solteros? – Comenzaron a decir los guerreros - Está estrictamente prohibido el ingreso de mujeres, en especial las ex – esposas – _Ese era el reglamento, o más bien ´´el dilema´´ _

_ Vaya, eso se oyó súper gay ¿no creen? – Comentó Goku segundos después

_ Querrán decir que kame-house era en el pasado una casa de solteros – Les dejaron en claro las mujeres – Ahora será un lindo hogar familiar

_ ¡Oh no, por supuesto que no! ¡No se saldrán con la suya esta vez!

_ Sentimos hacerles esto, pero si se niegan en volver con nosotras no nos dejan otra opción. Además, nosotras también haremos nuestros sacrificios

_ ¡Ay, por favor! – Exclamaron los saiyajins

_ Es cierto, el vivir aquí nos impedirá muchas cosas, por ejemplo – Las divorciadas aclararon su garganta antes de proseguir - Ya no podremos arrojar nuestros brasieres libremente ¿Tienen idea de lo incomodo que es tenerlo puesto las veinticuatro horas al día?

_Resoplaron resignados, no les quedaba otra opción que bajar la guardia y permitir que sus esposas saborearan la victoria y el salirse con la suya…_\- Está bien, ganaron. Quédense. - Pero eso no significa nada, aun continuamos siendo solteros divorciados

_ Aparentemente divorciados. El papeleo legal indica que aun continuamos casados

_¡Maldita sea! Les ganaron con los hechos esta vez…- _

_El silencio fue respuesta suficiente para dejar en claro que la discusión había acabado, ya no quedaba nada más por decir ni hacer…- Las mujeres se encogieron de hombros e ingresaron a la casa con sus equipajes en mano para comenzar a instalarse en el lugar que ahora sería su nuevo hogar. Examinaron cada rincón de la casa ¡Todo era un total despelote! ¿Por qué los hombres tenían que ser tan desorganizados? Había ropa interior tirada por todos lados, hasta en la cocina._

_ Jajajajajaja – Comenzó a reír krillin dejando a los guerreros con una ceja enarcada – Esperen a que le cuente a nuestro supremo kaiosama que la gran debilidad de los súper saiyajins son sus esposas ¡Se reirá tanto!

_ A este enano lo golpearé tan fuerte que quedará enterrado en el piso

_ Después vegeta, después…– Le detuvo el de cabellos alborotados – Primero veamos que está sucediendo allá adentro.

_Los mencionados ingresaron a la casa algo temerosos, esperaban toparse con todo su entorno de color rosa o repleto de tonterías femeninas. Afortunadamente todo continuaba en su lugar, con la gran diferencia que la casa estaba limpia y ordenada. Había un aroma a flores que olía a demonios, no pudieron evitar atragantarse con ese hedor…- _

_ Vaya, pues al parecer todo está tal y como estaba anteriormente

_ No, hay algo diferente ¡Busquen bien!

_Comenzaron con la búsqueda, había algo que no cuadraba con la decoración anterior, algo diferente ¿Qué podrá ser? Pensaban dentro de sí mismos, fuese lo que fuese pasaba desapercibido. Hasta que centraron sus miradas en aquella muralla donde se encontraban colgadas las fotografías de sus hijos __**¡Justo allí, en ese punto! ¡Allí estaba la diferencia!**__ Los retratos fotográficos de sus pequeños ya no decoraban la pared, sino el retrato de sus esposas…- _

**_ ¡NO! –** Exclamaron los guerreros en tono dramático cubriendo sus rostros con ambas manos. No tolerarían contemplar las fotografías de sus esposas cada día de la semana **\- ¡Mis ojos, mis ojos! ¡He quedado ciego! **

_ ¿Qué? ¿¡Que les pasa?! - Interrogaron los adolescentes examinando la sala de un lado a otro para averiguar que había provocado que sus padres se exaltaran de esa manera

_Mientras tanto, desde la cocina las divorciadas se echaron a reír a carcajadas tomando precaución para no ser escuchadas. Sabían perfectamente que lograrían fastidiarlos al colgar sus fotografías allí ¡Les encantaba sacarlos de sus casillas!_

_ ¿Por qué estaban gritando? – Las mujeres hicieron su aparición mordiéndose los labios para no estallar en risas, haciendo un sobresfuerzo por aparentar normalidad.

_ Olvídenlo… – Dijeron sin más al apreciar sus expresiones burlonas, era más que obvio que habían colgado sus fotografías allí con la intención de fastidiarlos - ¿Dónde piensan dormir? Esta casa es muy pequeña

_ ¡Qué pregunta más absurda! – Rezongaron sus esposas – Dormiremos con ustedes en sus respectivas habitaciones ¿no es obvio?

_ ¿Y qué hay de nuestros hijos?

_ Cierto, lo habíamos olvidado… – Las mujeres se mantuvieron pensativas por unos instantes – Pues, los chicos pueden dormir en el sofá ¿no?

_ ¿¡Disculpen?! – Se quejaron los adolescentes al oír lo anterior

_ Oh no, claro que no ¡Si alguien dormirá en el sofá, esas serán ustedes ex – esposas!

_.

**( (….) )**

_**Ya era de madrugada. Los guerreros se encontraban en la sala principal, pues a final de cuentas ellos pasarían la noche en el sofá. Aquella experiencia ya la habían vivido a lo largo de sus vidas matrimoniales, cuando sus esposas se enfadaban con ellos no hallaban otro remedio que echarlos de la habitación. Dormir en el sofá era extremadamente molesto, era una tortura, una incomodidad que no le deseaban a nadie, ni al más temible de los enemigos que alguna vez amenazó la paz en la tierra. Con lo mucho que entrenaban necesitaban de un suave y cómodo colchón…- **_

_ En lo que a mí respecta – Comenzó a decir el príncipe de los saiyajins – ¡No quiero volver a saber de mujeres nunca más en mi vida!

_ Somos dos – Se sumó el de cabellos alborotados

_ Tres – Se incorporó Gohan

_ Aunque, a veces suelen ser tan tiernas

_ Te preparan la comida con mucho amor

_ Y también se aseguran que nuestra ropa este limpia y organizada

_ ¿Saben? – Goku hizo una pausa antes de proseguir – No imagino a nadie más a mi lado que no sea milk

_ Yo jamás hubiese podido completar mis metas de no ser por Videl

_ Aunque hiera mi orgullo, mi vida estaría incompleta sin esa molestosa terrícola

_ ¡Pero, son tan irritantes cuando se lo proponen!

_ Actúan como locas la mayor parte del tiempo

_ Eso no es nada – Se incorporo el calvillo en la conversación – A veces pienso que mi esposa debió haber estudiado en una academia de beneficencia o algo parecido. Lo único que hace es pedirme dinero ¿Tengo apariencia de ser una especie de banco o caja fuerte?

_Un poderoso ki interrumpió la charla masculina. Los mencionados rápidamente se colocaron de pie, traían puestas sus pijamas y no enfrentarían al enemigo en esas fachas por lo que se vistieron a la velocidad de la luz… _

_ **¡Krillin, krillin! ¡Sal de allí, maldito bastardo! **

_La rubia tenía todo un alboroto en las afueras de la isla, pareciera que mandaría a volar todo el lugar con los destellos - _¡Krillin, sé que estás ahí, sal ahora mismo_! El ultimo destello acabo haciendo trizas las ventanillas de la casa…-_ ¡Mi dinero, donde está el dinero que me corresponde! ¡Sal de allí krillin, sal de allí!

_ Oh no, yo no saldré por nada del mundo – _El calvillo corrió a esconderse detrás de los guerreros, temblaba de tal manera que juraría estar a punto de sufrir un infarto_

_ Krillin ¿Qué hiciste con todo el dinero que te preste? – Le interrogó el de cabellos alborotados

_ Lo gaste en apuestas

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¡Fue por una buena causa! No me regañes, goku

_La rubia continuó haciendo destrozos, sus gritos lograron despertar a todos los habitantes de la casa…- _¡Incendiaré esta isla si no sales a enfrentarme hijo de tu mal parida madre! ¿Tu madre era calva, verdad? ¡Y tu padre tenía las bolas más pequeñas que un hámster!

_ ¿Saben que me parece irónico? – Comenzó a decir Gohan - ¿Por qué no solo entra y ya? Puede fácilmente echar la puerta abajo

_ ¡Goku, ayúdame! – Le suplicó el calvillo abrazando una de sus piernas

_ Pues, lo siento mucho amigo mío. Que la fuerza te acompañe – _Los guerreros junto al maestro roshi sujetaron a krillin para darle un empujón y echarlo hacia las afueras de la isa_ – No te preocupes, te reviviremos con las esferas del dragón – _Su cabeza calva aterrizó la brusca caída causada por el empujón que se llevo. Adormecido y algo mareado pudo divisar a su mujer acercándose brevemente a él con una mirada fulminante _

_ Dieciocho…. por favor, no me lastimes

_ ¡¿Dónde está mi dinero?!

_ ¡Lo conseguiré, te lo prometo!

_ Te lo advertí, krillin….

**_ ¡Socorro! **

_Mientras tanto, desde las ventanillas de la casa los presentes presenciaban la escena como si estuviesen disfrutando de un partido de tennis. No había nada peor que una mujer enfadada, no les quedaba la menor duda. _

__ _¡Dale duro, número dieciocho! – Les animaban las mujeres a coro - ¡Acaba con él, enséñale quien manda!

_ Casi siento lastima por ese calvo– Comento el príncipe en pose de brazos cruzados – El robot parlante lo hará pedazos

_ Papá, mamá ¡Hagan algo! ¿Qué no ven que es un debilucho?

_ Descuiden, yo la detendré – _Goku salió de la casa para detener el alboroto. Afortunadamente aun estaba a tiempo de salvarle la vida a su amigo…- Colocó la palma de su mano en la frente de la rubia, por lo que cayó desmayada al piso. Fue un alivio para el calvillo, su mujer estaría inconsciente un par de horas. _

_ ¡¿Goku, por qué hiciste eso?! – Le regañó el resto

_ ¿Por qué me miran todos así? Calme a la fiera ¿no?

**_.**

_**Había sido una noche de locos sin lugar a dudas y la convivencia entre todos en aquella isla daba su inicio, pues el sol anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo día…-Las divorciadas preparaban el desayuno, los chicos corrían de un lado a otro reuniendo las pertenencias necesarias para llevar consigo a la escuela y en cuanto a los guerreros, se encontraban afuera entrenando antes de comenzar el día.**_

_ Vengan todos a desayunar

_Atendieron al llamado y procedieron a sentarse en la mesa. Algo positivo que solían rescatar de la repentina mudanza era la comida. Sin embargo, el espacio de la mesa era tan limitado que no podían evitar rozar sus cuerpos ante el más mínimo movimiento…_

_ ¿Qué tal está el desayuno que les hemos preparado? – Las divorciadas centraron sus miradas en sus esposos, estos ni se molestaron en hacer contacto visual

_ No está mal

_ ¿Solo dirán eso y ya?

_ Sí

_ ¡Mal agradecidos, nos desvelamos preparándoles el desayuno!

_ El maestro roshi cocina mejor

_ ¿Eso creen? - _No tolerarían tal ingratitud, después de desgastarse en prepararles sus platillos favoritos ¿Esa era la forma que tenían para agradecerles? _

_ Pan ¿serías tan amable en decirle a tu padre que jamás pensé que se viera guapo con esos anteojos? ¡Se ve nerd, ñoño, un perdedor, mucho más de lo que ya es!

_ Trunks y bra ¿Le dirían a su padre que su enanismo no es digno de un príncipe?

_ Goten, hijo. Por favor, dile a tu padre que fue él quien asesino a su abuelito

_ Hijos ¿Podrían decirles a sus madres que ustedes son el resultado del error que cometimos con ellas? No se ofendan, ustedes no son el error, sino ellas.

_ ¿¡Qué?!

_**No hallaron nada mejor que atacarse con comida. De los insultos pasaron directamente a arrojarse todo lo que fuese comestible. Todos esos alimentos ricos en proteínas desperdiciados…**_

_ ¡¿Goten, que demonios haces?!– Exclamó el de cabellos lavanda al avistar a su amigo de toda la vida siendo partícipe en aquella guerra

_ Me estoy vengando de mi madre por haberme castigado en el pasado ¿Te animas? ¡Arrojémosle cereales!

_ ¡Si, se los arrojaré a mi papá! ¿Se nos unen? ¿Pan? ¿Bra?

_ ¡Deténganse, ya basta! ¡Miren como han dejado todo! – _Las paredes embarradas, los pisos estropeados, la casa era un desastre. _

_ Descuide maestro, krillin lo limpiará ¿Dónde se ha metido ese pelón?

_ ¡Se acabó, han ido demasiado lejos! – Exclamó un hastiado maestro roshi. El anciano jamás hubiese interferido si las discusiones no interrumpieran su pasatiempo favorito- ¡Suban allá arriba y solucionen sus problemas como el matrimonio que se supone que son!

_ ¿Y este viejo quien se cree que es para decirnos qué hacer?

_ Es el dueño de la casa – Le recordaron sus hijos

_ Al menos ¿Podríamos ducharnos primero?

_ ¡NO!

_Resoplaron resignados. En todo el trayecto hacia sus respectivas habitaciones no intercambiaron palabras, ni siquiera cruzaron miradas. Los primeros minutos se malgastaron en silencio, infinito desprecio el uno al otro entre las cuatro paredes. Hasta que la pasión y el amor se hicieron presentes…- _

_Los adolescentes al ser testigo de los ruidos no pudieron evitar mirarse los unos a los otros con muecas de asco. Sus padres y madres se estaban apareando e inconscientemente sus oídos presenciaban aquello ¿Esa era la forma de los matrimonios para solucionar sus problemas? El maestro roshi ni se inmuto, continuaba concentrado volteando cada página de su revista de mujerzuelas. _

_ Hey chicos ¿A dónde van? – Interrogó el anciano al avistar que se marchaban más temprano de lo usual, apenas eran las siete treinta, sus clases comenzaban dentro de una hora

_ ¡No queremos oír a nuestros padres follar como si no hubiese un mañana!

_ Cierto, pobrecitos – Comentó compadecido - ¿Saben? Quizá aun no sea tarde para que se marchen a un orfanato y sean adoptados por otras familias

**_.**

**( (…) ) **

_Ya había anochecido, era una hermosa noche de luna llena. Ni ellos se lo creían, habían sobrevivido a la mudanza, en un par de minutos se cumplirían veinticuatro horas. Aquella tarde de pasión les hizo entrar en razón y percatarse que tener a sus esposas bajo el mismo techo no sería tan desagradable como lo habían imaginado…. _

**Mientras tanto… **

**_ **¿Qué estás leyendo, bulma? - Interrogaron las pelinegras

_ No me lo van a creer – Respondió la mencionada- Este articulo afirma que el cincuenta por ciento de las mujeres no sabe besar

_ ¿De veras? Pobres diablas ¿no?

_ ¿Y qué nos hace pensar que nosotras besamos de la forma correcta?

_ Debemos comprobarlo ahora mismo – La peli-azul les arrojó un par de almohadones a las pelinegras, estas tan solo compartieron miradas con el ceño fruncido

_ ¿Quieres que practiquemos besos con las almohadas?

_ Yo lo hacía cuando tenía quince años ¿Nunca lo practicaron?

_ Pues si, en las pijamadas

_ Bueno, hagámoslo _– Dicho lo anterior, procedieron a practicar. Estaban conscientes de lo ridículas que se veían al posar sus labios en los almohadones pero era la única forma de comprobarlo. Su concentración era tan alta que ni se percataron del chirrido de la puerta… _

_ ¿¡Pero, qué están haciendo?! – Interrogaron los guerreros más confundidos que nunca

_ Estábamos practicando besos – Respondió milk encogiéndose de hombros, por lo que bulma junto con videl le dieron un pisotón

_ ¡Auch! ¡¿Qué no ven que tengo juanetes en los pies?!

_Los guerreros arquearon una ceja observándose los unos a los otros. Jamás, pero jamás en la vida lograrían comprender a las mujeres, todas estaban locas de remate. Prefirieron ahorrarse todo tipo de preguntas al respecto y aparentar que nada de lo anterior había ocurrido. _

_ Nuestros hijos quieren hablar con nosotros en la sala

_Los adolescentes al avistar a sus padres bajar por los escalones tomaron aire para armarse de valor y escupir de una vez por todas lo que planeaban decirles…- _Papá, mamá – _Volvieron a tomar aire, no sería fácil decirlo así como así _– Queremos irnos

_ ¿¡Queee?! Pe, pero… - Titubearon - ¿En nuestra plena reconciliación nos lo dicen?

_ Lo sentimos mucho, no queremos vivir aquí

_ Muy buen trabajo, chicos – Susurró el anciano – Ahora, les daré los cien dólares que les prometí - _No cabía la menor duda, el maestro roshi era todo un loquillo. _

_.

_.

_.

_.

**¡Hola gente bonita! ¿Disfrutaron del cap? Pensaba hacerlo más largo pero me retracté, no quiero que los capítulos se excedan demasiado.  
¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs y visitas! ¡De todo corazón les agradezco! Besos y abrazos, nos leemos pronto! Bye. **


	11. Cena para demasiados

_**Ya había pasado una semana desde la repentina mudanza y todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Las mujeres volvieron a sus respectivos hogares junto a sus hijos y los guerreros continuaban con su vida cotidiana… **_

_.

_Número dieciocho corría de un lado a otro atendiendo los pedidos de las mesas. El trabajo en aquél bar se había vuelto más insoportable aún al pedirle a su jefe horas extras para un aumento de salario. No tenía otra alternativa, era su deber asumir la cruda responsabilidad económica y velar por el bienestar de su hija…- Recobró el aliento unos segundos y cogió un par de cervezas para llevárselas a los clientes. En el trayecto, unos brazos rodearon su cintura… _

_ Hola preciosa – Le habló a sus espaldas el sujeto con el que se encontraba saliendo desde hace un par de semanas - ¿Estás ocupada?

_ Si, lo estoy

_ No te quitaré mucho tiempo solo vengo a hacerte una invitación

_ ¿De qué se trata?

_ Quiero invitarte a cenar esta noche. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte

_ ¿Importante? – Cuestionó arqueando una ceja

_ Así es, está noche lo sabrás – El tipo besó su mejilla y se despidió de ella.- Número dieciocho tragó en seco temiendo que ´´ese algo importante´´ fuese una propuesta de compromiso o algo por el estilo

**Mientras tanto….**

_Goku ingresaba a su lugar de trabajo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Sus colegas solo ladeaban con la cabeza, no comprendían el por qué el saiyajin se encontraba de buen humor cada día de la semana. En todo el trayecto hacía su oficina era interrumpido por las mujeres que se lanzaban a sus brazos para coquetear con el agraciado ´´doctor goku´´ Aunque algunas simplemente mantenían la distancia y le guiñaban el ojo o le coqueteaban con la mirada…_

_ ¡Hola! – El de cabellos alborotados saludó a su secretaria personal estrechando una de sus manos

_ Señor goku, que bueno que lo veo – La mujer apresuradamente se acercó hasta él – Dentro de su oficina se encuentra su esposa y está escondida

_ ¿De veras? – Interrogó el saiyajin rascando su alborotada cabellera - ¿Y qué hace allí dentro?

_ Ya se lo dije, está escondida y me sobornó con dinero para que no dijera nada

_ Uhmmm… – Musitó el saiyajin – Comprendo, gracias por informármelo

_Dicho y hecho, dentro de la oficina del guerrero se encontraba la pelinegra. Planeaba escabullirse durante su horario de trabajo con la finalidad de averiguar si goku continuaba con sus hazañas de infidelidad…- Comenzaba a sentirse culpable, no era bueno espiar a las personas y pensó en huir en más de una ocasión pero el chirrido de la puerta le hizo saber que ya era demasiado tarde, su esposo había llegado… _

_Goku ingresó a pasos lentos adoptando una postura a la defensiva. Observó detalladamente a sus alrededores, no lograba divisarla por ningún lado. Finalmente se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento en su escritorio para comenzar a trabajar…_

_ Doctor goku, usted es un destacado cirujano. Mis amigas me lo han recomendado – Hablaba una mujer de aproximadamente veinticinco años – Me he decidido y quisiera hacerme cirugía

_ Claro, ¿Qué te quieres hacer?

_ Implantes de busto

_Mientras tanto, detrás de los estantes la pelinegra oía atentamente la conversación. No tardó ni dos segundos para comenzar a cuchichear al respecto – ´´Seguro se acostara con ella´´ ´´Seguro le pedirá su número telefónico´´ ´´Seguro la invitará a salir y después se irán a un hotel´´ _

_ Doctor, ¿oyó eso? – Comento la mujer mirando de un lado a otro – Estoy segura que oí unos murmullos en algún rincón de la oficina

_ Descuida, no es nada – Respondió el guerrero sabiendo a la perfección de quién se trataba

_ De acuerdo, si usted lo dice – La desconocida se encogió de hombros y ya no le tomó más importancia al asunto. Se quitó los zapatos, se deshizo de sus pantorrillas y procedió a desabotonar su blusa para que el doctor procediera a examinarla…

_ ¡Señorita, cúbrase por favor! – Exclamó el guerrero al instante

_ ¿Qué? Pero….

_ ¿Qué no sabe que soy un hombre casado? – Le interrumpió - El único cuerpo desnudo que debo apreciar es el de mi esposa

_ Pero, doctor goku ¡Si va a hacerme cirugía lo mínimo que puede hacer es examinarme!

_ ¡No puedo ver, no puedo ver! – El guerrero se cubrió los ojos – Avíseme cuando se haya colocado todas sus prendas, por favor

_Milk apretó sus puños maldiciendo en voz baja…- ¡Me descubrió, sabe que estoy aquí! _

_ Yo amo a mi esposa… – Comenzó a improvisar el guerrero. Cogió de su escritorio un portarretratos de una fotografía familiar - ¿Lo ve? ¿Lo ve? Es está de aquí – Señaló con un dedo – Yo la amo y nunca la he engañado en mi vida ni lo volveré a hacer – _Sin duda alguna, goku era un pésimo improvisador _

_ Qué extraño, tenía entendido que usted era todo un mujeriego

_ Uh, el tiempo vuela – Fue lo único que atinó a decir después de lo anterior – Ya es hora que se marche, adiós, adiós – El guerrero cogió del brazo a su paciente guiándola hasta la puerta de salida – Nos vemos la próxima semana para proceder con cirugía – Dicha estas palabras le cerró la puerta en la cara

_ ¡Pero, doctor goku! – Insistía la mujer desde el otro lado de la puerta - ¡Mis amigas me dijeron que usted se había acostado con ellas! – _Lo anterior logró alterar aun más los nervios del guerrero. Rechinó los dientes deseando desde el fondo de su ser que su esposa no haya oído aquella confesión… _

_ ¡Te atrapé, maldito infiel! – La pelinegra abandonó su escondite y le señaló con un dedo - ¡Tu actuación fue patética! Sé perfectamente que tu secretaria me delató

_ Milk, pero que cosas dices – Rió levemente por los nervios

_ Qué manera de engañarme todos estos años ¿no es así, degenerado?- Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caminar hasta la puerta. El saiyajin le tocó el hombro para impedir que se fuera, después de todo su mujer merecía una explicación al respecto

_ ¡No me toques! – La pelinegra cogió del picaporte y abandonó su oficina azotando bruscamente la puerta

_Atravesó el largo pasillo dando fuertes pisadas como muestra de su enojo. Las infidelidades de su marido le dolían de tal manera cómo la primera vez que se enteró de ello…- _ ¡Milk! – Le llamaba el guerrero corriendo tras ella. La susodicha al notar que este le seguía apresuró aun más su paso.

_ ¡Me voy al infierno! – Exclamó sin importarle que las personas giraran a observarla - ¡Iré en busca de alguien que me devuelva mi dignidad!

_ Milk, por favor no alces la voz, aquí no...

_ ¡Canalla! – Dio un grito que hizo un gran eco en todo el lugar. Los testigos no pudieron evitar sobresaltarse - ¡No me voy a acostar contigo! ¡Quédate con tus pacientes! ¡Y quédate con tus amigotes de kame-house!

_El guerrero tragó en seco observando cómo su mujer se perdía por los pasillos. Un ligero rubor adornó sus mejillas al tener las miradas de sus colegas clavadas sobre él, lo habían visto todo. Que más deseaba que huir a través de la tele-transportación… - _

**Mientras tanto….**

_Gohan aterrizó en la mansión satán, el día de hoy llevaría a su hija a la escuela, ya que su esposa le había estado insistiendo hasta el cansancio a través del teléfono que debía compartir tiempo en familia, de padre e hija. Al ingresar, se topó con quién menos deseaba ver, su encantador suegro ´´El salvador del mundo´´ El saiyajin le saludó por cortesía, no recibió respuestas… _

_ Vaya, no creí que vendrías….- El saiyajin desvió la mirada, allí estaba su mujer en una esquina de brazos cruzados

_ Hola videl

_ ¿Te vistió tu mamá? – Interrogó en tono burlón examinándole de pies a cabeza. El señor satán solo se echo a reír a carcajadas al oír la burla anterior

_ ¿Lo ves, videl? – Comenzó a decir el saiyajin – Esta es la razón por la cual no me gusta aparecer por estos lados. Tú, junto a tu padre me hacen perder los estribos

_ Para mí fue un alivio que te fueras de esta casa. No te mereces a mi hija – Respondió a secas su suegro

_ Ya basta, papá – Videl frunció el ceño mirándole con enfado. Gohan por su parte echo fuera un suspiro, aquellas palabras las había oído continuamente en el pasado –Toma, gohan – La mencionada estrechó su brazo entregándole un papelillo. Este lo recibió enarcando una ceja

_ ¿Un millón de dólares? – Cuestionó el saiyajin después de leer

_ Así es. Esa es la cantidad de dinero que me corresponde

_ Videl, yo no tengo todo este dinero

_ Bueno, querías ser un hombre divorciado ¿no?

_ ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

_ ¡Tienes una hija, gohan!- Exclamó acercándose a él, provocando que sus narices hicieran roces - Ya es hora que respondas económicamente por ella

_ Siempre he respondido por pan. Nunca le ha faltado nada

_ Si, lo sé. Pero nuestra hija ahora quiere un lamborghini

_ ¿¡Qué?! – Interrogo el saiyajin de cabello azabache en tono dramático - ¿Y para que quiere un auto si puede volar?

_ Pregúntale… – Dijo sin más su mujer encogiéndose de hombros

_Cuando el silencio se hizo presente, videl sonrió maliciosa saboreando la angustia y frustración que invadía al saiyajin. Verlo pasearse de un lado a otro al ser incapaz de complacer los caprichos de su pequeña y única hija…-_

_ ¡Papá, que bueno verte! – Pan bajó apresuradamente las escalerillas para recibir a su padre con un fuerte y caluroso abrazo

_ Hola cariño ¿Lista para ir a la escuela?

_ Si…

_ Bueno, vámonos de aquí cuanto antes, por favor

_ ¡Détente, Gohan! – El susodicho cerró fuertemente sus parpados y dio media vuelta para establecer un contacto visual con su mujer nuevamente- ¿Sí? – Preguntó con su destacada paciencia y caballerosidad

_ He decidido aumentar la cuota a dos millones de dólares

_ ¿¡Queee?! ¿Por qué?

_ Porque yo también quiero un lamborghini

**Mientras tanto…. **

_Bulma se encontraba trabajando en su laboratorio, planeaba crear un nuevo experimento. Hastiada ya de tantos planos y formulas decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso…- Encendió un cigarrillo dirigiéndose hacia el sofá para poder recostarse y descansar más a gusto…_

_ Mujer, la maldita maquina de gravedad se descompuso

_ ¡Vegeta! – Rápidamente apagó el cigarrillo y corrió para abrazarlo

_ Ya, ya, suéltame

_ ¿Has venido a verme? - – La mencionada sonrió picara. Se quitó las gafas y revolvió su cabello mordiendo sensualmente su labio inferior. Comenzó a desabotonar su blusa sin apartar la mirada de su soñado príncipe

_ ¡No empieces, bulma! ¡Ponte tu ropa! – Exclamó hastiado de las provocaciones sexuales de su esposa. O ex – esposa, ya ni sabía cómo llamarle.

_ Que comentario más homosexual – Comentó fastidiada - ¿A qué demonios viniste, entonces?

_ Ya te dije que la máquina de gravedad no funciona

_ Sí, lo sé. Yo misma la descompuse

_ ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

_ Para fastidiarte, mi amor – La peli-azul le desafió guiñándole el ojo. El príncipe solo rodó los ojos

_ Claro, no sé por qué me molesto en preguntar – Se cuestionó a sí mismo, era tan obvio que lo había hecho con la intención de fastidiarlo - ¡Repárala, ahora mismo!

_ ¡Tú a mí no me dices que hacer!

_ ¡Bien, haz lo que quieras! Le diré al vejete de tu padre que la repare

_ No lo hará, mi padre está muy molesto contigo desde que me abandonaste

_ Lo amenazaré de muerte, ya verás como cede – Dicha estas palabras, le dio la espalda para marcharse

_ No, no, no ¡Espera, vegeta! – La científica se lanzó sobre él, ahora el guerrero la tenía cargando en sus brazos

_Bulma, quítate de encima

_ Por cierto ¿Qué haces vestido con tu atuendo de guerrero? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que te vistas así? – Continuó regañándole mientras el príncipe echaba fuera un suspiro de resignación tolerando una vez más uno de sus tantos sermones. Esta mujer no hablaba, daba discursos.

_ ¡Oh vegui, querido!

_ ¡Maldita sea!... – Maldijo el príncipe dentro de sus pensamientos – _Ahí viene la loca de su madre. Esta casa es un manicomio, no sé cómo pude vivir tantos años dentro de estas cuatro paredes_.

**( (…) ) **

**_.**

_Finalmente cayó la noche. Eran exactamente las nueve treinta y cierta rubia estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Realmente temía que su pretendiente formalizara su relación, aún amaba a krillin pesé a su vagancia y su descarada forma de ser. Tuvo la gran idea en pedirle a las divorciadas que la acompañaran, quizá sus presencias evitarían que el tipo le dijera eso tan importante que tenía que decirle.  
_

_Ingresaron al restaurante con un atuendo adecuado para aquella ocasión. El pretendiente de la rubia no tardó en hacerles señas desde la última mesa al avistarlas… _

_ Por favor, compórtense como personas normales aunque sea una noche ¿sí? – Suplicó

_ Tranquila, número dieciocho. Estarás orgullosa de nosotras

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Van a suicidarse? – Comentó la susodicha con pesadez

_Al llegar allí, el tipo saludó a la rubia con un apasionado beso. Después de esto, saludó a las mujeres estrechando una de sus manos…- Tomaron asiento y le pidieron al mesero que les trajera la cena mientras charlaban de temas variados y bebían champagne. _

_ ¡Esto no es posible! – Número dieciocho cubrió su cabeza con ambas manos al avistar a los guerreros ingresando al restaurante, y aún peor, krillin les acompañaba. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, el pánico comenzaba a tomar el control total de su cuerpo…- Les dio un codazo a las mujeres para que captaran quiénes habían ingresado al lugar

_ Uh, ¿ya viste quién viene con ellos? – Aquellas palabras lograron alterarla aun más, que gran forma tenían sus ´´amigas´´ para brindarle apoyo

_Los guerreros ingresaron al lugar, aquél restaurante era uno de los mejores de la ciudad. El maestro roshi había tenido un pequeño accidente en la cocina, quemó la comida por error y ya no les quedaban más provisiones, por lo que no tuvieron más opción que salir a comer fuera. Tolerar el hambre durante toda una noche era algo imposible para los saiyajins…_

_ ¡Miren, son nuestras esposas! – Exclamó el de cabellos alborotados señalando con un dedo, por lo que el resto volteó en aquella dirección - ¡Hola chicas! – Les saludó alegremente sacudiendo sus brazos

_ ¿Qué hace mi esposa tomada de la mano con ese tipo? – El calvillo apretó sus puños dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante, su esposa ni se molestó en mirarle a la cara

_ ¡Milk, bulma, videl, número dieciocho! – Continuaba un insistente pelinegro haciéndoles señas con sus manos

**Mientras tanto…**

_ Finjan no conocerlos – Advirtió la rubia en tono bajo

_ Claro, claro – Las mujeres asintieron e instantáneamente cogieron la carta del menú y cubrieron sus rostros

_ ¿Conocen a ese sujeto? – Interrogó el novio de la rubia

_ No, nunca lo habíamos visto

_ ¿Y por qué menciona todos sus nombres?

_ Quizá es un brujo

_El sujeto frunció el ceño, aquella respuesta no le había convencido del todo. Giró la cabeza hacía la rubia, esta tan solo sonrió nerviosa volviendo a beber de su vaso con champagne…._

_ ¿Qué les pasa? – Comenzó a decir el de cabellos alborotados rascando su nuca - ¿Por qué nos ignoran?

_ Quizá, solo estén en sus días y ya – Comentó Gohan encogiéndose de hombros

_ Mi esposa está tomada de la mano con otro ¡Y ese otro no soy yo! Creo que la perderé para siempre – Su voz se quebró, hizo un gran esfuerzo por no derramar lágrimas

_ Genial, ahora el enano va a llorar – Comento el príncipe en pose de brazos cruzados

**Mientras tanto…**

_ Oh no, vienen hacia acá….

_ Esto no podría ser peor – Número dieciocho se llevo una mano al rostro ¿Qué pecado había cometido para que el destino la castigara de esta forma? Cuando las parejas se reunían todo acababa en total desastre.

_ Hola… – Saludaron los guerreros al unísono. No obtuvieron respuestas, ni siquiera un contacto visual - ¿Hola? – Repitieron más confundidos que nunca, era irónico que te encontraras con tu propio cónyuge y actuar como si fuesen unos completos desconocidos

_ Buenas noches, señores – El novio de la rubia les devolvió el saludo cordialmente – Perdonen mi imprudencia, pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

_ ¡Son los ex – esposos de las infelices! – Confesó una exaltada rubia. Un ligero tic comenzaba a apoderarse de su ojo derecho

_ Ah, ya veo. Es un placer, señores – El tipo les dedicó una sonrisa - ¿Quieren hacernos compañía? – Preguntó amablemente

_ Oh, amigo mío. Has cometido un tremendo error – La peli-azul ladeó con la cabeza posando una mano sobre los hombros del tipo, este tan solo le miro confuso

_ Cállate, bulma – La rubia entre dientes le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa

_ ¡Auch, me dolió! ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de la gran bocota de tu novio?

_ Por supuesto que les acompañaremos – Asintió un sonriente Goku, los demás guerreros le siguieron y al igual que él cogieron una silla para tomar asiento en la mesa. No veían diferencia alguna, de todos modos igualmente disfrutarían de la comida.

_ Y dime, número dieciocho – Comenzó a decir krillin - ¿Desde cuándo que estás comprometida?

_ Llevamos saliendo un par de semanas – Respondió el sujeto ante el silencio de la rubia. Bebió de su copa con alcohol antes de proseguir - Ella es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida, es todo un encanto.

_ ¿¡Lo dices enserio?! – Los presentes no tardaron en protestar - _¿Número dieciocho un encanto? Este tipo no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando… _

_ Creo que estoy enamorado… – _Terminó de decir con una sonrisa placentera. Brevemente se acercó a su rostro, ambos sonrieron y juntaron sus labios. Se besaban con pasión, libremente sin importarles que los acompañantes fuesen testigos. Aquella escena era digna de una telenovela romántica, krillin no pudo evitar sentirse subestimado, pisoteado, derrotado. No era más que un perdedor... _

_ Creo que comienzo a entenderlo todo – Comentó Goku rascando su alborotada cabellera – ¡Claro! – Chasqueó los dedos - ¡Este tipo es el novio de número dieciocho! - El resto solo se dio una palmada en el rostro al oír lo anterior, el guerrero más fuerte del universo era un completo idiota

_ ¿Qué pudo ver en él? – Susurró el calvillo – Este hombre es horrible, es lo opuesto a lo que en verdad merece ella

_ Claro, y tu eres la octava maravilla del mundo - Comentó con pesadez el príncipe de los saiyajins

_ ¡Goku, ayúdame te lo imploro! No quiero perder a mi mujer

_ ¿Yo? Pero, no sé cómo podría ayudarte

_ Solo di cualquier estupidez que se te venga a la mente. Eres experto en ello, siempre dices incoherencias

_ ¿Qué pretendes, krillin? – Interrogaron las mujeres con una ceja arqueada - ¿Planeas arruinarles la noche?

_ ¡Claro que sí! – Respondió irritado – Ella es mi esposa y pienso recuperarla

_ Pues, podrías comenzar por buscar un empleo ¿no?

_ ¡Ah, ya cállense la boca!

_ ¡Es nuestra amiga! Y no permitiremos que arruines su cita

_Los presentes continuaron cuchicheando al respecto, tomando la precaución necesaria para que número dieciocho junto a su pareja no oyeran ni una sola palabra. Aunque la pareja estaba tan ocupada a la par del beso que ni se inmutaban de lo que ocurría a sus alrededores..._

_ ¿Qué se servirán esta noche? – El camarero les enseñó a los guerreros la carta mientras colocaba sobre la mesa un par de botellas con champagne

_ Queremos todo lo que hay en el menú

_ Señores, debe haber un error. Es humanamente imposible que puedan digerir toda esa cantidad de comida

_ ¡Solo tráenos lo que te pedimos, humano despreciable! – El príncipe de los saiyajins le lanzó unos cubiertos, el camarero ágilmente los desvió

_ ¡Bulma, controla a tu esposo, por favor!

_ ¡Vegeta, ya basta, las personas nos están viendo!

_ ¿Y eso a mí que me importa?

_ Señor camarero, por favor disculpe la actitud imprudente de nuestro acompañante – Comenzó a decir Goku con la finalidad de calmar el alboroto – Vera, el sufre de…. Abandono. Su madre lo abandonó al nacer

_ Ah….- Se quejaron los presentes llevándose una mano al rostro

_ Está bien, comprendo. Enseguida les traigo lo que me han pedido – El camarero asintió cordialmente – Y tú – Señaló descaradamente a vegeta – No te extrañes si tu comida viene con un escupitajo

_ Ahora si terrícola, tu imprudencia ha provocado enfurecer al príncipe de los saiyajins

_ ¿Saiyajins? ¿Príncipe? – Cuestionó el pretendiente de la rubia - ¿A que se refieren? – _Los presentes pretendieron no haber oído lo anterior y bebieron de su champagne hasta el fondo. _

_ ¿Te gustaría hacer algo más tarde? – El camarero miró directamente a Gohan. Este frunció el ceño observando hacia sus alrededores

_ ¿Me hablas a mí? – Preguntó confundido

_ Claro, guapo

_ ¡Está conmigo! – Videl no tardó en defender lo suyo

_ Vaya, no sabía que tu hijo tenía ese tipo de preferencias, kakarotto

_ ¡Señor vegeta!

_ Aunque, tú tampoco estás nada mal – Esta vez centró su mirada en goku, por lo que el pelinegro escupió los trozos de pan de su boca

_ ¡Oye, este es mi hombre! – Saltó milk en su defensa

_ Ni se te ocurra mirar al mío – Advirtió la peli-azul

_ Nah, los bajitos no son mi tipo

_ ¡Acabemos con él! ¡En guardia! – Las mujeres apretaron sus puños adoptando una pose necesaria para comenzar el ataque

_ Oigan ya, ya, no es para tanto – Goku junto a su primogénito les hacían entrar en razón

_ ¡Siéntate bulma, te ves ridícula!

_ Ay no, ay no, trágame tierra – La rubia se encogió desde su asiento al percatarse que el principio del fin se aproximaba ¡Su gran noche arruinada! Krilin se percató de su frustración y rió complacido

_ ¡Expulsen a estas personas escandalosas! – Comenzaron a protestar los demás presentes de aquel restaurante - ¿¡Es que acaso nadie puede comer tranquilamente en este lugar?!

_Finalmente, los expulsaron a todos con la ayuda del gerente del lugar. El camarero que había iniciado el pleito con sus insinuaciones quedo limpio de culpabilidad, lo que logró irritarlos aun más…- Se reunieron en las afueras del lugar para disculparse con número dieciocho y su acompañante, habían arruinado su cita y era lo mínimo que podían hacer…_

_ Mi amor – Comenzó a decir la rubia - ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?

_ Ya se me olvido

**_.**

**_.**

**_.**

**_.**

**_.**

**¡Hola lectores! Primero que todo lamento mucho en haber tardado en publicar, usualmente no demoro tanto con mis actualizaciones pero la universidad me consume de una manera infernal.  
¡Gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus comentarios! Besos y abrazos, nos leemos pronto. **


	12. Despedida de solteros

_**A tan solo un día… Veinticuatro horas para ser exactos, pues era víspera de un día único y especial que solo se vive una sola vez en la vida: **__El matrimonio. _**  
Un viejo amigo contraería matrimonio el día de mañana: ¡Tenshinhan se casaba! Y no con cualquier chica sino con la inigualable Lunch. La boda había sido anunciada desde hace meses atrás y finalmente llegaría ese tan ansiado día y aunque las cosas no iban para nada bien a causa de las repentinas ´´separaciones´´ no era excusa para no festejar al respecto….**

_Realizaron una breve reunión en kame-house antes de salir a festejar la tan afamada ´´despedida de solteros´´ Aquella tradición no la pasarían por alto. Se encargarían de hacerles vivir a la pareja su última noche de soltería antes de que el matrimonio los uniera para toda la eternidad…_

_ Un brindis por los futuros novios, ¡Salud! – Estrecharon en alto sus copas con champagne y bebieron hasta el fondo. Exceptuando a cierto príncipe que se mantenía anexo a la reunión en una esquina de brazos cruzados

_ ¿No les asusta el matrimonio? – Los adolescentes que también estaban presentes en dicha reunión no pudieron evitar hacerles ese tipo de preguntas a la pareja del momento

_Los futuros novios solo rieron divertidos al oír lo anterior –_ No, para nada. Hemos estado esperando este día con muchas ansias

_ ¿Lo dicen enserio? – Cuestionó Goten rascando su nuca – Que aburrido sería permanecer con una única persona para toda la eternidad

_ Hijo, tú solo dices eso porque nunca te has enamorado – Agregó su madre con dulzura

_ Yo diría que su comentario anterior va ligado a que ha heredado la genética de su inútil padre – El príncipe de los saiyajins no pudo evitar entrometerse

_ No es necesario que me restriegues en la cara que mi marido me es infiel – Le reprochó milk dirigiéndole una mirada poco amigable, el mencionado solo sonrió burlón

_ En ningún momento mencioné que el estúpido de kakaroto te apuñala por la espalda cada vez que se le presenta la oportunidad

_ Oigan, modérense. Nuestros hijos están presentes – Interfirió el resto

_ Ah, ¿quieres pelear, vegeta? – Le desafió la pelinegra no prestando atención a lo anterior – Prefiero tener a mi lado a un esposo infiel y no a una marioneta como tú. Siempre a la merced de bulma, sin derecho a la libre expresión

_ ¿Saben? – Comenzó a decir Videl – Tener como esposo a una marioneta es mucho mejor que estar casada con un hijito de mamá – La susodicha miró directamente a Gohan, por lo que este bajó inmediatamente la mirada con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

_ Ya basta, videl

_ A veces pienso que está enamorado de su madre y no de mí – Videl mordió sus labios al percatarse que había hablado demás. Los presentes hicieron una extraña mueca al oír el comentario anterior y en cuanto a gohan, él solo escupió su bebida con sus ojos abiertos de par en par

_ ¡Ay, que asquerosidad! – Exclamaron los adolescentes con muecas de desagrado– Dejen de hablar incoherencias y vayan a dormir de una vez

_ ¿Saben? – Número dieciocho tomó la palabra esta vez – Yo he vivido en carne propia lo que es peor en tener a tu lado a un marido infiel, marioneta o simplemente con complejo de edipo – La rubia miró directamente a krillin antes de proseguir - ¿Saben que es peor? ¿En verdad quieren saberlo? Pues, lo peor es tener a un esposo holgazán – Dicho esto, señaló a krillin cómo si fuese necesario dejarlo claro

_ ¿Desde cuándo esta pequeña reunión se convirtió en restregarnos en la cara nuestros más mínimos defectos? - Respondió un irritado calvillo

_ Si, es cierto – Asintió Goku – Mejor vámonos. Se está haciendo tarde para la despedida de solteros

_ Yo no iré – Respondió la rubia – Tengo planes con mi novio. Ojala tengan una noche del terror, bastardos

_ ¿¡Cómo que no irás?! – Krillin alzó la voz siendo intencionalmente ignorado

_ ¿Despedida de solteros? – Interrogaron los adolescentes al unísono - ¿Podemos ir con ustedes?

_ ¡NO!

_Después de la sutil respuesta se subieron a la nave y prendieron rumbo a corporación capsula. Esa noche los chicos dormirían allí, ya que estarían al cuidado del señor briefs mientras los adultos hacían de las suyas. En el trayecto, los adolescentes planeaban una escapada. Era sábado por la noche y ellos eran jóvenes, querían divertirse. En cuanto el anciano se durmiera pondrían en práctica el viejo truco de los almohadones en las camas y se marcharían a algún bar o discoteque._

_Al llegar, se recostaron en el gran sofá de la sala de estar mientras comían unos cuantos bocadillos antes de proceder con la escapada que tenían planeada. Después de todo no podían huir con el padre de bulma rondando por la casa _

_ Tío goten, es tu turno de responder ¿Cuál es tu deseo oculto?

_ Hacérselo a angelina jolie ¡es tan sexy!

_ Oye, ten más respeto – El de cabellos lavanda le golpeó en la cabeza – Te recuerdo que mi hermanita, marrón, y tu sobrina están presentes

_ Mi deseo oculto es que me crezca tan solo un poquito el busto – Al mencionar lo anterior, Bra se cubrió sonrojada - ¡Ya dejen de mirar mis senos!

_ Nadie te está viendo

_ Pan, ¿Tu deseo oculto cuál es?

_ ¡Convertirme en la guerrera más fuerte de este universo! – Exclamó encaramándose sobre la mesilla de enfrente– Al igual que mi abuelito – Agregó con orgullo

_ Pues suerte con esa estatura que tienes

_ Tu turno, trunks ¿Cuál es tu deseo oculto?

_ Que mi padre me ame

_ Ah, que ternura

_ Eso no es cierto – Interfirió Goten arrojándole un almohadón a su amigo de infancia – Su deseo oculto es besar a la maestra de inglés. Babea por ella desde el jardín de niños

_ ¡Oye!

_ ¿Qué hay de ti, marrón?

_ Uhm, pues…– La mencionada lo meditó por un momento – Mi deseo oculto es que al novio de mi madre se le caiga el cabello, se le caigan los dientes, la piel, que tenga que usar pañales, que no pueda caminar y que tenga que comer papilla

_ JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA - Rieron a carcajadas después de un breve silencio

_ Que crueles somos ¿no?

_ Si, iremos al infierno

_ Hey, con qué aquí están – El científico briefs se acercó hasta ellos con una agradable sonrisa – Están aburridos ¿verdad?- Como respuesta solo obtuvo un simple asentimiento de cabezas – Ya veo, ¿Les parece si les relato una experiencia para entretenerlos?

_ Ah genial – Resoplaron al unísono – _No es así como querían pasar su noche de sábado_

**( (….) )**

_Mientras tanto…._

_Los personajes festejarían en el bar donde número dieciocho trabajaba a diario. La rubia jamás hubiese accedido a lo anterior de no ser por la gran cantidad de dinero que le ofrecieron.  
Antes de ingresar, se reunieron en las afueras del lugar para aclarar algunas cosas, pues estando en pleno bar repleto de hombres y mujeres temían que sus parejas cometieran alguna locura…_

_ Videl, escúchame - El saiyajin tomó a su mujer de sus hombros mirándole directamente a los ojos – Te prometo que no cometeré ningún acto imprudente hacía nuestro matrimonio. Sé que nos separamos, pero aún continuamos casados

_ Está bien, de todos modos prefiero que salgas a festejar antes de que te quedes estudiando en kame-house

_ Bueno, por mi parte no te pediré nada porque confió en ti – Gohan le sonrió ampliamente, su mujer le devolvió la sonrisa

_ Entonces, ¿serías mi acompañante esta noche?

_ Por supuesto

_Mientras tanto…._

_ Milk… - Goku abrazó fuertemente a su mujer midiendo sus fuerzas para no lastimarla en aquel abrazo. Besó su flequillo y le susurró – Si algún tipo se atreve a coquetear contigo me enfadaré muchísimo – La pelinegra quedó estupefacta ante aquel descarado comentario ¿Con que derecho le decía ese tipo de cosas?

_ ¿Y acaso yo asesiné a alguna de tus amantes? – Comentó molesta dándole un pequeño empujón, apartándolo de ella

_ Es diferente

_ ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

_ Yo solo me divertía, nada más

_ ¿¡A eso le llamas diversión?! – Alzó el tono de su voz - Engañarme con cualquier mujer que se te cruce por delante ¿Esa es tu forma de divertirte?

_ Bueno, pues sí – Dijo sin más – Pero, de la única mujer que he estado enamorado en mi vida ha sido de ti

_ ¡Idiota! Apuesto que son mucho más guapas que yo ¿verdad?

_ Nah, no lo son. Al menos no para mí

_ ¡Y yo que te pedí muchas veces que me hicieras un implante de busto para verme bonita para ti!

_ Por favor, milk. No digas eso – Goku rodeó su cintura apoyando su frente contra la de ella – Tú eres perfecta, no te hace falta nada – Luego con sutilidad, comenzó a acariciarle cada extremidad de su cuerpo

_ No, no, ¡No me toques, apártate!

_ Está bien, está bien – Asintió retrocediendo unos pasos

_ Que te quede muy claro, goku – Le advirtió con una mirada pícara - ¡Yo también me quiero divertir esta noche! – _El saiyajin comprendió claramente a lo que se refería con ´´divertirse´´_

_ No te atreverías

_ No estés tan seguro – La pelinegra le guiñó el ojo y dio media vuelta dejando al guerrero con un pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo

_ Milk, vuelve aquí. Aún no hemos terminado de hablar – La susodicha siguió su camino ignorándole por completo, lo que logró alterar aun más los celos del guerrero

_ ¡Milk!

_Mientras tanto…_

_El príncipe bajó cuidadosamente a la peli-azul de sus brazos y se preparó para emprender vuelo nuevamente _– Hey, a donde vas – Le interrogó su mujer de mala manera

_ ¿Creíste que me quedaría? – Respondió irónico – No perderé mi tiempo en esas estupideces

_ Si no te quedas a festejar besaré al primer tipo que se me cruce por delante

_ Haz lo que se te dé la gana

_ ¿Solo me dirás eso y nada más? – Sus ojos azules comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. El príncipe desvió rápidamente la mirada para no verla llorar, por muy fastidiosa que fuese no le agradaba apreciarla en ese estado - Ya veo, no te importa lo que yo haga porque ya tienes a otra mujer ¿no es así, vegeta?

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¿Quién es ella? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿¡Es más bonita que yo?!

_ ¡Pero qué imaginación tienes, mujer!

_ Escucha vegeta, puedo tolerar que me hayas abandonado porque no te gustó el pastel en tu fiesta de cumpleaños – Comenzó a decir señalándole con un dedo - ¡Pero no permitiré que estés con otra mujer!

_ ¿¡Qué has dicho!? – Exclamó el príncipe en tono dramático - ¿Insinúas que me separé de ti por el estúpido pastel de dulce de leche?

_ ¡Claro que sí! – Asintió exaltada – Tú siempre has detestado ese sabor. Pero, entiéndelo mi amor, sé que era tu cumpleaños pero a todos nos gusta el dulce de leche, eres muy egoísta

_ ¡Estás absolutamente loca! – Esta vez, fue él quien le señaló con el dedo – Claro, con tu loca madre y tu desquiciado padre es imposible que hayas heredado un mínimo de cordura

_ Vegeta, mi amor. Antes de aquel incidente en tu cumpleaños éramos inmensamente felices ¿lo recuerdas? – La peli-azul le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y comenzó a besarle el cuello, el guerrero solo gruñó ante sus caricias – Te morías por mí. Inventabas cualquier excusa para pasar tiempo conmigo mientras entrenabas ¿No crees que fue desconsiderado de tu parte dejarme por un simple pastel de cumpleaños?

_ ¿¡Quieres dejar de decir eso, loca?! ¡No te dejé por esa razón!

_ ¿Y entonces por qué lo hiciste?

_ ¡Porque me harté que controlaras mi vida! – Escupió aquellas palabras con alevosía

_ Mentiroso, me dejaste por el pastel, ya no lo niegues

_ ¡Grrr! – Gruñó más que hastiado llevándose una mano al rostro. Al diablo, no tenía caso continuar perdiendo el tiempo, su mujer jamás comprendería la cruda realidad

_ Ya, ya, dejemos el palabrerío y entremos ¿quieres? – La peli-azul le agarró el brazo ingresando al lugar mientras jalaba de él

_ ¡Maldita mujer, cómo la odio! – Maldijo dentro de sus pensamientos, dejándose llevar por aquel agarre.

**Mientras tanto….**

_ Y allí me encontraba yo, preparándome para ir a la guerra – El señor briefs le dio otra probada a su cigarrillo antes de continuar – Tenía apenas doce años, pero allí estaba yo reuniendo valor, valentía y fuerzas

_ Dios, que alguien calle a ese viejo

_ Luego me voltee ¡Y ahí estaba él! – El anciano se sobresaltó, por lo que los adolescentes pegaron un pequeño salto desde sus asientos ante aquel brusco cambio de humor - ¡Era Adolfo hittler! Me apuntó con una escopeta y me disparó justo en el corazón

_ A este viejo se le zafó un tornillo

_ Y yo caí derrotado, empapado de sangre – El científico se dejó caer en el suelo de una manera dramática – Luego morí y reencarné en un simio, era el líder de la manada

_ Ay, abuelo – Resoplaron trunks y bra

_ En fin, ¿Les cuento otra historia, muchachitos?

_ Eh….

_ Esto me sucedió a mis dieciséis años

_ Me lleva la ….– Los adolescentes solo atinaron a decir aquellas palabras conservando un sinfín de groserías para sus propios pensamientos

**Mientras tanto…**

_¡Despedida de solteros, despedida de solteros, despedida de solteros! – Estas palabras resonaban dentro de las cuatro paredes haciendo contraste con la música _

_ ¡Estoy en el paraíso! – Yajirobe junto al maestro roshi suspiraron enternecidos al estar rodeado de cientos de mujerzuelas

_ ¡Yuju! ¡Despedida de solteros! – Goku se encaramó en una de las mesas y alzó ambos brazos. No estaba ebrio, simplemente quería festejar, los presentes de aquel lugar le miraron de forma burlona

_ ¡Oh, expulsen a ese borracho!

_ Papá bájate de ahí, por favor

_El mencionado volteó en dirección a su primogénito para establecer un contacto visual, lo que provocó que perdiera el equilibrio y resbalara, su cabeza aterrizó la brusca caída_

_ Auch….

_ JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, - Reían los testigos, el príncipe de los saiyajins se sumó a las risas

_Un apagón se produjo en todo el lugar dejando a los personajes en la total penumbra - ¡Despedida de solteros, despedida de solteros, despedida de solteros! El escenario se iluminó segundos después dejando al descubierto a un grupo de mujeres con disfraz y antifaces… _

__ __**¿Quién es el novio?**_

_ Eh, soy yo….

_Dicho esto, arrastraron a tenshinjan desde su silla y comenzaron a bailar sensualmente alrededor de él. Una de ellas se sentó en sus piernas e impulsivamente le besó en los labios-_ ¡Pero qué demonios te pasa, mujerzuela! – El susodicho gruñó entre dientes y limpió los restos de labial que habían quedado en sus labios - ¡¿Qué no ves que me caso mañana?!

_ Oh no, conmigo no, por favor, se los imploro – Las patéticas súplicas de Gohan fueron ignoradas. Cerró fuertemente sus parpados tolerando el contacto y las caricias. Las bailarinas reían apretujándole las mejillas y este no hacía otra cosa que permanecer inmóvil…

_Videl mordió sus labios en un intento de controlar sus celos. El maestro roshi y yajirobe rápidamente le sujetaron ambos brazos para impedir que un batallón se aproximara_ \- Suéltenme, no haré nada. Lo prometo

_Continuaron con Goku. Al igual que el guerrero anterior, lo arrastraron hasta el escenario y bailaron a su alrededor. El susodicho estaba encantado al estar acorralado por cientos de chicas y sonrió complacido_

_ ¡Miren allá! – Esta vez fueron en dirección al príncipe que solo frunció aun más el ceño al avistarlas acercándose hasta él - ¡Ni siquiera lo intenten, mujerzuelas de quinta! – Su enfado solo provocó que ellas rieran a carcajadas

_ Eres un gruñón, quién demonios es tu novia ¿king-Kong?

_Desde unos cuantos metros de distancia, bulma junto con milk y lunch presenciaban la escena. Ver a todas esas sensuales bailarinas acorralar a sus esposos derrochando en ellos todos sus encantos y estrategias de ligue...- Esta vez no se entrometerían, después de todo se encontraban en una despedida de solteros y era más que evidente esto ocurriría… _

_ ¿Qué le ocurrió a goku? – Comentó lunch observando al guerrero en sus hazañas, pues tenía dos chicas sentadas sobre sus piernas y cada tanto se besaba con ambas – ¿Por qué cambio tanto? El no solía ser un casanova

_Milk no respondió a la pregunta anterior, simplemente bajó la mirada y echo fuera un suspiro. _

_ Desde que se graduó en medicina especializándose en cirugía plástica que no es el mismo de antes, aunque sigue siendo un idiota – Respondió bulma

_ ¿Y tú qué esperas para besar a otro hombre, lunch?- Comentó la peli-azul segundos después- ¡Es tu última noche de soltería!

_ No haré ese tipo de cosas

_ ¿Estás ciega o qué? Ya viste a tenshinjan, se besó con esa bailarina

_ Lo vi todo, fue contra su voluntad

_ Hola preciosas ¿Por qué tan solitarias? – Las susodichas desviaron la vista levemente con cierto desinterés. Frente a ellas se encontraban parados dos hombres. Eran simplemente encantadores, sus aspectos físicos les recordaban al típico príncipe azul de cuentos de hadas

_ No intenten coquetear conmigo, me casaré mañana – Respondió la futura novia

_Sin embargo, milk y bulma rápidamente se colocaron en pie y sonrieron mientras sacudían sus prendas y arreglaban sus cabellos, esta oportunidad no la dejarían pasar así nada más _

_ Hola, ¿de casualidad son hermanos? – Interrogaron al notar cierta similitud en sus apariencias

_ Así es, somos mellizos

_ ¡Qué bien!

_ ¿Les invitamos un trago?

_ ¡Claro! – Cada una de ellas escogió su propio galán. Cogieron uno de sus brazos y se marcharon tomando rumbo en diferentes direcciones dentro del bar…

_ Ah, genial. Me quedé sola – Comentó lunch

_Mientras tanto…._

_ Gohan, mi amor

_ ¿Sí?

_ Ven, acércate

_ Estamos cerca, videl

_ ¡Acércate más! – Exclamó atrayéndolo hacía ella - ¿Sabes? – Comenzó a susurrar en su oído – He traído mi disfraz de saiyaman número dos

_ ¿De veras? ¡Yo también!

_ ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

_ ¡Justicia! – Exclamaron a coro – ¡Mientras el mal ronde en la ciudad, el gran saiyaman número uno y el gran saiyaman número dos unirán sus fuerzas para combatir!

_Mientras tanto… _

_ Goku ¿cuál de nosotras crees que besa mejor?

_ Uhm, pues no lo sé, tendría que comprobarlo – El de cabellos alborotados se besó nuevamente con las mujeres. No veía diferencia alguna, para él todas besaban igual al menos que una de ellas fuese su esposa. En milk solía notar la diferencia

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Ya lo comprobaste?

_ Nah, es el mismo resultado – Goku se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y cogió de su bebida. Comenzó a observar detalladamente su entorno pudiendo divisar a su esposa en el centro de la pista bailando con otro hombre

_ ¡Milk! – El guerrero escupió todo el alcohol con sus ojos abiertos de par en par salpicando por error a las mujerzuelas que le acompañaban

_ ¡Oye, eres un cerdo!

_ ¡Lo siento! – Dijo sin más, mientras se dirigía en dirección a su esposa a la velocidad de la luz

_La pelinegra se encontraba abrazada al tipo. Este le susurraba incoherencias y ella reía a carcajadas recargando la cabeza en uno de sus hombros, a simple vista cualquiera podría jurar que eran pareja…_

_ ¡Milk!

_ Goku, ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ ¡Deja de abrazar a mi esposa! ¡No la toques!

_ No me vengas con eso, ella me dijo que estaba divorciada

_ Bueno, entonces… ¡Deja de abrazar a mi ex – esposa!

_ La abrazaré toda la noche si se me da la gana

_ Oh no, claro que no. No te lo permitiré

_ ¡¿Goku, que sucede contigo!? – La pelinegra se separó del tipo arqueando una ceja – No te reconozco, ¿iniciaras un pleito? Tú detestas pelear con debiluchos

_ No lo haré – Dicha estas palabras, tomó de ella cogiéndola en sus brazos para alejarla de allí cuanto antes. La pelinegra no tuvo como evitarlo - ¡Bájame goku, te has vuelto loco!

_ ¡Llámame! – Exclamó el tipo observando como la pelinegra se distanciaba

_ ¡Sí, te llamaré!

_ ¿¡Disculpa?! – Interrogó el saiyajin en tono de enfado

_Mientras tanto…_

_Bulma bailaba alocadamente junto al tipo que había conocido hace unos momentos. Revolvía su azulado cabello a la par de la música y cada tanto volvía a beber de la botella que traía consigo. Vegeta por otro lado observaba atentamente cada movimiento de su mujer…._

_ ¡Lo siento tanto! – Bulma se llevó ambas manos al rostro al haber derramado la bebida sobre él

_ ¡Si serás estúpida! – Al parecer, el sujeto no lo había tomado de buena manera

_ Oye, cálmate hombre

_ ¡Esta camisa me costó doscientos dólares!

_ Fuiste estafado, esa baratija que traes puesta no vale más de un dólar

_ ¡Me las pagaras por haber arruinado mi camisa favorita! – El tipo jaló bruscamente de ella zarandeando su cuerpo, bulma se sobresaltó

_ ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! ¡Soy científica y crearé un virus que acabará contigo con una lenta y dolorosa muerte!

_ Tú único encanto es tu cara bonita ¡No eres más que una tonta!

_ ¿¡A quién llamas tonta?! - El príncipe estaba más que enfurecido. Se había transformado en súper saiyajin fase dos. La peli-azul sintió temor por un momento al apreciar su estado intimidante

_ V-Vegeta….

_ ¡No teman! – Videl junto a Gohan hicieron su aparición - ¡El gran saiyaman número uno y el gran saiyaman número dos se encargaran de esto!

**_ ¡No estorben, insectos! –** El mencionado príncipe agarró con facilidad al sujeto y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. El tipo voló estrellándose con las mesas y su caída fue a parar a varios metros de distancia. Se estrelló la cabeza contra la muralla, lo que dejó un gran hueco en la pared

_ ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH! – La multitud gritó despavorida, generando un caos

_ ¡ ¡Que alguien llame a la policía! !

_ ¡Yo soy doctor! – Goku no tardó en ofrecer su ayuda, por lo que se dirigió hacía el tipo y le tomó el pulso con sus dedos – Descuiden no murió, solo está inconsciente

_ ¡¿Estás seguro?!

_ Sinceramente no. Lo admito, suelo equivocarme a menudo tratándose de esto

_ ¡Ay, por favor doctor!

_ Tranquilos todos – Llamó a la calma Goku – Mi amigo krillin llamará una ambulancia y se asegurará que el sujeto se encuentre bien – _Una vez dicha estas palabras cada guerrero agarró a su esposa y huyó del lugar… _

**_.**

**_.**

**_.**

**_.**

**_.**

**¡Hola fanficteros! ¿Me creerían si les digo que tengo clases en un par de horas? Seré un zombie pero no me importa en lo absoluto. ¡Muchisisisimas gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus lindos comentarios! Besos y abrazos, nos leemos pronto. **


	13. Citas

_**Una semana después….**_

_Dentro del laboratorio situado en corporación capsula se paseaba la pelinegra de un lado a otro perdida en sus más profundos pensamientos. Había conocido a un tipo hace siete días atrás y desde ese momento ambos continuaron en contacto a través de mensajes telefónicos.  
El día de hoy saldría con él pues ambos acordaron una junta a media tarde. No estaba segura de asistir, sentía que actuaba mal, aún continuaba casada pese a la separación y el salir con alguien que no fuese su esposo era una profanación a su sagrado matrimonio_

_ Tu cita es ese tipo que conociste en la despedida de solteros, ¿verdad? – La científica rompió el silencio mientras reunía las herramientas necesarias para construir su siguiente experimento - ¿Milk, me oyes?

_ Sí, es él

_ Ah, que bien

_ Oye bulma no quisiera interrumpir tu trabajo, pero… – Comenzó a decir, tomando asiento junto a ella - ¿No me crees una basura por hacerle esto a Goku?

_ A que te refieres – La científica arqueó una ceja- ¿A hacerle exactamente lo mismo que te ha hecho él desde hace años?

_ No, o sea, es decir – Titubeó – Goku es el único hombre con quién he estado, le dedique toda mi vida y siento que no puedo traicionarle de esta manera, no puedo salir con otro tipo – Mencionó bajando levemente la mirada

_ Se lo tiene bien merecido – Respondió la científica secas – Goku es un pervertido, ¿tienes idea con cuantas mujeres te engaña a diario? En estos momentos debe estar acostándose con otra y esa otra no eres tú

_ No me lo recuerdes, me duele – Resopló con desgano – Maldigo el día en que le convencí que estudiara medicina, desde ese momento se convirtió en otra persona. Ha cambiado tanto que ya ni siquiera lo reconozco

_ Comprendo tu dolor– Bulma le abrazó en un intento de consuelo, pasando un brazo por uno de sus hombros – Yo maldigo el día en que compre ese maldito pastel de dulce de leche, estoy completamente segura que vegeta me abandonó por esa razón

_ Uhm, ¿en verdad te dejo por eso? – Le preguntó milk de forma ingenua, mostrándose pensativa – Que extraño, tenía entendido que vegeta te había abandonado por controlarle la vida todos estos años

_ Hablando de hombres – Esta desvió la conversación – Yo podría acompañarte hoy en tu cita, te daré apoyo moral y por supuesto que me mantendré alejada para no interrumpirles

_ ¡Qué buena idea! – Exclamó chasqueando los dedos – Me sentiré mucho más segura si vienes conmigo

**Mientras tanto….**

_Gohan y Videl se encontraban en una especie de cita, ambos habían decidido pasar más tiempo juntos y así recuperar su matrimonio. Después de todos los años que llevaban de casados su relación amorosa merecía de una segunda oportunidad, y si las cosas salían bien, volverían a retomar sus vidas juntos…_

_ Oye Gohan - Comenzó a decir Videl en un tono apenas audible – No me siento a gusto teniendo una cita contigo en este lugar

_ ¿Por qué no?

_ No lo sé, será porque estamos en… ¡Una biblioteca! – Alzó la voz, estirando ambos brazos hacia el cielo de forma dramática. Los demás presentes se llevaron un dedo a los labios, pidiéndole que guardara silencio. Esta asintió sin más y tomó asiento nuevamente

_ Videl, tu y yo nos encontramos en uno de los mejores lugares del mundo – El saiyajin comenzó a parlotear, su mujer solo resopló del aburrimiento – No hay nada mejor que estar rodeados de libros, cientos de ellos que nos otorgan información según nuestros propios intereses y…

_ Sí Gohan, ya entendí

_ Bien, ahora escoge un libro y lee junto conmigo – Le pidió amablemente, volviendo a enfocar sus ojos en la lectura. Videl le fulminó con la mirada por unos instantes pero este ni se percató de ello

_ Cómo tu digas mi amor – Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por sonreír, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era destrozar el lugar junto con el saiyajin incluido – Cuando acabemos ¿podemos irnos a otro lugar?

_ Lo lamento, pero tengo que estudiar para dos exámenes

_ ¿¡Lo ves?! Ahí vamos de nuevo – Exclamó hastiada – Si no son tus estudios es tu madre, siempre tienes otras prioridades y me dejas a mí a un lado

_ Por favor, no seas así – Gohan dejó a un lado el libro que se encontraba hojeando y miró directamente a su mujer – Me estoy esforzando, quiero que los problemas entre ambos se solucionen

_ Yo también estoy poniendo de mi parte – Le aclaró – Sino no estaría aquí, este sitio es aburridísimo y sinceramente, tu también lo eres

_ Está bien – El saiyajin fue comprensivo, no era justo para su mujer el hecho de no asistir juntos a los sitios que ella consideraba agradables – Cuando acabemos iremos al lugar que tú quieras, tienes mi palabra

_ ¿De veras? – Le preguntó, este solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa - ¡Eso es estupendo, mi amor! Ya tengo algo en mente, nos divertiremos

**( (…..) )**

_Como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos comenzaba a anochecer, los colores del cielo variaban entre vivos tonos anaranjados y amarillos, mientras el sol con tonalidades rojizas se ocultaba en el horizonte, la noche anunciaba su llegada, hoy habría luna llena. Sin embargo esta no sería cualquier noche sino una muy especial…_

_ Bien milk, llegó el momento – La peli-azul le miró con seriedad y asintió con la cabeza - ¿Preparada para tu cita?

_ Uf…- Milk tomó aire en un intento de reunir valor, su corazón latía velozmente y su cuerpo ligeramente temblaba – No, no lo estoy. Pero lo intentaré – Echo fuera un suspiro y al igual que su compañera hizo un ligero asentimiento de cabeza

_ Vale, ingresemos

_Dicho esto, ambas ingresaron al lugar. Comenzaron a buscar al tipo con la mirada, luego de unos segundos lograron divisarlo en un rincón. El sujeto se encontraba apartado del resto y miraba cada tanto su reloj de muñeca..._

_ Ay no, ay no. No es posible – La pelinegra se abrazó a sí misma y retrocedió unos pasos – Vámonos bulma, debemos irnos ahora mismo – Dio media vuelta y cogió del picaporte de la puerta, la científica le detuvo

_ Oye, ¿en verdad piensas dejar plantado a ese pobre hombre?

_ ¿¡Que no ves que mi hijo está aquí?!

_ ¿Dónde? – _Bulma volteó en dirección contraria, allí estaba gohan junto con videl. La pareja reía y compartía unos bocadillos con un par de tacitas de café, se veía que la estaban pasando bastante bien, no se marcharían hasta en un par de horas_

_ Por kamisama – Maldijo la científica – De todas las cafeterías de la ciudad tenían que venir precisamente a esta

_ No quiero que mis hijos se enteren que estoy saliendo con alguien, vámonos – Dio media vuelta, la científica nuevamente se interpuso

_Tú no vas a ningún lado, ven acá – Le detuvo sujetando de sus prendas – Ve a esconderte al sanitario, yo me encargaré que esos dos se marchen

_ ¿Podrás hacerlo?

_ Me conoces, siempre consigo lo que quiero

_ Bueno, dile a mi hijo que lo amo más que a nada en este mundo

_ Sí, sí, ahora ve a esconderte

_La pelinegra avanzó unos metros y miró de un lado a otro en busca del baño de mujeres, le preguntó a la primera persona que se le cruzo por delante la dirección y finalmente se escabulló allí hasta que su hijo abandonara el lugar. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que su primogénito presenciara su cita… _

_ ¡Hola muchachos! – La peli-azul fingió sorpresa al verles y sacudió ambos brazos en señal de saludo – Que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí ¿verdad?

_ Bulma, que alegría verte – Mencionó la pareja al unísono – Toma asiento, ¿cómo has estado?

_ Gohan vete de aquí – Dijo sin más, señalando hacia la puerta de salida. Este solo parpadeó continuamente de forma incomprendida – ¿Tienes sordera? Te dije que te fueras

_ ¿Perdón? – El saiyajin le miró confundido

_ ¡Que te vayas de aquí!

_ Oye, oye ¿Por qué nos echas? ¿Quién te crees que eres? – Videl se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido

_ Tranquila señorita satan, tu puede quedarte. Es él quién debe irse ahora mismo

_ Eh….Está bien, me iré

_ A donde crees que vas, siéntate – Videl tomó uno de los hombros de su marido y de forma brusca volvió a sentarlo en la silla – ¿Gohan qué crees que haces? tú no eres vegeta para obedecer sus ordenes

_ Pero, ella dijo que…

_ Bien, lo haremos del modo difícil – La peli-azul se encogió de hombros y tomó aire preparándose para echar fuera un grito **\- ¡Seguridad! **

_ ¿Bulma, que pasa? – Le interrogó la pareja

**_ ¡Guardias, vengan rápido! –** Gritó una vez más captando la atención de todos los presentes - **¡Ayuda! ¡Seguridad!**

_ ¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa mujer? _– Los clientes comenzaban a inquietarse, Gohan y videl solo se encogían de hombros al ser interrogados por el resto a través de las miradas _

_Los chillidos de la científica resonaron por todo el lugar, los empleados encargados de atender los pedidos se le acercaron con el objetivo de averiguar qué ocurría hasta que finalmente los guardias de seguridad del local atendieron al llamado…_

_ ¿Qué sucede señora?

_ Ustedes son los encargados de la seguridad de esta cafetería ¿verdad? – Interrogó a los hombres de azul examinándoles de pies a cabeza

_ Si señora

_ Ah, que bien – Esta aclaró su garganta antes de proseguir – Verán, yo me encontraba tranquilamente tomando un café sin molestar a nadie hasta que este hombre que tengo en frente vino a atacarme

_ ¿¡Qué?! – Exclamó Gohan al ser maliciosamente señalado

_ Estaba furioso, fuera de sus casillas, me habría matado si ustedes no hubiesen llegado a tiempo – La científica dramatizaba la situación, sus expresiones de pánico podrían convencer a cualquiera que lo que decía era cierto – Me amenazó de muerte, dijo que acabaría conmigo cómo lo había hecho con sus otras víctimas. ¡Me golpeó! ¡Me pisoteó! ¡Me arrastró por el suelo!

_Gohan abrió sus ojos de par en par _\- ¿¡Que yo te hice qué?!

_ Acompáñenos señor, ha quedado arrestado por violencia y mal trato hacia el género femenino – Los hombres de azul cogieron a Gohan, colocando sus brazos tras su espalda – Será enviado a juicio con el derecho de un abogado, cualquier cosa que diga lo usaremos en su contra

_ ¡Eso no es cierto, yo no hice nada! – El saiyajin comenzaba a entrar en pánico, esto quedaría marcado en su expediente permanente sin mencionar que le esperaba una noche tras las rejas - ¿¡Bulma, pero que ocurre contigo?! – Le preguntó estando atónito, mientras los guardias de seguridad jalaban bruscamente de él

_ Guarde silencio señor

_ ¡Oigan, oigan! – Videl se colocó de pie, haciendo patéticos intentos por detenerlos - ¡Suelten a mi esposo! ¡Él dice la verdad, es inocente!

_ No la escuchen oficiales – Interfirió la científica – Ella me confesó que su esposo intentó ahorcarla la otra noche, lo defiende porque le teme

_ ¡Bulma!

_ Se ha sumado otra notificación a sus antecedentes, señor

_ ¡Pero, yo…!

_Cogieron nuevamente de él, esta vez con más brusquedad y forzosamente lo sacaron del lugar. Pese a su desesperación, este se dejó llevar sin protestar. Se le hacía bastante irónico ser tratado al igual que los criminales que el mismo les hacía pagar en su identidad de saiyaman…. _

_ Al fin se marchó – Comento la peli-azul sin sentir ni el más mínimo remordimiento – Bien videl, ahora te explicare todo

_ ¡Te voy a matar, bulma! – Se lanzó sobre ella en un intento de ataque, lo que provocó que ambas chocaran contra una de las mesillas y cayeran al suelo. Impulsivamente agarró de su cuello con ambas manos sin medir sus fuerzas - ¿¡Cómo pudiste incriminar a gohan?!

_ ¡Videl, me estas…!

_La cafetería se convirtió en un caos total, las personas presentes observaban la escena boquiabiertos, algunos simplemente prefirieron abandonar el lugar mientras las mencionadas continuaban atacándose la una a la otra, sin discreción alguna..._

_ ¡Hey, hey, hey! – Los trabajadores del lugar corrieron al rescate antes de que las cosas empeoraran, ambas podrían salir heridas si continuaban atacándose de la manera que lo hacían - ¡Por favor señoras, compórtense! –Les regañaron una vez estando separadas, un grupo de camareros sostenían a la peli-azul, mientras que otro grupo sostenía a videl

_ ¡Ella incriminó injustamente a mi esposo!

_ ¡Su esposo usa rizadores para el cabello!

_ ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? – Milk se hizo presente, había abandonado el sanitario al oír gritos que se le hacían muy familiares – ¡Bulma, videl! – La pelinegra se sobresaltó al verlas - ¿Qué les paso? ¿Por qué están tan despeinadas?

_ ¡Porque la loca de tu nuera intentó ahorcarme!

_ ¿Me llamas loca a mí? Seguro tú estarás muy cuerda

_ Las dos son unas locas – Se entrometió el resto, por lo que ambas fruncieron levemente el ceño dirigiéndoles una mirada fulminante – Par de chifladas, por poco se matan

_ ¿Cómo? A ver, explíquenme ¿qué ocurrió aquí? – La pelinegra se llevó ambas manos a las caderas exigiendo una explicación al respecto - No me digan que se agarraron a golpes frente a todas estas personas

_ Sí lo hicieron – Asintieron los presentes

_ ¡Hey, milk!

_La susodicha tragó en seco al oír aquel llamado, esa voz la había oído antes… _

_ ¡Milk, aquí estas! – Su pretendiente se acercó hasta ella y le abrazó, se veía feliz de verle – Te he estado esperando, creí que no vendrías – Comento riendo levemente

_ Eh…Ho-hola, hola – Titubeó con una ligera sonrisa y correspondió al abrazo – Siento haberme tardado tanto, ya estoy aquí

_ Te ves muy guapa – Le alagó mirándole de pies a cabeza – Me siento afortunado en tener una cita contigo, me alegra mucho que hayas accedido, espero que pasemos un grato momento juntos

_ Eh, pues, eh, yo…- Titubeó nuevamente debido a los nervios, sus mejillas no tardaron en ruborizarse – ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas? – Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, segundos después su cerebro asimiló la metida de pata – Lo siento, lo siento – Se disculpó apenada – Claro que recuerdo tu nombre, te llamas John ¿verdad?

_ Me llamo Andrés

_ Oh, por todos los cielos – Comento la peli-azul al haber oído lo anterior, llevándose una mano al rostro – Oigan, ¿por qué no se sientan allá y beben café? – Les sugirió señalando una mesilla

_ ¿Nosotros? – Mencionó la pelinegra – ¿Te refieres a él y a mí?

_ Si milk, se refiere a nosotros – Le respondió el tipo – ¿Te animas? Si no gustas lo entenderé, no te preocupes

_ Eh...- La pelinegra lo meditó por un momento – Esta bien, vamos

_En el trayecto esta giró la cabeza en dirección a la científica, la cual le animó a través de un guiño. Desvió la mirada, esta vez al tipo que le abrazaba pasando un brazo por uno de sus hombros, sintió un escalofrío en su espina dorsal ante tal contacto, su corazón nuevamente se aceleró… _

_ Oye bulma, acaso ¿no es ese el sujeto de la fiesta de despedida de solteros? – Mencionó videl examinando detalladamente al individuo– Me parece familiar, ¿es él?

_ Si – Asintió – Y es por esa razón que tuve que recurrir a fuerzas mayores para que echaran a gohan de aquí, ya sabes cómo es milk, jamás permitiría que su bebé fuese espectador de su cita

_ Ay, no inventes – Videl soltó una enorme carcajada – Debiste decírmelo desde un principio, no te habría golpeado de haberlo sabido

_ Iba a hacerlo pero no me diste tiempo – Respondió restándole importancia – En fin, ya que estamos aquí ¿quieres un café?

_ No puedo, debo ir a salvar a gohan que gracias a ti caerá en prisión – Le recordó – Que por cierto, cuando mi suegra se entere acabará contigo

_ Ay vamos, él sabrá arreglárselas solo, es el gran saiyaman ¿no?

_ Sí claro, pero de todas formas quisiera… - Antes de que pudiera proseguir la científica ya había jalado de ella, llevándola hacia una de las mesillas

_Mientras tanto…_

_ Escucha, no te voy a mentir – Comenzó a decir la pelinegra – Tengo miedo, no soy buena con las citas. Además no tengo experiencia alguna, con el único hombre que estuve toda mi vida fue con mi ex – esposo

_ ¿Y por qué se separaron?

_ Porque me fue infiel muchas veces – Respondió con cierta tristeza en su semblante – Lleva años engañándome, dice que me ama pero aun así continúa en sus hazañas

_ Lamento decirte esto, pero – El tipo permaneció callado por unos instantes, meditando las palabras que saldrían de su boca – Si tu esposo en verdad te amara no te engañaría

_ Supongo que ya nada de eso importa – Respondió echando fuera un suspiro – Porque estamos separados, el que nos amemos no solucionará nada porque fracasamos como matrimonio

_ ¿Aún lo amas?

_ No lo sé – Respondió, segundos después abrió sus ojos de par en par – Oh dios mío ¡¿Qué fue lo que dije?! – Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, no podía creer lo que acababa de salir de sus labios

_Tranquila – Le susurró, luego quitó las manos de su cabeza y las apresó junto a las suyas - Yo te haré olvidar todos los malos momentos que te hizo padecer, solo debes dejarte llevar y darme una oportunidad

_ ¿Una oportunidad?

_ Así es – Asintió. Bebió de su tacita de café y le guiñó un ojo, la pelinegra tragó en seco y le miró atentamente examinando cada una de sus cualidades, no podía negar que aquel sujeto le parecía simplemente encantador

**Mientras tanto….**

_Goku y vegeta aterrizaron en kame-house, habían estado entrenando durante todo el día en un sitio alejado de la ciudad hasta que sus cuerpos dieron aviso de tal abuso, pues sus atuendos ya estaban rasgados y sus cuerpos lastimados. Sin embargo, para ambos no había nada mejor que saborear ese dolor que te decía que comenzabas a ser más fuerte…_

_ Qué bien, ya llegaron – Krilin estrechó una de sus manos en señal de saludo - ¿Cómo les fue en su entrenamiento? Por esas fachas que traen supongo que se han vuelto más poderosos

_ Cállate enano – El príncipe se limitó a responder y fue directamente hacia la nevera

_ Me muero de hambre – El de cabellos alborotados afirmó su estomago con ambas manos, un grujido escapó de sus tripas – Maestro roshi, ¿preparó la cena?

_ Si, si – Asintió sin prestar demasiada atención al estar ocupado en su infalible revista de mujerzuelas – Por cierto goku, hoy te llegó una postal de tu gran amigo tenshinhan y su linda esposa, ¡Mamasita!

_ ¿De veras? – Este cogió la postal y observó la fotografía – Cielos, ¡Lunch está buenísima! Que lastima ¿por qué no la bese antes?

_ Goku, tú definitivamente no tienes escrúpulos – Comento el calvillo

_ ¡Albert Einstein, llévame ahora! – Al oír la exclamación anterior el resto volteó, era Gohan. El cual ingresó a la casa no sin antes azotar bruscamente la puerta – No me creerán donde estuve todas estas horas – Dicho esto el saiyajin se dejó caer sobre el sofá cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos

_ ¿Qué te ocurrió hijo?

_ Tuve unas horas del terror – Respondió, aún con su rostro cubierto – Estuve en la comisaría policial, los policías me golpearon por delitos que jamás en la vida cometería. Estuve a punto de caer en prisión e ir directamente a juicio y todo gracias a bulma

_ ¿De bulma dices? – Interrogó el príncipe

_ Si señor vegeta – Asintió – Su esposa o ex- esposa me acusó de haberla agredido físicamente, de haberla amenazado de muerte, y cómo si fuera poco después me acuso de intento de asesinato contra videl

_ JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA – Los guerreros junto al maestro roshi estallaron en risas a excepción del príncipe que permaneció de brazos cruzados con una ceja enarcada – Esa bulma es toda una loquilla, ¿no es así, gohan?

_ Oigan ya, esto no es gracioso – Mencionó el susodicho frunciendo levemente el ceño – Por suerte pude probar mi inocencia a tiempo. Lo siento mucho por bulma, pues ahora los policías deben estar tras ella por haberles mentido, no era mi intención que eso ocurriera

_ ¿¡Que dijiste?! – Exclamó el príncipe de los saiyajins entre dientes– ¡Estúpido engendro! – Este cogió a gohan de sus prendas, elevándolo unos cuantos metros del suelo - ¡Si por tu culpa arrestan a bulma te haré pedazos! – Amenazó zarandeando de él

_ ¡Señor vegeta, bájeme por favor!- Le suplicó - ¡Comprenda que esa no era mi intención, yo solo probé mi inocencia!

_ Ya vegeta suéltalo, no es para tanto – El de cabellos alborotados interfirió con su peculiar serenidad ante todo – Esto tiene solución, solo debemos cerciorarnos que bulma esté bien y si llegase a estar tras las rejas la salvaremos

_ ¿¡Dónde fue la última vez que la viste, insecto?! – Le interrogó, esta vez sacudió de él con más fuerza - ¡Responde!

_ En una de las cafeterías al norte de la ciudad

_ Suerte para encontrarla – Comento krilin soltando una risita burlona – Existen como cuarenta cafeterías en ese lado de la ciudad

_ Nos tele-transportaremos, dame la mano vegeta

_ Prefiero tocarte el hombro

**( (….) ) **

_ Bien, esta es la decima cafetería que visitamos, espero que se encuentre aquí – El de cabellos alborotados resopló exhausto – Vegeta no te detengas, sígueme

_ Esto es inútil kakaroto – El príncipe se cruzó de brazos negándose a dar un paso más- Iré a corporación capsula, quizá ya esté allí. Tú puedes irte al infierno

_ ¡Pero si ahí está! – Mencionó señalando con un dedo – Está sentada con videl y su mesilla está repleta de comida ¡Qué bueno, con el gran hambre que tengo!

_Mientras tanto…._

_ Uh, las cosas se pondrán feas – Comentó la peli-azul

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?

_ Mira quién viene ahí

_ ¡Pastelillos! – El susodicho guerrero corrió hacia aquella dirección y comenzó a devorar la variedad de bocadillos que contenía la mesilla - ¡Delicioso! ¿No van a comerse todo esto, verdad chicas? – Antes de que ambas pudiesen responder, el guerrero introdujo las sobras dentro de su boca

_ ¿Suegro, que hace aquí?

_ Hola videl, me alegra verte – Le saludó con su peculiar sonrisa – De casualidad, ¿se comerán esas galletas?

_ ¡Ahí estás, maldita mujer!

_ ¿Vegeta?

_ ¿¡Tienes idea de todo el tiempo que te he estado buscando?! – Este jaló de ella tomando la precaución necesaria para no lastimarla – El hijo de kakaroto te delató, ahora estas en aprietos y la policía está tras de ti

_ ¿¡Qué?! – Exclamó exaltada – Ay ese desgraciado, escuincle, cuatro ojos, baboso, llorón

_ Su-Sue-Suegro – Tartamudeó Videl – Por lo que más quiera, no se voltee – Esta se coloco de pie y sujetó de sus hombros, el guerrero solo le miró confuso

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Porque la arpía de tu mujer está besándose con otro – Respondió el príncipe de los saiyajins

_ ¿¡QUE!? – _Goku velozmente se volteó sin poder evitar escupir los restos de comida ante la escena que acababa de ver. Su esposa, su compañera, la única mujer que amaba en el mundo entero besándose con un completo desconocido_ \- ¡MILK!

**_.**

**_.**

**_.**

**_.**

**¡Hola lectores! Siento haberme tardado en actualizar pero he estado tan ocupada en mis estudios que apenas he tenido tiempo para mí, espero de todo corazón que el capitulo haya recompensado la tardanza  
Besos y abrazos, nos leemos pronto ¡Bye! **


	14. Desilusiones

**Esto definitivamente era el principio del fin, o tal vez un cambio de papeles. Sí, ese nombre le sentaba bien a la situación; Daba justo en el clavo**

Goku estaba estático, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, simplemente no podía asimilarlo. Sentía la necesidad de frotar sus ojos cada dos segundos para asegurarse que aquella escena frente a él no fuese una mala jugada de su imaginación. Y en ese momento pensó, ¿Era su turno de sufrir? ¿Era su turno de experimentar ese devastador sentimiento llamado "infidelidad"? Jamás imaginó que viviría en carne propia aquello de ver a la persona que amas en manos equivocadas. Pues en este preciso momento era testigo de ello; _Su mujer se estaba besando con otro_

_ ¡Te la hizo, amigo mío! – Bulma señaló a Goku con un dedo. No tardó en restregárselo en la cara – Saborea el dulce sabor de la infidelidad – Menciono a secas – Eso te enseñará a valorar lo que tienes, maldito casanova

_ Milk…- Goku tragó saliva luego de pronunciar su nombre – Co-¿Cómo pudiste?

_ Yo me voy de aquí – El príncipe de los saiyajins chasqueó la lengua y dio media vuelta – No me interesa en lo más mínimo presenciar los problemas de Kakaroto y de la arpía que tiene como mujer – Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse

_ No, no, no – Goku negaba seguidamente con la cabeza – Esto no puede estar pasando, no puede estar pasando – Tomó asiento en una de las sillas del local, su mirada estaba completamente pérdida. Su cerebro aún no asimilaba por completo la situación – Esto….Esto no puede ser cierto

_ Cielos, pobre tonto – Comentó Bulma – En verdad está muy afectado

_ Suegro, ¿se siente bien? – Videl se sentó a su lado, mostrando preocupación al verle en ese estado – Suegro, ¿está usted bien? – Preguntó nuevamente – Suegro, ¿me oye? - Insistía al no recibir respuestas

_ ¿Sabes, milk? – Comenzó a decir la científica – Este momento es el adecuado para que huyas. Goku está idiotizado, no se dará cuenta

_ ¿Huir, dices? – Milk mordió sus labios, parecía meditar tal proposición – No lo sé, huir no sería correcto

_ ¡Esa es mi amiga! Ahora ve allá y enfréntalo. Ponlo en su lugar

_ Eh… - La pelinegra no parecía estar del todo convencida – No, no, no puedo – El pánico la consumió – No puedo enfrentar a Goku, no me siento preparada. Estoy aterrada, como nunca lo he estado en la vida

_ ¿Entonces nos vamos?

_ Sí, vámonos

_ Bien, larguémonos ya

_ Espera, milk – Su pretendiente la detuvo - ¿Volveré a verte?

_ No lo sé, no puedo responderte eso ahora

_ ¿¡Cómo es eso de "volveré a verte"?! – El saiyajin reaccionó a tiempo. Velozmente se colocó de pie y fue directamente hacía su mujer - ¿¡Que es esto, milk?! ¿¡Quién significa todo esto?! ¿¡Querías vengarte?!

_ ¡No, Goku! ¡No quería vengarme!

_ ¡Quién es ese tipo con el que te estabas besando!

_ ¿Quieres calmarte?

_ ¿¡Calma!? ¿¡Calma!? –Exclamó– Te descubro besándote con un completo desconocido ¿y me pides que me calme? ¿En serio, milk?

_ Hablaremos después, ahora no me siento muy bien – Decidida a marcharse, dio media vuelta

_ Oh no, no tan rápido – El saiyajin le bloqueó el paso y estiró la palma de su mano en señal de detenimiento – Tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que me expliques todo

_ ¡Estamos en un lugar público y las personas nos están viendo!

_ ¡Perfecto, vamos a otro lugar! ¡El que desees! – Dijo sin más – Iremos donde tú quieras. ¿París? ¿New York? ¿Otro universo? ¡Solo di un lugar! ¡Utilizaré la tele-transportación si es necesario!

La pelinegra tragó en seco. Observó detalladamente las irreconocibles facciones de su marido, el ceño claramente fruncido y esa profunda mirada que delataba por completo toda la ira que le invadía; Ya era oficial, definitivamente este hombre que tenía de pie frente a ella no era su Goku.

_ Sé que te mereces una explicación y la tendrás – Comenzó a decir – Pero no ahora

_ ¿Entonces, cuando?

_ Mañana a primera hora, ¿te parece bien?

_ No, milk. No me parece

_ Goku, por favor…

_ ¡Quiero que me expliques ahora!

_ Suegro, por favor, baje la voz – Videl intentaba calmar el alboroto

_ ¿¡Quién rayos es ese sujeto, milk?!

_ Oye, oye ¿Te atreves a hacerle escena de celos después de todas tus infidelidades? – Y bulma por otro lado aumentaba la tensión

_ ¡Hey, ustedes! – El gerente del lugar se hizo presente - ¡He recibido quejas de los clientes, ustedes son muy escandalosos! No los quiero en mi cafetería ¡Largo!

**Ignorando el bochorno y la vergüenza de haber sido expulsados del lugar, se marcharon sin protestar. Cada uno tomó su camino sin hacer ni decir nada más. Ya mañana sería otro día y podrían aclarar las cosas con más calma. **

**( (…...) )**

**Horas más tarde…**

_ ¿Quién se cree que es ese sujeto para besar a Milk? – Dentro de Kame-house Goku se paseaba de un lado a otro; Estaba furioso, fuera de sus casillas, fuera de sí mismo - ¿¡Con que derecho se atreve a besar a mi esposa!? ¡Ella es mi mujer! ¡Ella está enamorada de mí!

_ Eh, papá – Gohan no podía evitar sentir preocupación por su padre; No recordaba haberlo visto tan enfadado desde que era un niño, en aquella batalla contra Freezer – Papá, ¿por qué mejor no comes algo? Eso te calmará

_ ¡Nada me calmará! ¡Nada!

_ Vamos, Goku – Intentaba animarlo el Maestro Roshi - ¿Por un beso armas todo este escándalo, muchacho?

_ Yo comprendo perfectamente su reacción – Krilin se sumó a la conversación – Quizá su mujer solo se haya besado con ese tipo, pero ese es el primer paso hacía el amor. Será mejor que te resignes amigo mío, la haz perdido – El calvillo colocó una mano sobre su hombro para brindarle apoyo. Goku no lo tomó de buena manera

_ ¡Ah, cállate! – Exclamó, deshaciéndose del agarre - ¡No tienes ni la menor idea de cómo me siento!

_ ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! – Respondió el calvillo - ¡Te recuerdo que número dieciocho tiene novio!

_ ¡Pues podrías recuperarla si te animaras a buscar un empleo!

_ ¡Y tu recuperarías a Milk si dejases de acostarte con zorras!

_ JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA – La carcajada de Vegeta interrumpió la discusión – Kakaroto, te ves patético sufriendo por tu mujer – El príncipe nuevamente se echó a reír, aumentando aún más la ira de cierto guerrero

_ ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? – Goku respondió al ataque - ¿No deberías estar obedeciendo a las órdenes de bulma? Si la memoria no me falla, fuiste su marioneta durante todos estos años

_ Repite eso en mi cara

_ ¡Acaba con él, Goku! – Le animó Krilin

_ ¿Y si yo acabo contigo primero, enano calvo? – Contraatacó el príncipe

_ Oigan, oigan, tranquilos – Gohan intentaba controlar la situación – No se peleen, por favor

_ ¿Quieres pelear, insecto?

_ ¡No me provoques, Vegeta!

_ ¡Rájasela, Goku!

_ ¡Hey ustedes tres, basta ya! – El maestro Roshi mandó a volar su revista de mujerzuelas y detuvo el alboroto – Y en cuanto a ti, Goku – Le señaló – Te recuerdo que estás separado. Y cuando la gente se separa, comienza a salir con otras personas. ¡Acéptalo!

**( (..…..) )**

**El sol anunció la llegada de un nuevo día, pero no era un día como cualquier otro, sino uno muy especial. El guerrero más fuerte del universo cumplía un año más de vida, y había que festejar a lo grande con una gran celebración en su honor por haber salvado la tierra en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo el día de hoy parecía ser un día como cualquier otro, lleno de quehaceres y responsabilidades cotidianas, nada fuera de lo común; Nada en especial**

_ ¡A desayunar, mis valientes! – El maestro Roshi colocó una gran variedad de platillos sobre la mesa y pegó un grito - ¡Vengan todos a desayunar!

**Ante aquel llamado que se oyó por toda la isla, los guerreros abandonaron sus habitaciones y se dirigieron al comedor para desayunar de una buena vez. Al parecer el anciano había madrugado, ya que dio el llamado una hora antes de lo habitual.**

_ ¡No pegué un ojo en toda la noche! – La exclamación pertenecía a Goku, el cual bajó malhumoradamente por los escalones de la casa – Ni siquiera tengo apetito. No podría devorar más de veinte platillos

_ ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Goku!

_ Sí, sí, sí…

_ ¿Cómo te sientes, papá?

_ ¿Cómo crees que me siento, Gohan? – Respondió el susodicho – Tu madre, mi mujer, ella… ¡Me engañó! ¡Se besó con otro!

_ Ya, hombre. Deja el drama – Comento un hastiado anciano – Siéntate y come de una vez

_ Buenos días a todos. Cielos, estoy exhausto – Ahí venía krilin, lucía somnoliento – Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, Goku – Agregó – Me siento tan agotado, dormir diez horas no es suficiente para mí. Creo que hoy tomaré doble siesta

_ ¿Agotado de qué? – Protestó el resto

_ Ya, no empiecen

_ Hay un mensaje en la contestadora – Gohan señaló hacía dicha dirección – Podría ser importante

_ Yo atiendo, no se molesten – El calvillo se dirigió hacia la contestadora y presionó el botón de alta voz – Listo, ya está

_¡Hola a todos, habla Bulma! _

_ Bah – Vegeta con tan solo oír su voz gruñó entre dientes. Allí estaba nuevamente esa mujer insoportable

_¡Este mensaje es para Goku! Solo llamaba para recordarte que Milk te ha sido infiel _

_ Oh, no – Los guerreros se llevaron una mano al rostro. Lo que menos deseaban era que le aumentaran aún más la cólera a cierto saiyajin. Muchas gracias, Bulma

_¡Milk te ha sido infiel! ¡Milk te ha sido infiel! ¡Milk te ha sido infiel! – Repitió a la par de una especie de canto - ¡Hasta pronto! – Fin del mensaje _

**Todas las miradas se centraron en el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados, el cual estaba siendo víctima de un tic en su ojo izquierdo. El resto temía enormemente por la reacción que podía tomar **

_ Eh…Papá….

_ Goku, tranquilo…

_ ¡AH! – El susodicho dio un grito y mandó a volar la mesa junto con la comida. Los demás guerreros se sobresaltaron ante esto - ¡Maldición! – Exclamó segundos más tarde

_ ¡Papá!

_ Bah, Kakaroto anda en sus días – El príncipe le restó importancia y cruzó ambos brazos – Me marcho a entrenar

_ ¡Goku, muchacho! – Exclamó un irritado maestro Roshi - ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Mira cómo has dejado todo embarrado!

_ ¡Papá comprendo que estés molesto, pero no puedes reaccionar así!

_ Basta ya, no lo repriman – Krilin saltó en su defensa - ¿No se dan cuenta que este pobre hombre tiene el corazón roto? – Comenzó a decir - ¿Qué no ven que este pobre infeliz no tiene conciencia de lo que hace? ¿Qué no ven que este animal no puede medir las consecuencias de sus actos? No se apiadan de este pobre diablo que…

_ Suficiente, Krilin. Gracias

_ Necesitas calmarte

_ ¡Lo lamento! ¿sí? – Dijo sin más – No me siento bien, no estoy bien – Dijo, para luego dirigirse al sofá y tomar asiento en el – Nunca me había sentido así, nunca

_ ¿Qué sientes, Goku?

_ No puedo describirlo, no sé qué es – Suspiró frustrado – Ni en la peor de las batallas me he sentido de esta manera

_ Pobre – Comento el maestro Roshi – El pobrecito enloqueció de amor

**( (…) )**

**En corporación capsula todo era un total despelote, el lugar estaba atestado de cientos de preparativos para la fiesta de cumpleaños del guerrero más fuerte del universo, los empleados corrían de un lado a otro preparando todo lo necesario, incluyendo a los adolescentes. Todo debía salir a la perfección, le darían a Goku una merecida celebración. Y como era costumbre, corporación capsula era el punto de encuentro de las divorciadas.**

_ Soy una infiel, soy una inmoral, soy una sucia – Milk se abrazaba a sí misma mientras recorría toda la sala principal – No puedo creer lo que hice. ¿¡Qué dirán mis hijos!? ¿¡Y mi nieta?! – Su corazón se aceleró – De seguro Goku ya se lo dijo a todos, con la gran bocota que tiene

_ Felicidades, le diste una cucharada de su propia medicina – Comentó número dieciocho – Jamás pensé que te vengarías. Ya no me pareces tan estúpida

_ ¿¡Por qué todo el mundo cree que quise vengarme?! – Exclamó la pelinegra - ¡Yo no soy de ese modo!

_ Ay, suegra – Videl ladeó con la cabeza – Probablemente seas la mujer más engañada de toda la faz de la tierra, nadie te creerá que no quisiste vengarte de mi suegro

_ Ah, genial. Mi vida es perfecta – Milk resopló entristecida – Profané mi matrimonio, mi marido me odia, carezco de dignidad por tener un esposo infiel, y como si no fuese suficiente, ahora todos creerán que soy una pobre despechada que engañó a Goku para vengarse. Si es que no piensan algo peor de mí, que soy una zorra o algo así – Suspiró – Por kamisama. ¿¡Podrían las cosas ponerse peor?!

_ Pues sí, se pondrán peor – Respondió Bulma – Goku viene para acá

_ ¡¿QUE?!

_ Y el resto de "solteros divorciados" han venido también – Agregó – Allí viene el calvo horroroso de Krilin, el viejo pervertido de Roshi, y el hombre con complejo de Edipo: Gohan

_ ¿¡Cómo sabes eso?!

_ Acaban de aterrizar en mi jardín

_ Ay no, ay no, ay no. ¿¡Y ahora que hago?!– La pelinegra comenzó a respirar agitadamente – Piensa, piensa, piensa – Se decía a sí misma - ¡Lo tengo! – Chasqueó los dedos – Me esconderé, díganle a Goku que no me han visto, que me morí, que me comió un dinosaurio, que un meteorito me cayó en la cabeza

_ ¡Ay por favor, milk!

_ ¡Díganle eso!

_ Él no es tan estúpido para tragarse esas excusas

_ Entonces invéntenle algo, lo que sea

_ ¡Por favor! ¿Desde cuándo le tienes miedo al idiota de Goku?

_ ¡Me pesa la conciencia!

_ No podrás esconderte de él toda la vida, tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarlo– Le recordó número dieciocho – Goku es el padre de tus hijos, obviamente te toparas con él en alguna ocasión

_ Me esconderé en la cocina – La mencionada no prestó atención a lo anterior – Cúbranme las espaldas – Dicho esto, huyó despavorida

**Los guerreros ingresaron libremente al lugar y fueron directamente hacía la sala principal, las susodichas solo fingieron ingenuidad y disentimiento al verles, intentando actuar con naturalidad**

_ Hola, que sorpresa

_ Hola

_ Feliz cumpleaños, Goku

_ Dónde está milk – El saiyajin fue sin rodeos – Fui a casa y no hay nadie, estoy seguro que ella se encuentra aquí

_ No la hemos visto - Mintieron a coro

_ No les creo nada, a ninguna de ustedes

_ Aquí no está, de veras

_ ¡Mentirosas!

_ Papá, tranquilo – Gohan suavizaba la tensión que poco a poco comenzaba a formarse – No hay necesidad de alzar la voz, ¿sí?

_ Por cierto, muchachos, no es que no sean bienvenidos, pero – Comenzó a decir la científica - ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? ¿Por qué vinieron en grupo?

_ Para evitar una tragedia – Respondieron al unísono – Goku no anda de muy buenos ánimos

_ ¿Por qué será?

_ Bulma, Videl y número dieciocho, se los preguntaré una vez más – El de cabellos alborotados cogió aire - ¿Dónde está mi mujer?

_ No sabemos

_ Bien, bien, bien – El susodicho asintió con la cabeza y fue directamente hacia Videl – Oye Videl, mi nuera favorita ¿Sabes dónde está milk? – Goku conocía muy bien a la esposa de su primogénito. Ella no sabía mentir, era atacada por un tic en el cuello cada vez que lo hacía

_ No lo sé, suegro

_ ¡Ajá! ¡Estás mintiendo! – La señaló - ¡Allí está tu tic! ¡Eso es señal de que estás mintiendo!

_ ¡Papá basta ya, déjala en paz! – Exclamó un irritado Gohan

_ Te descubrí, Videl – Insistía – Ahora dime, ¿Dónde está mi mujer?

_ Está escondida en la cocina

_ Muchas gracias

_ ¡Videl! – Exclamó la científica

_ ¡Lo siento, no sé mentir!

**Mientras tanto…**

Dentro de la cocina Milk se paseaba en círculos, inhalaba y exhalaba en un intento desesperado por calmar sus nervios, usualmente utilizaba esa técnica cuando le invadía la rabia, pero a decir verdad estaba tan desesperada que ya no sabía qué hacer para disminuir la inquietud y el sentimiento de culpabilidad. No comprendía como su marido podía seguir tan campante luego de cometer actos de infidelidad, pues a ella la culpa la carcomía viva desde el preciso momento que decidió cometer tal acto.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al oír aquella voz a sus espaldas

_ Goku…me-me encontraste - La pelinegra tragó en seco

_ Por qué lo hiciste – Demandó saber

_ Uf – Cerró sus ojos y expulsó un suspiro - Perdóname – Comenzó a decir – Te prometo que no tuve la intención de vengarme, esta situación se me fue de las manos. Sé que ya es tarde porque ya me besé con el tipo, pero créeme que nunca quise serte infiel

_ ¿Quién es ese sujeto?

_ Un tipo que conocí en la despedida de solteros de Ten-shin-han. Tuvimos una cita y pasó lo que ya sabes

_ ¿¡Cita?! – El saiyajin se sobresaltó – No, milk, no me puedes hacer esto

_ Mira quién lo dice – La pelinegra alzó una ceja – Lo dice el hombre que me ha engañado prácticamente con todas las mujeres de la ciudad, sin mencionar a tus pacientes; Doctor Goku

_ ¡Es distinto, milk! – Exclamó - ¡Yo solo me acuesto con esas mujeres y ya! ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo sus nombres o sus apariencias físicas! ¡Existe una gran diferencia en tener aventuras de sexo y en tener citas, y eso estás haciendo tú! – Le señaló con un dedo

_ A ver sí entendí ¿Dices que he actuado peor que tú por salir con sujetos en vez de acostarme con ellos? – La pelinegra soltó una risilla sarcástica – No, Goku. Yo no soy como tú, yo no me entrego a cualquiera

_ No quise decir eso

_ Esto es absurdo – Milk ladeó con la cabeza – Me siento terrible por haberme besado con ese sujeto, en cambio tú, tienes sexo con mujeres prácticamente a diario en tu jornada laboral

_ No estamos hablando de mí, estamos hablando de ti

_ Mira, Goku – Comenzó a decir, ya hastiada – Sé que aún no nos divorciamos, pero estamos separados. Y eras tú quién estaba feliz con todo este asunto de la separación porque finalmente podrías cometer adulterio libremente – Le recordó – Hasta incitaste a Vegeta, Krilin y a Gohan para formar una especie de casa de "solteros divorciados" en Kame-house. ¿Lo olvidas?

_ ¿¡Que?! – Exclamó el susodicho, abriendo sus ojos un poco más de lo usual – Fuiste tú quién me echó de nuestra casa, fuiste tú quién decidió dar por terminado nuestro matrimonio. Tú comenzaste con la separación

_ ¿¡Dices que nos separamos por culpa mía?!

_ Bueno, pues… - Parecía meditarlo, se llevó una mano a la nuca – Pues sí, claro

_ ¡Dios santo, no puedes ser más descarado Goku!

_ Es decir, no. No – Improvisó – No fue tu culpa, por supuesto que no

_ Y que te quede claro, que si te eché de nuestra casa y si decidí romper nuestro matrimonio fue por el simple hecho de que ya no toleraba más humillaciones de parte tuya – Aclaró – Durante años, cada día, llegabas a casa con hedor de otras mujeres, con huellas y marcas de otras mujeres que delataban claramente que me eras infiel. ¿¡Que esperabas que hiciera?! ¿¡Pretendías que me hiciera la desentendida toda la vida?!

_ Milk…

_ ¿Recuerdas los rumores de nuestros amigos? – Continuó – Nuestros amigos me lo advertían: _"Goku te es infiel" "Goku te ha estado engañando" "Goku es un casanova" "Goku se ha estado riendo de ti" _

_ Milk, por favor, escúchame…

_ ¡No, no quiero oírte! – Respondió - ¡Ya pedí perdón, ya aclaré todo, esta discusión se acaba aquí y ahora!

_ ¡Milk, vuelve acá!

**La susodicha contuvo el incontrolable deseo de estallar en llanto, abandonó la cocina y corrió velozmente hacia la sala principal, el saiyajin fue tras ella y durante el trayecto en más de una ocasión interrumpió sus pasos, pero finalmente logró librarse de él e incorporarse al resto**

_ ¿Pudieron aclarar las cosas? – Preguntó el resto a la pareja

_ Sí

_ Pues yo no, aún tengo muchas cosas que decir – Confesó el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados – Y aún me siento terrible porque me han sido infiel

_ ¡Ay, por favor! – Exclamaron los presentes - ¡Que descarado!

_ Cielos, gracias. Sabía que podía contar con ustedes

_ Goku, no estás siendo justo – Comenzó a decir Krilin – Tu le fuiste infiel a tu mujer cientos de veces y continuas haciéndolo. Y bueno, milk es una buena mujer, algo agresiva, pero buena mujer al fin y al cabo. Y ahora que tú y ella están separados, tiene derecho a tener citas

_ ¿Sabes, Krilin? Creo que comienzo a entenderlo todo – El saiyajin entrecerró sus ojos y se mostró pensativo - ¡Lo que ocurre es que a ti siempre te gustó mi mujer! – Lo señaló con un dedo - ¡Siempre estuviste enamorado de ella! ¿¡No es así?!

_ ¿¡Que?! – Este abrió sus ojos como platos - ¡Yo tengo a mi mujer, o al menos la tuve! ¿Por qué me interesaría en la tuya? Ni siquiera es mi tipo

_ ¡Ya no lo niegues, siempre estuviste enamorado de Milk!

_ ¡No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo! – Krilin palmeó su cabeza calva - ¿Ya ves lo que hiciste, milk? – Esta vez centró su mirada en ella - ¡Enloqueciste a Goku! ¡Lo engañaste y ahora se volvió completamente loco!

_ ¡Ella no ha hecho nada! – Atacó la científica - ¡Milk no tiene la culpa de que Goku sea un celoso desquiciado!

_ Tú no te metas, Bulma – Contraatacó el saiyajin - ¿Por qué mejor no vas a hacer miserable la existencia de Vegeta? Lo has hecho excelente todos estos años, y por esa razón te dejó y ya ni siquiera te soporta

_ ¿¡Oye, cómo te atreves?!

_ Basta, Basta, Basta – Interfirió Gohan – Es obvio que todos estamos muy tensos, será mejor que cada uno de nosotros se relaje, cuente hasta diez, respire profundamente y luego nos marchemos para continuar con nuestras vidas

_ ¡Váyanse todos al infierno! – Goku señaló a cada uno de los presentes - ¿Lo oyeron? ¡Váyanse al diablo, yo me voy de aquí!

_ Por kamisama, se convirtió en un monstruo –Comentó el resto. Simplemente no lo podían creer, no podían asumir el mal comportamiento y actitudes esquivas del amigable y gentil Goku. De un día para otro se había transformado en otra persona – Lo hemos perdido

_ ¿Pasa algo? - – Los adolescentes aparecieron repentinamente, Allí estaban Goten, Trunks, Pan, Bra y Marron - ¿Qué fueron todos esos gritos?

_ No pasa nada, niños

_ ¡Pero si es usted señor Goku, feliz cumpleaños!

_ ¡Oh, hola chicos, que bueno verlos! – El susodicho intentó ocultar su cólera frente a ellos y actuar con normalidad – Muchas gracias

_ Feliz cumpleaños, papá. No me pidas que te abrace, ya sabes que no muestro afecto en público, a menos que se trate de chicas

_ Oh vamos, ven acá Goten – Goku le revolvió los cabellos a su muchacho – Sabes que siempre serás mi pequeño

_ ¡Abuelito! – Exclamó Pan, lanzándose a sus brazos - ¡Feliz cumpleaños al mejor abuelito del mundo!

_ Muchas gracias, Pan. Significa tanto – El saiyajin correspondió al abrazo – Me tengo que ir a trabajar, pero te prometo que entrenaremos juntos el fin de semana, ¿sí?

_ Sí, abuelito – La chica asintió – Pero no olvides estar aquí a las seis en punto para festejar tu gran día

_ Lo siento, pero no podré. Tengo turno nocturno

_ ¿¡Cómo?! – Protestó - ¡Pero es tu cumpleaños!

_ Pues lo siento mucho, Pan, pero esa es la vida del médico – Dijo sin más – Muchas gracias de todas formas, ahora si me tengo que ir. Adiós a todos – Dicho esto, prendió rumbo desplazándose por los cielos

_ Pero, abuelito…

_ Uf, que lastima. Ya no habrá fiesta – Comentaron los adolescentes

_ Sí, que lastima – Comentaron los adultos. Sin embargo, para ellos fue un gran alivio que la fiesta se suspendiera, ya que no estaban seguros de poder tolerar nuevamente las actitudes agresivas y esquivas por parte del cumpleañero.

_ Tengo una idea, escúchenme todos – Comenzó a decir Pan – Iremos a su lugar de trabajo y lo sorprenderemos, llevaremos un pastel y le haremos apagar las velitas y pedir tres deseos. Eso lo alegrará, después de eso lo dejamos continuar con sus quehaceres. ¿Qué dicen?

_ ¡Definitivamente no! – Exclamaron los adultos

_ Ay vamos, por favor

_ ¡No!

_ Por favor, por favor, por favor

_ ¡No!

_ Por favor, por favor, por favor – Los adolescentes unieron ambas manos en señal de súplica – Por favor, por favor, por favor - Insistían

_ UF… - El resto resopló con desgano – Está bien, está bien – Finalmente cedieron

**( (…) )**

**Con el pasar de las horas la manilla del reloj señaló las seis de la tarde, por lo que prendieron rumbo en la nave de la científica para dirigirse al edificio en el cual se encontraba trabajando cierto saiyajin y darle una inesperada sorpresa por cumplir un año más de vida. Una vez que el vehículo aterrizó, ingresaron al lugar y atravesaron los pasillos hasta llegar a su oficina personal. La secretaria de Goku les advirtió que se encontraba ocupado, pero estos hicieron caso omiso a sus advertencias. **

_ No entiendo por qué tuve que venir – Gruñía el príncipe de los saiyajins - ¡Detesto a Kakaroto! ¡Su cumpleaños no podría importarme menos!

_ Estás aquí porque yo te obligué – Respondió Bulma – Ahora cállate y sé gentil

_ Vete al infierno, mujer

_ Vete tú al infierno, Vegeta

_ Tal vez lo haga, así podría librarme de ti de una vez por todas

_ Tú no puedes vivir sin mí, ya no lo niegues

_ Ya quisieras, mujer

_ ¡Ya se los dije, el doctor Goku está ocupado! – Insistía la secretaria del lugar - ¡Márchense! ¡No pueden entrar! ¡He dicho que no pueden entrar!

**Los presentes continuaron el trayecto ignorando por completo a la insistente trabajadora que seguía sus pasos con sus vanas advertencias, actuando como si ella fuese invisible. Al coger del picaporte que abría paso a la oficina de Goku, se les cayó la quijada, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par; Pues en ese instante fueron testigo de una de sus tantas hazañas. Goku estaba en pleno acto con una de sus pacientes; Estaba teniendo sexo con una de ellas.**

**_ Pe-Pero qué demoni…¿¡Qué diantres?! **– Exclamó el susodicho al ser descubierto. Juró que su corazón se detuvo al ver a todos de pie en la puerta principal - **¿¡Qué hacen aquí?! ¿¡Que no ven que estoy trabajando?! **– Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Vaya forma que tenía de_** trabajar**_.

**((…..))**

**_.**

**_.**

**_.**

**_.**

**¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Me recuerdan? Sé que nada de lo que diga o haga podrá recompensar todo lo que tardé en actualizar, pero en verdad deseo y espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Me disculpo por la tardanza, muchas gracias a todos/as por sus lindos comentarios, sus visitas y favs. ¡De todo corazón les agradezco! Besos y abrazos, nos leemos pronto. ¡Adiós! **


	15. La venganza no siempre es dulce

**¿Alguna vez han deseado no haber nacido? **

**Pues precisamente ese "deseo" cruzaba por la cabeza del guerrero más fuerte del universo. El acontecimiento que el resto tenía frente a sus ojos no era algo novedoso, sabían perfectamente lo que el saiyajin acostumbraba a hacer en sus horarios de trabajo. Aún así, estando conscientes, no podían evitar estar sorprendidos y mirarle, mirarle como si hubiera cometido el peor crimen de la historia**

**No iba a huir. A pesar de ser su única salida para salvar su pellejo de esa embarazosa situación, no se rebajaría a cometer semejante acto de cobardía que ni en la peor de las batallas cometió. Enfrentaría esto. Como un hombre**

**Pero... ¿Qué se supone que debes hacer cuando tus amigos, tu familia, y hasta tu propio cónyuge te descubren en pleno acto sexual?**

El saiyajin se colocaba sus prendas a la velocidad de la luz, su paciente hacía lo mismo, y por fortuna no estaban del todo desnudos. Por otro lado, Milk comenzaba a desvanecerse. Bulma y Gohan sujetaban de ella, ya que comenzaba a perder el equilibrio.

_ Esto es realmente desconcertante - Pensó Goten - Es decir, ¿el viejo hace de las suyas y yo no?

_ Salgamos de aquí...

_ ¡Esperen, no se vayan! Pu-Puedo explicarlo - Goku rascaba su nuca. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de continuar - Es decir... No. No puedo - Tragó en seco. Sintiendo las abominables miradas posadas sobre él - Solo sé que le debo una enorme disculpa a todos... ¿Ese pastel es para mí?

_ ¿Lo quieres? - Pan lentamente se acercaba a él - ¡Pues comételo!

En cosa de segundos, quedó con el rostro embarrado de su pastel favorito

_ Ya vámonos de aquí...

_ ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Perdónenme todos! - Decía - ¡No esperaba esto, no sabía que vendrían! ¿¡pero por qué demonios no tocaron la puerta antes de entrar!?

_ Solo queríamos sorprenderte en tu cumpleaños

_ ¡Suéltenme! - Milk se zafó bruscamente de los agarres de Bulma y Gohan. Parecía haberse recuperado un poco del desvanecimiento provocado por el impacto que se llevó. Por lo que respiró profundamente y caminó hacia el escritorio del guerrero y cogió de el, un portarretrato con una fotografía familiar. Contempló la imagen unos segundos y luego volvió a la realidad - Por qué aún tienes esto aquí - Preguntó - ¡De qué te sirve tener esto aquí, si ya has destruido nuestra familia tantas veces!

_ No me digas eso, por favor

La pelinegra arrojó al suelo aquella fotografía familiar y no tardó en pisotearla. El resto no hacía más que observar incómodamente la escena.

_ Salgan todos - Exigió

_ Claro Milk, te esperaremos afuera... Ya sabes... Por si las cosas se ponen feas

Un silencio arduo se apoderó del ambiente, la pelinegra lo miraba fijo; con rabia, ira, furia, asco, repulsión y aborrecimiento. Goku mantenía la mirada baja y hacía el ademán de acariciar la parte trasera de su nuca. No era necesario toparse con esos fulminantes orbes. Podía perfectamente respirar el odio que emanaba de ella.

_ M-Milk, escucha…nosotros… estamos…aparentemente separados – Goku hablaba de forma pausada, como si estuviera arrastrando cada palabra – Digo aparentemente porque... aún continuamos casados, pero… si lo meditas…técnicamente… no te he engañado del todo

_ Me das asco, y lo digo en serio

_ Oye...

_ ¿Tienes idea de lo grave que es esto? - Le interrumpió - ¡Tus hijos te vieron! ¡Tus hijos y tu nieta, imbécil!

_ Sí… lo sé, y me siento muy mal, pero… ¡lo arreglaré! ¡Lo arreglaré, créeme!

_ Me voy de aquí - Milk cogió el picaporte de la puerta - Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? – Comenzó a decir - Verte follar de esa manera con esa paciente tuya despertó de alguna forma un apetito sexual en mí - Sonrió pícara - Creo que yo también tendré sexo desenfrenado esta noche

Goku abrió sus ojos de par en par

_ Y adivina a quién llamaré - Guiñó un ojo - Sí, así es - Dijo, antes de que este respondiera - ¡Al tipo con quién me besé! Es increíble como maneja el arte de besar. Debe ser muy bueno en la cama

_ ¿¡Qué?! ... ¿¡Estás loca!?

_ Calma. Calma, mi amor - Nuevamente clavó sus orbes en él. Goku podría jurar que era la mirada más fría que alguna vez haya visto - Técnicamente no te estaría engañando, porque, ya sabes, estamos separados

_ Milk, no te dejes llevar por la rabia que estás sintiendo - Las facciones del guerrero cambiaron drásticamente a pánico - E-Estas- Estas cometiendo una locura

Su mujer suelta del picaporte de la puerta y le devuelve el gesto- No Goku. Continuar con un hombre que no me respeta, eso sí que es una locura

Sin nada más que decir, la pelinegra abandonó la oficina y atravesó los pasillos. Divisó al resto al final del camino, estaban esperándola pacientemente. En el trayecto, su cerebro rebobinaba cada palabra que había escupido en el rostro del saiyajin. Ni siquiera ella podía creer todo lo que había exclamado, sentía que las palabras prácticamente brotaron solas de su boca. Sintió incontrolables deseos por devolverse y disculparse con él, pero se mantuvo firme y no cedió; no cedería, no esta vez. Por otra parte, Goku, sin pensarlo dos veces, sigue sus pasos

_ ¡Milk, vuelve acá!

_ ¡Déjame en paz!

_ ¡No te atrevas a hacer lo que dijiste que ibas a hacer!

_ ¿Me estás amenazando?

_ Mamá, Papá... - Decía Gohan

_ ¡Si te acuestas con ese sujeto, lo mataré con mis propias manos! ¡No estoy jugando, Milk!

_ ¿¡Y por qué no te matas tú!?

_ ¡Oigan, Oigan! - Comenzó a decir Pan - ¡Quiero que los dos me expliquen qué está pasando!

_ Milk, por favor, no me hagas esto

_ ¿¡Y todo lo que tú me has hecho a mí, qué!?

_ ¡Solo es sexo, milk! ¡S-e-x-o! - Exclamó, acentuando cada letra -¿Comprendes? ¡No hay amor ni sentimientos de por medio!

_ ¡Deja de defenderte, al menos así serías más hombre!

_ Será mejor que me lleve a los niños - Comentó el calvillo

_ Sí, gracias Krilin - Respondió el resto

Ambos discutían sin parar, cada vez aumentaba más la cantidad de testigos, incluyendo a los colegas del saiyajin. Cada espectador parecía estar disfrutando del debate marital, moviendo sus ojos a la par de cada quién tomaba la palabra

_ ¡Doctor Son Goku! ¡Qué significan todos esos gritos! - Un anciano interrumpió la discusión. No era muy alto y tenía un cigarrillo en la boca - ¡Exijo una explicación razonable!

_ No fastidie, jefe

_ ¡¿Qué?!

_ Y te diré una última cosa - Milk señaló al susodicho - Si yo decido salir por esa puerta y estar con el primer hombre que se me cruce, tu ya no tendrás ninguna autoridad moral para decirme que no es correcto - Aclaró- Pero no confundas las cosas, porque de igual manera deberás continuar con tus obligaciones. Ya sabes: la casa, la comida, el colegio de Goten, la universidad de Gohan – Hacia un conteo con las manos a la par del habla – Y mis gastos personales

Goku abrió la boca para hablar pero su mujer le interrumpió - Por cierto, casi lo olvido, mi automóvil está pasado de moda así que ve ahorrando para que me compres otro - Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de una retirada dramática, dejando a Goku con un ligero tic en su ojo izquierdo.

_ ¡Esa es mi amiga! ¡Así se habla! – Bulma alzó ambos brazos y corrió tras ella - ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, milk!

La multitud reunida comenzó a disminuir, el saiyajin miró su entorno, su mujer le había dejado en ridículo frente a todos sus compañeros de trabajo incluyendo a su superior. Sin embargo, lo anterior no le importaba en lo absoluto. Lo que le dolía profundamente eran las crudas palabras de su esposa. Temía enormemente que cumpliera todo lo que había dicho.

_ Doctor Son, este es un centro médico decente. Aquí hay un prestigio que cuidar - Decía el encargado. De alguna manera sintió compasión por la situación del saiyajin - Escándalos como estos no serán nuevamente aceptados. Ahora diríjase a la sala de operaciones, debe proceder con cirugía

_ Sí, solo deme un minuto - El mencionado tomó su teléfono celular y marcó - Krilin, escúchame con atención, necesito que hagas algo por mí... ¡Sí Krilin, te pagaré!

**( (... ))**

Ya llevaba más de cuarenta y cinco minutos disculpándose, y aún le quedaba mucho por decir, el resto intentaba prestarle la atención necesaria a pesar de que aquella disculpa, que, más bien era una especie de discurso, los incitaba a caer en un profundo y reponedor sueño

_ Está bien mamá, ya entendimos – Interrumpió Goten – No tienes que disculparte, de veras, después de todo estás separada ¿no? Y si quieres salir con alguien o rehacer tu vida, puedes hacerlo. No por eso dejaras de ser nuestra mamá. ¿Cierto, Gohan? – Le dio un codazo al mayor – Dile que sí, tengo que ver a una chica en media hora y está buenísima – Susurró

_ Cierto

_ ¿Qué hay de ti, Pan?

_ Tienes mi apoyo, abuelita

_ Uf, muchas gracias – Suspiró aliviada, dándoles un abrazo – Ustedes tres son lo que más amo en este mundo

_ De nada – Dijeron al unísono – Ahora, ya nos tenemos que ir. Adiós, te amamos - Y sin más preámbulos, se marcharon

_ Por kamisama, pensé que jamás se irían. He querido beber desde hace horas – Bulma sacó unas botellas de champagne - ¡Despierta Videl! – Exclamó, dándole un golpe – No me embriagare sola ¡beban, beban! – Incitaba

**Mediante parloteos, risas, alcohol, cigarrillos y bocadillos, el reloj ya marcaba las diez de la noche. Podrían continuar hasta el amanecer, energías era lo que más les sobraba, pero cada una de ellas debía retomar su camino y continuar con sus vidas. Por otra parte, debajo del gran sofá situado en la sala principal de corporación capsula se encontraba un calvillo **_**oyéndolo todo.**_** La idea había sido de Goku, quién le había pedido reunir información de su esposa. Sin embargo, el calvo sentía que ya no toleraba más. Llevaba horas alimentándose de cientos de cosas sin sentido, oyendo sus chillonas e irritantes voces. **

_ Santo cielo ¡ya no aguanto! – Salió de su escondite, descaradamente

_ ¿Krilin?... ¿qué hacías ahí?

_ Las espiaba – Confesó – Pero no se preocupen, me marcho. Ustedes son realmente fastidiosas, no saben hablar de otra cosa más que de hombres y de sexo. Quién lo diría, con esas caras de santas que tienen

_ ¡Pelón imbécil, como te atreves a….!

_ Excepto tú, mi amor – Miró a numero dieciocho – Excepto tú. Tú no eres insoportable, tienes cordura a diferencia de ellas

_ ¿Tienes tiempo para oír conversaciones y no para trabajar? – La susodicha comenzaba a exaltarse - ¡Vete antes de que te golpee!

_ Sí, sí, me marcho – Asintió asustado - ¿No me das un besito de despedida?

_ ¡Largo!

_ Sí, de acuerdo amor – Huyó

_ Yo me encargo – Bulma quebró una de las botellas con alcohol y tomó uno de los trozos rotos - ¡Ven, Krilin!

_ Oye, oye, ¿qué ocurre contigo? –Interfirió dieciocho– Ni se te ocurra, recuerda que es el padre de mi hija

_ Ay, está bien, solo quería dejarle una marcadita y ya

_ Bien, ya me voy. Debo ir a trabajar, como amo mi vida - Dijo la rubia sin más – En fin, consecuencias de un esposo holgazán

_ Yo también me largo – Anunció Videl

_ Esperen – Comenzó a decir la científica – Recuerden que Milk tendrá una noche de pasión, den sugerencias de un lugar apropiado

_ Un motel, obviamente – Comentó dieciocho

_ ¿Un motel? – Cuestionó Videl - ¡No, qué asco!

_ ¿Y al aire libre?

_ ¿Aire libre? Por favor, estamos hablando de dos adultos – Comentó la rubia – No de dos quinceañeros con hormonas alocadas

_ ¿Saben? Sobre eso… - Comenzó a decir Milk, algo tímida – Creo que no es buena idea que yo….

_ ¡Nada de eso! – Exclamaron al unísono – No sientas culpa, recuerda todo lo que Goku te ha hecho

_ Sí, pero…

_ ¿Llamaste a tu pretendiente?

_ Sí, nos reuniremos en una hora

_ Perfecto

**( (…..) ) **

**La manilla del reloj señaló la media noche, el cielo estaba despejado dejando al descubierto un conjunto de luminosas e infinitas estrellas, lo que lograba darle una especie de toque romántico al comienzo de la madrugada de domingo. El clima estaba frío, el viento soplaba con vigor haciendo estremecer las ramas de los arboles**

Vegeta aterrizó en el jardín de Corporación Capsula, hace ya varias semanas que no visitaba el lugar, y a pesar de haber vivido allí durante tantos años, no sentía ni la más mínima pizca de nostalgia, el solo hecho venir de visita aumentaban más sus deseos de mudarse de planeta o bien, de galaxia.

_ Cielos Vegeta, al fin llegas

_ Me tardé porque Kame-House está a muchos Kilómetros de aquí, lo sabes – Comenzó a decir – Espera un momento – Pensó - ¡¿Por qué diablos tengo que darte explicaciones?! ¡Yo me tardo el tiempo que quiera!

_ Lo que digas – La peli-azul rodó los ojos - ¿No vas a saludar a mi invitado?

_ Hola Vegeta

_ ¿Eh? – El príncipe no se había percatado de la presencia de cierto individuo. Individuo que detestaba por completo - ¿¡Que hace esta sabandija aquí?!

_ Mi nombre es Yamcha – Le recordó – Deberías comenzar por aprenderte mi nombre, sabes; después de todo soy el ex novio de tu esposa. Tú y yo sabemos que fui el primero en estrenarla

_ A este afeminado lo golpeare tan fuerte que quedará enterrado en el piso

_ ¡No inicies un pleito, los niños están arriba! – Bulma tomó de su brazo – Ven, hablemos en la cocina

El príncipe soltó un bufido dejándose llevar por el agarre de su mujer, y una vez alejados de cierto invitado, comenzó la inevitable batalla verbal

_ ¿Para eso me hiciste venir? ¡Crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que caer en tus jueguitos estúpidos! – Exclamó irritado, tenía una gran vena en su frente - ¡Tu definitivamente te esmeras por poner al limite la paciencia que no tengo!

_ No te llame para eso – La científica se cruzó de brazos – Y para tu información, mi vida no gira en torno a ti

_ ¡Por favor, te conozco mejor que nadie, sé muy bien como piensas! – Vegeta rodó los ojos - ¡Todo, absolutamente todo de lo que tú haces, lo haces para dominarme, controlarme, irritarme!

_ Te equivocas. Lo que ocurre es que no soportas que esté en compañía de alguien más – Bulma le dio un empujón. Empujón que no tuvo efecto - ¿Tú me dejaste, no? Ahora no te hagas el ofendido si decido estar con Yamcha

_ ¡Tú a mi no me engañas, te conozco perfectamente! – Contraatacó, señalándola - ¡Sé que todo esto es una especie de plan para fastidiarme!

_ Perdón, ¿estás celoso? – Preguntó divertida, a punto de estallar en risas

_ ¿Celoso?... No digas tonterías, mujer

_ ¡Ajá! – Señaló ella esta vez -Ese es el problema, te mueres de celos

_ ¡No Bulma, no son celos! – Vegeta palmeó su rostro, con una expresión agotada - ¿Sabes? ¡Todas esas estúpidas ideas e invenciones que haces para manipularme, me agotan! ¡Me agotan!

_ Ups, me temo que no sé de qué me hablas

Vegeta aprieta ambos puños, retrocede unos pasos, toma aire, cierra los ojos y frota sus sienes. Era increíble como esa terrícola lograba sacarlo totalmente de sus casillas, ni siquiera Freezer hacía tan buen trabajo como ella

_ Me largo. Si piensas que voy a sucumbir a tus estúpidos jueguitos, estás muy equivocada

_ ¡Tú no vas a ningún lado, te hice venir por algo importante!

_ Dilo rápido

_ Tus hijos – Comenzó a decir la científica – No les está yendo muy bien en la escuela, quiero que los ayudes a estudiar. Ahora

_ ¿Estás demente?

_ Hablo en serio

_ Dile al viejo loco de tu padre que los ayude

_ Mi papá no tiene porqué hacer lo que a ti te corresponde – Bulma negó con la cabeza - Además, es culpa tuya que Trunks y Bra estén fracasando en su rendimiento escolar

_ ¿¡Culpa mía?!

_ Ya, deja de gritar. Ve arriba y ayúdales a estudiar

_ No haré semejante estupidez

_ ¡Son tus hijos! ¿¡Es que ya no te importan!?

_ ¡Por supuesto que me importan, no digas tonterías!

_ ¡Entonces sube esas escaleras y compórtate como el padre que se supone que eres!

_ Sube tu primero

_ Bien, así podrás ver mi linda figura

El príncipe aprovechó el descuido. Fue directamente a la sala principal y tomó a Yamcha de sus prendas – Si le tocas un solo pelo, te mato. ¿Oíste bien? ¡Te mato!

**( (…..) ) **

**Al otro lado de la ciudad, Milk junto a su pretendiente deleitaban de una vista increíble, ya que ambos se encontraban en un balcón de una Suite de lujo; cortesía del sujeto. Por otra parte, la pelinegra estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Esto no estaba bien, no era correcto, no apropiado. Debía marcharse, sino, no habría vuelta atrás. **

_ Ven, Milk

La susodicha giró, trago saliva y se incorporó junto a él. Se sentía algo mareada, efectos por haber bebido horas antes. El tipo estaba recostado sobre un sofá, y con un rápido y ligero movimiento unió su cuerpo junto al de ella.

Era el momento adecuado. Iba a ocurrir, iba a pasar. Unirían piel con piel

Todo comenzaría con unos besos, y luego, darían el siguiente paso

**( (…..) )**

**Horas más tarde en Corporación Capsula….**

_ Qué ocurre, Yamcha – Preguntó la científica al verlo ingresar libremente a su habitación – Te dije que durmieras en el sofá, ¿necesitas una cobija?

_ Claro… Una cobija – Rió, asegurando la puerta

_ ¿Qué haces?

_ Vamos, Bulma. El papel de mojigata no va contigo – Lentamente se acercaba a ella. Su mirada dejaba mucho que desear – Sé que me has llamado con un propósito

_ Sí, y ese propósito era sacarle celos a Vegeta. Eso era todo

_ Lo lamento, no puedo creerte – Guiñó un ojo – Ya vimos películas, reímos, charlamos, bebimos. Ahora viene la diversión – Susurró en su oído

_ Kamisama, ayúdame – Bulma comprendió en ese entonces sus verdaderas intenciones – Yam-Yamcha… esto es un error, estas confundiendo las cosas – Decía, mientras se apartaba lentamente de él

_ Sabes que no es así

_ ¡Si lo es! Yo nunca quise que… - El dedo índice posado en sus labios bloqueó las palabras que saldrían de su boca- ¡Apártate, Yamcha! – Exclamó, dándole un fuerte empujón

El susodicho relamió sus labios – Que juguetona te has puesto

_ Ay, dios mío

Bulma huía vanamente de sus manos, ella sabía a la perfección que él era mucho más veloz. Sus toqueteos eran cada vez más intensos, comenzaban a ir demasiado lejos, ese hombre comenzaba a pasarse de la raya. Si gritaba, despertaría a sus hijos. Por lo que no tuvo más opción que darle una sonora bofetada

_ ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

_ ¡Vete!

_ Ah, comprendo, eres una loquilla – Yamcha movió ambas cejas – Ahora te gusta con violencia

_ ¡Quiero que te vayas de aquí!

_ Hazte la difícil, me gusta

_ ¡Ya me harté, suéltame! – Bulma le dio una patada, lo que provocó que su respiración se bloqueara - ¡Eres un puerco! ¡Me embarraste con toda tu asquerosa saliva!

Yamcha abrió sus ojos como platos - ¿Cómo? O sea que…. ¿No querías acostarte conmigo?

_ ¡No idiota, eso te he estado diciendo!

_ Cielos, Bulma, yo… - Tragó en seco, avergonzado – Yo pensé que….

_ ¡Vete, degenerado!

_ Este… eh… ¡Sí, sí! Me iré….me iré…. – Fue lo último que dijo, antes de huir despavorido

**( (…..) ) **

Mientras tanto, al otro extremo de la ciudad y con una gran dificultad, Milk intentaba ponerse la ropa; no era fácil, le temblaban las manos, toda ella temblaba como una hoja. Miró una vez más al sujeto que yacía dormido en la cama, sus deseos de llorar aumentaban más aún cada vez que se giraba a verlo. Respiro hondo, tomó su bolso y sacó su teléfono celular.

_ Bulma, ¿puedo ir a tu casa? – Preguntó en un hilo de voz – No, no estoy para nada bien. Te explico luego… ¿Qué te pasó a ti?

_ ¡El asqueroso de Yamcha quiso propasarse conmigo! – Respondió en la otra línea – ¡Ay dios mío, fue horrible!

**El sol una vez más dio la bienvenida a un nuevo amanecer, el no tan esperado día domingo; el reloj señalaba que eran exactamente las ocho y treinta de la mañana. Las calles estaban desoladas, no había tráfico, la gran mayoría de tiendas estaban cerradas. Parecía ser un domingo como cualquier otro para los habitantes de la ciudad**

Mientras tanto, en ciudad Satán, una alegre Videl servía el desayuno, un intelectual Gohan leía el periódico, y una irritable Pan bostezaba cada tres segundos, mostrándose indiferente a su entorno

_ Detesto levantarme tan temprano un día domingo – Comentó Pan, bostezando una vez más – Estos desayunos en familia son una real molestia

_ Te lo explicaré, hija – Comenzó a decir Gohan – Veras, tu madre y yo estamos intentando solucionar nuestros problemas de pareja para volver a ser la familia que éramos, y eso incluye los desayunos en familia ¿comprendes, cariño?

_ Sí, comprendo. Aún así es una verdadera molestia – Respondió irritada – Además, ¿por qué tanto alboroto? Ustedes dos no aguantan estar juntos

_ Ahora será diferente

_ Sí, claro – Asintió sarcástica – Apuesto mi mesada a que discutirán en unos minutos más

_ Pan, mi nena – Videl tomó la palabra esta vez – Tu y padre y yo estamos en proceso de reconciliación, y, sería ideal, que nos dieras tu apoyo ¿de acuerdo?

_ Si no hay más remedio

_ Buenos días – Mister Satán apareció repentinamente. La presencia de Gohan no pasó por alto ante sus ojos – Pero miren nada más quién nos ha venido a visitar ¿acaso es quién decidió marcharse y prometió nunca más volver? – Comenzó a decir – He aquí a Peter Pan. El hombre que no puede dejar la escuelita – Se mofó

_ También me da gusto verlo, señor Satán – Gohan respondió con cortesía – Y quisiera aclarar que yo ya estoy en la universidad cursando mi último año

_ Y a qué demonios viniste, ¿te mudarás nuevamente o qué?

_ No señor Satán, solo vengo de pasada

_ Pues espero que tus visitas no sean regulares –Comentó – Iré a desayunar a la terraza, me haces perder el apetito

_ Uf – Gohan echó fuera un suspiro. Lo anterior no era algo que no haya vivido antes, aún así, el deja-vu comenzaba a ser más fastidioso cada vez que se repetía – Videl, la próxima vez desayunaremos afuera

_ ¿Por qué? ¿qué tiene de malo aquí?

_ Nada en particular, solo que tu padre me detesta

_ Ay por favor Gohan, no te detesta, no seas paranoico

_ ¿Ah, no? – El mencionado bajó el periódico y enarcó una ceja - ¿Qué no ves la forma en la que siempre se dirige a mí? Me detesta, Videl, acéptalo de una vez. Y honestamente él tampoco es mi persona favorita en el mundo

_ ¿Y desde cuando te volviste tan delicado? – Videl se llevó ambas manos a las caderas - ¿Qué eres? ¿Un guerrero o una princesa de las praderas?

_ No se trata de ser delicado, se trata de que al menos tenga un mínimo de respeto hacia mi persona

_ Eres un llorón. Lo hijito de mamá lo llevas en la sangre

_ Por favor, no comiences tú también con tus descalificativos

Ambos comenzaron a discutir. Pan observaba la escena frente a ella mientras terminaba su desayuno. No era una escena novedosa, lo vivió por mucho tiempo y nada parecía haber cambiado. Videl le gritaba, Gohan respondía caballerosamente, Videl volvía a insultarle, Gohan bajaba la guardia. Ella sabía perfectamente que sus padres no aguantarían mucho tiempo sin entrar en discusión; eran como perros y gatos

**( (…..) ) **

**Mientras tanto en Kame-House**

**Los guerreros desayunaban y a su vez disfrutaban de la grata y serena brisa marina, el maestro Roshi para variar estaba demasiado ocupado en su revista de mujerzuelas. Ninguno de los presentes se animaba a hablar de algún tema en particular como acostumbraban a hacerlo al desayuno, la comida o la cena. Parecían estar distraídos, demasiado ocupados en su mundo interior. **

_ Y bien, Krilin – Goku tomó la palabra - ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

_ Deberías dormir un poco, sabes – Respondió – Luces exhausto. ¿A qué hora terminó tu turno nocturno en el trabajo?

_ Eso no importa – Fue directo al grano – Dime, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí o no?

_ ¿Lo de vigilar a tu esposa? Pues sí, pero no me fue muy bien – Comenzó a decir – No pude recaudar la información que querías

_ Está bien, se lo preguntaré yo mismo

_ Eres verdaderamente patético, Kakaroto – Comentó el príncipe de los saiyajines en pose de brazos cruzados – ¿Enviar a este pelón para que vigile a la arpía de tu mujer? ¡No puedes haber caído más bajo!

_ ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? – Contraatacó el de cabellos alborotados – Mi mujer me amenazó con dormir con otro ¿Esperabas que me quedara muy tranquilo?

_ Y en lo que a mí respecta, fue demasiado perturbador hacerte ese favor – Comentó Krilin – Sus esposas están dementes. Ustedes los saiyajines tienen gustos muy raros

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?

_ ¿Qué por qué lo digo? Pues… ¡Porque sus esposas son verdaderamente insoportables! – Exclamó, alzando ambos brazos – Dios santo. Son…Son… ¡Son unas locas! Durante horas no hicieron más que hablar tonterías mientras se embriagaban. Y con todo respeto diré que sospecho seriamente que son ninfómanas– Dijo sin pelos en la lengua – Y como si no fuera suficiente, después encendieron una hierba que olía a demonios. Si saben a lo que me refiero…

**( (….) ) **

**En corporación Capsula, la peli-azul y la pelinegra dormían plácidamente, como si no hubiera un amanecer. No les importaba compartir la misma cama, después de todo la noche anterior había sido horrible para ambas, necesitaban apoyo mutuo. Su plácido y reponedor sueño era cada tanto interrumpido por los efectos secundarios del alcohol. Sin embargo la resaca no les impedía ingresar nuevamente al mundo de Morfeo**

_ Que es esto ¿un pijama party? – Comentó Goten

_ Tal parece – Respondió Trunks

_ Mamá – Hablaron al unísono, sacudiendo cuidadosamente de ellas – Mamá, ya nos vamos

_ ¿Eh? – Adormiladas atendieron al llamado - ¿Se van, a donde?

_ A entrenar

_ Ah, eso, sí, compórtense en la escuela

Los adolescentes compartieron miradas y resoplaron fastidiados

_ Uf, ¿estás con resaca, mamá? – Más que una pregunta, se oyó como un llamado de atención por parte del dúo

_ Hey, ¿ese es el respeto que te he enseñado, Goten?

_ Soy tu mamá, Trunks. No te atrevas a decir semejante barbaridad sobre mí

_ Lo que digas, mamá – Resoplaron nuevamente – Adiós

**Continuaron en el mundo de Morfeo durante unas horas más, por fortuna los fastidiosos síntomas causados por la excesiva ingesta de alcohol comenzaban a desaparecer. En ese entonces la manilla del reloj señaló las once y treinta, la pelinegra abrió lentamente sus ojos siendo golpeada directamente en el rostro por el sol que ingresaba por la ventanilla. Y a pesar de que su vista no estaba del todo despejada, pudo ver a alguien más dentro de la habitación, y ese alguien no era precisamente bulma **

_ ¿Goku, quieres matarme del susto?

_ ¿Tan mal me veo?

_ No te hagas el gracioso y dime que hacías aquí viéndome dormir como un lunático

_ No te veía dormir, acabo de llegar

_ No has respondido a mi pregunta

_ Y tú tampoco a la mía

_ De acuerdo – Aún adormilada y no del todo consiente, tomó asiento en el colchón, Goku se reincorporó a su lado – Cual es tu pregunta

_ Quiero saber si hiciste lo que me dijiste que harías – El saiyajin tragó en seco, temía que la respuesta fuese positiva – Milk por favor, necesito saberlo

_ ¿Necesitas saber qué?

_ Sabes muy bien de que te hablo

En ese momento lo recordó todo. Los recuerdos vinieron a su mente como un torbellino, su estomago se revolvió por completo. Se le heló hasta la sangre

_ ¿Y bien?

_ Sí, lo hice. Me acosté con otro

El saiyajin de cabellos alborotados abre sus ojos a más no poder, niega con la cabeza, traga saliva mientras siente que el mundo se le viene encima. Uno de sus peores temores acababa de hacerse realidad. Le devolvió la mirada a su mujer; no mentía, lucía demasiado afectada como para que esto fuese un invento.

_ Por favor dime que no es cie…

_ ¿Querías la verdad o no?

Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio. Minutos que parecían ser eternos

_ ¿Sabes, Milk? –Goku se animó a hablar luego del arduo silencio – Yo pensaba que tú eras especial. Ya sabes, de esas mujeres que marcan la diferencia y que jamás podrás encontrarlas dos veces – Hizo una pausa. Milk pudo notar que su voz comenzaba a quebrarse – Pero me equivoqué, porque honestamente, eres igual a cualquier otra mujer

**_. **

**_.**

**_.**

**_.**

**¡Hola, hola! ¿Se acuerdan de mí? **  
**Supongo que nada de lo que diga reparará todo lo que tarde en actualizar esta vez, ¿verdad? **  
**Aún así espero de todo corazón que el capitulo recompense mínimamente toda mi tardanza. **  
**¡Muchísimas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, por sus lecturas y sus favs! ¡En verdad lo aprecio muchísimo! Nos leemos pronto. ¡Bye! **


End file.
